Love Hath No Rules
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: Sequel to A dream come true. ash and latias have shown there love to each other but when one unfortunate incident happened, can they change it or be separated forever. Altoshipping AshxLatias
1. Chapter 1

Love Hath No Rules ch. 1

*A/N* hey my readers, I'm back again with the sequel to a dream come true so enjoy. I do not own anything pokemon. This story takes place after the sinnoh league, but ash doesn't go to unova yet.

The Gardens

The next words that ash spoke took any breath that latias had away. "Latias, I love you" he said, Latias was shocked at what he said, and it didn't go missing from ash's eyes. He saw the shocked expression on her face and prepared for the worst, covering his face with his arms to protect it from any attack latias might attempt, but in latias's mind she could not believe what she had heard. The love of her life, Ash Ketchum, telling her that he loved her. After 5 minutes went by, ash was still waiting for the attack he guessed latias might attempt, but when he looked at her, he saw a calm latias face, a few inches from his own and tears starting to form in her eyes. 'Do you really mean that, ash?' she questioned him with hope of sureness filling her voice, "yes, latias, I do. I love you with all my heart and soul, I hope you feel the sa…" that was as far as ash got for talking before latias had shut him up. She silenced his lips by pressing her own lips against his for a oh so quick and brief moment so quick that the speed of a rapidash would have looked like the speed of a Slaking.

When the broke, silence filled the gardens for what seemed like an eternity but was only 3 minutes. It then went to four minutes, and then five minutes, it would have gone for six until ash broke the silence. "Does what you did just now mean you feel the same way I do?" ash wondered, but already knew the answer to his own question. 'Yes ash, it does mean that.' latias replied, blushing a, what ash was thinking, a beautiful shade of red that can only match the color of her pokemon form's wing color. 'I love you with all of my heart and soul too, I have since the day you left alto mare when I gave you your 'goodbye' gift.' she said. Ash smiled a little warm and comforting smile, "the give was the best gift I ever got, oh the poster was a good gift too." he said in a sly way which caused him to blush the same color as latias's cheeks, which were after he said that, even more redder than the color of a sunset.

Ash cupped her face within his hands and gently lifted her up so that they were at eye level, their breath mingling with each other, then he pulled her in close until there lips met for a good and proper kiss. The kiss was and I quote what both lovers are thinking in there minds; a soft, loving, passionate kiss as the both heard the other very slightly moan with pleasure as the continued. Ash felt Latias wrap her arms around his neck while latias felt ash's arm's wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. The kiss felt like a life time to our love doves but in reality it was ten minutes without stop for breath. Finally as we reached the eleventh minute, both lovers stopped and were panting for breath and just starring into the other's eyes. "come with me real quick, I want to show you something." latias told her lover, which ash didn't argue about being called 'boyfriend' as long as she didn't mind being called his 'girlfriend' in public, which made her blush slightly. After a small walk out of the gardens, while they saw it was now seven-thirty at night, adored the sight of all the lights that were as bright as a lanturn's light.

After ten minutes of walking through the town, gazing at the light while they were still being lit, they made it to the spot latias wanted to go. It was the dock side where ash got the picture that latias gave him and his first kiss from her as well. He really liked the picture, but the kiss was the best part of it all. 'Do you remember this spot, ash?' latias asked the boy, with calmness in her voice. "It's where I left alto mare, when you gave me a great gift….. And the picture." ash chuckled at the last part, making him blush, along with latias, who was held sweetly by ash in his arm's. 'I'm glad you like the kiss, even though it wasn't a real kiss. Only a kiss on the cheek." she said to him, with a little sadness entering her voice. Ash heard the sadness in her voice and pulled her in so close, their noses were only one centimeter away from each other.

"how about we change that part right now." ash exclaimed as he pulled his love closer until there lip's met for the third time that day and if you were there, you would say it looked like a moment in the ending of a romantic movie; the main couple kiss passionately as the sun behind them sets out into the next half of the worlds until you can't see the couple anymore. When our couple broke, the rested their forehead together as the gently swayed in the wind as they both spoke the same word's to each other. "I love you" they both said simultaneously as they started to walk back to the gardens, since Mr. Briney wasn't coming for about a week, he asked latias if he could stay in the garden's with her. She said it was fine and when they passed the town square, ash remembered that he heard on the news it was supposed to start snowing soon. They decided to take a rest and sit down on the bench in the center of the square and right when they did, snow started to fall. Though it didn't bother Ash since he had his jacket, Latias only had her illusion clothes on but no jacket with her, but before she even shivered, Ash threw his arm over her and pulled her close as he put his jacket around her. 'Aren't you going to catch a cold?' she said with worry, not wanting her boyfriend get sick.

Ash just grinned and gave a little shrug "the snow doesn't really bother me; it's you I'm only worried about." he said with a warm and sweet smile that showed the care ha held for Latias. As they were held in each other's arms, they gave warm smile that if any one passed, they could obviously tell they were in love. They were like that for about ten minutes when the clock struck eight and the couple decided to head back home, but one there way home, Latias slipped and fell onto the ground and hit her knee on the pavement. "Oh My God, honey are you ok?" Ash exclaimed worried for the health and protection of his oh so sweet, sweet love. ' my knee hurts, I can't walk.' she said and had a couple of tear fall from her eye's, but felt two strong arm's underneath her and she could feel being lifted of the floor, bridal style. "Don't worry. We aren't far, I'll carry you the rest of the way" he said while he had a blush growing.

Latias was happy to have him and gave him a kiss on the cheek for being so sweet to her. It was a five minute walk to the entrance, but that didn't bother ash one bit at all. They got back to the gardens, then they saw Bianca looking franticly for Latias most likely, then she saw ash carrying her. "Ummmm, what's going on?" she demanded to be told what happened. So they told her everything that's happened and when they finished, Bianca had tears of joy in her eyes. "well you can't sleep out her for two reasons: one is because you hurt your knee and two is because it's snowing, so since we have only one guest room, you two will have to share the bed and I know you will both be ok with that." she said slyly as the young couple blushed fiercely and nodded.

When they got inside, Bianca said good night to the couple and went to bed as the young couple went to the guest room, well after Ash stopped at the bathroom to change into his p.j. when he got out, he and Latias went inside the room and got into the bed with there arm's around each other. They gave each other a good night kiss, then ash turned the lamp off and fell asleep with his arm's still around latias as he said 'I love you' before his was asleep completely. Latias grinned as she gave him a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep with a very happy and blissful smile on her face.

'Goodnight, Ash my love' were her last word before entering the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hath No Rules ch. 2

**Somewhere in the kanto region.**

We se the beautiful region of kanto, the home of our protagonist, but today is anything but peace which kanto usually is. We fly up to the town of Celadon City, but where we have to go is the game spot building. As we go inside, lights and people flashing and cheering, but we make our way to a back corner and press a button behind a poster on the wall. The flooring disappears and reveals a secret entrance leading below the building. As we go down, we hear shouting of commands from people to pokemon, and then we come upon a giant door with a giant red 'R' printed on it. As we go inside, we see a man behind a desk in what I would say a reddish-orange shirt and is on the phone. Beside him, we see a full grown Persian with its owner's hand on its head, scratching it. The man suddenly hung up the phone, "finally the vote are in and I'm now the mayor of Viridian city, so now it's under my control and just for the hell of it, I'm going to pass a new law that say's this: 'from this day forward, no human are to love, kiss, or mate with any pokemon or vice versa. Anyone caught doing so will be punished to the fullest extent of my power'. As we leave the room, we hear the man laughing like a maniac and we heard his name called out, "Giovanni"

**Bianca's house, 7:15 am, Alto Mare.**

We see a man, most likely around his 70s, drinking a cup of coffee and watching the new. Unknown to him, he did not known what had happen to Ash and Latias or that they are upstairs asleep right now. Just then, Bianca came walking down the stairs, finally out of bed, "morning, grandpa." she yawned as the old man said 'good morning' back to her. In the guest room with our hero and his lovely girlfriend who he loved dearly, were still asleep until the rays from the sun flashed on Ash's eyes to wake him up. As he opened his eyes, he saw the face of his deep love and decided to stay like they are for a few more minutes until he couldn't resist his urge to kiss her anymore. Which only last about one minute, and then he pressed his lips on to hers for a passionate filled kiss. After a minute went by, he could feel Latias kissing back, but then he felt her tongue asking for entrance to his mouth at the same time he was asking for hers. They both allowed the entrance of their mouth and they both moaned with deep, deep pleasure as the lover's explored their love's mouth.

After two minutes of French kissing, the couple finally stopped to catch their breath and just hold each other close to them as ash whispered into her ear, his voice full of love and care. "I love you so much, Latias." he whispered as he heard Latias whisper into his ear this time, 'I know, I love you too.' they both blushed and decided to head down stairs to get something for breakfast, though Latias had to wait outside in the hall as Ash changed into his clothes. As soon as he got out, they started to walk down stairs, hand in hand, as they saw Bianca whipping up some eggs and bacon. "Good morning Bianca, good morning Lorenzo" they both said cheerfully. Though Bianca replied with a good morning back, Lorenzo was shocked to see Ash here, and holding hands with latias as they all took their seat's to eat. "Ash? What are you doing here? When did you get here? And why are you holding Latias's hand?" exclaimed Lorenzo as he demanded answers. "Whoa Lorenzo, relax. We'll tell you every thing after we're done eating, okay?" Ash said, hoping to calm down Lorenzo.

Breakfast had come and gone, everyone talking about their lives and the adventure that Ash has been on. As soon as the table was cleared, the gang went to the living room and sat down, Bianca on the couch, Lorenzo in his comfy chair, and our couple on the love seat with Ash's arm over Latias and Latias's head on his shoulder. Lorenzo was a little shocked when he heard about everything that happened to the couple, but it was just that, shocked. He wasn't disgusted by them or wanting them to break up, no in fact he was happy for then that they found each other and that they love each other deeply. "Well if you to seriously love each other so much, than who am I to stand in the way." Lorenzo proclaimed.

The couple were glad that Lorenzo weren't upset with them, and Latias was so happy, she turned to Ash and tackled him down with a kiss, which Ash excitedly returned. The other's in the room decided to leave and give the room for the couple to use. When they finished the make-out session (about ten minutes later) the couple were both blushing and panting until Latias wanted to go to the gardens. "Sure thing, let's go." exclaimed Ash as he took her by the hand and started for the gardens, saying they'll be back after a while. When they reached the gardens, Latias stopped at the soul dew pool and pulled Ash right next to her. ' I want to show you something I learned after you left.' she told Ash as she guided her hand and his to the soul dew and place both hands on it, then suddenly everything went black. When they came to, Ash saw Latias already up and just waiting for him to get up. She had reverted to her true form, which made Ash even love her more if possible.

"Latias, where are we?" asked a confused ash, not sure where he was. Latias just chuckled and kissed him on the cheek 'we're in the soul dew honey, we need to talk to a certain someone' she replied with worry in her voice. They started to walk until they saw a light flashing down in the distance and Ash swears he saw something blue floating In their. It was…."Latios!" ash exclaimed as he saw his old friend as they reached him. As Latios turned around he was surprised to see ash here but since his sister knew of this, he wasn't so surprised to see her. "hello friends, what is it that you need" he questioned, but unknown to our couple Latios saw and knew everything that has happened between them, but he just wanted to toy with them a little. (*a/n* their in the soul dew, so all pokemon can speak in human language.)

The couple blushed slightly as they wanted to make sure it was ok with Latias's brother with their relationship. "well, the reason that were here is to tell you something" latias said with a little worry in her voice, but ash too over and comforted her. "we just wanted to know if…." ash was cut of and interrupted by Latios who finished his sentence, "if I was ok with you two being a couple because I am okay with it." he said sly like for knowing this Information. The couple were startled by Latios as he knew this info, but were happy that he was okay with them being together. "just treat her decent, please." Latios said, knowing ash will, but just wanted to make sure. Ash nodded "I will treat her with all the respect she deserves." ash said as he kissed Latias on the cheek which caused her to blush and Latios to chuckle at sight of this. When they said their goodbye's, they were transported out of the soul dew and back into the garden's though in a akward position as Ash fell out first on his back, then Latias fell on top of his facing face to face, which caused them to blush deeply but quickly got up as Bianca came running in. "we got a problem." she said with fear and worry in her voice.

**Bianca's home 12:00 noon, before the couple came out of the soul dew.**

Lorenzo turned on the news and couldn't believe what he saw: ' as of today, pokephilia is against the law in the kanto region for these certain town:

Celadon City,

Vermillion City,

Lavender Town,

Saffron City,

Cerulean City, and lastly

Pewter City.

That is all.' Lorenzo told Bianca to tell the other's what have happened and as she left he thought to himself. '_This is going to be trouble'._


	3. Chapter 3

Love Hath No Rules Ch. 3

**Alto mare, 3 days later. Bianca's house.**

It has been three day's since the new law was passed in Kanto and no one was taking it harder than our lovely couple who are trying to think of ways to get the law removed. We see our said couple and their friends in Bianca's house, everyone was doing their own thing since it was only 12:15 in the afternoon, let's see what they doing, shall we?

**With Bianca and Lorenzo:**

They were discussing everything that has gone down in Kanto and trying to help their friend's find a way to get it removed, but it was going to be tough since they were going to need signatures and a speech planned to read. "What are we going to do?" questioned Lorenzo as he was planning the speech while Bianca had got up to fetch more coffee to keep them up. "I don't know, grandpa, but we can't give up on them. They need our help!" Bianca replied with a little bit of annoyance and worry for the situation that was at hand. Lorenzo just nodded and when Bianca came back, they got back to work.

**With Ash and Latias**

Our couple were taking a stroll down town together just in case they can't figure anything out about the law. Ash could see the worry in his love's eyes, the same amber eyes that made his mind feel at bliss with everything, but not even that settled him down in this problem. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find something out and when we do, I want to relax in Pallet town with you for at least a month before my journey continues. If we can't, then I'll stay in the gardens with you, okay?" Ash said as he tried to comfort his sweet love. Latias looked up from the ground under the bench they were sitting at when she heard ash speak and looked into his chocolate brown eyes that made her swoon with love for him. She had a few tears forming in her eyes when she heard this and looked around. Their was nobody around to see them, so she tackled Ash to the ground with a deep kiss and had him trapped as she deepen the kiss. Ash returned the kiss most eagerly after her got over the little shock he got from the surprise.

After five minutes, Latias got up and helped ash to his feet and got him in a gentle hug, 'thank you, sweetie. You always know what to say to cheer me up.' Latias replied to Ash as they sat back down on the bench, enjoying having each other close to them, because they don't know how long it will last.

The next two day's were a little better. The couple spent more of their time together, going out, taking walks, everything a couple would do, while Bianca and Lorenzo kept at the search for signatures and evidence to give that law the boot. Apparently, the people of Alto Mare were very accepting to the relationship between pokemon and humans, seeing nothing wrong with it and who is to be denied true love, no matter the species. Suddenly on the third day, Lorenzo finally found all the evidence they need for the speech and had the speech written up so when Mr. briney comes to Alto Mare to pick Ash up, they will be able to try to get the law overturned, but little did they know, there was another pokemon-human relationship hiding in the Kanto region in Pewter City.

**Pewter City Gym**

We see a man walking in the backroom of the gym, pacing back and forth, as if he had a problem that needed to be solved. In the room with him was a Ninetales, relaxing or trying to that is, since her 'trainer' kept pacing and making muttering noise. 'Brock, would you calm down. We'll figure something out, I know it' said the Ninetales as it stretched to be ready for the rest of the day. Brock looked at Ninetales and decided to relax a little and sit down next to her. Ninetales walked over to him and lay down in his lap as he stroked her fur with great care. "I guess you're right, Ninetales. We will figure something out to do about that stupid law!" Brock exclaimed as he looked a Ninetales and when she looked at him, she nodded her head and drew closer until her lips met with his, entering a very passionate kiss, in which Brock was returning very greatly so.

**Alto mare, one day later.**

It was the day, the day Ash had to head back to the mainland along with his lovely sweet, obviously. They told Bianca and Lorenzo that he had asked Latias to come to the mainland with him. They agreed with Ash and they both thought that Alto Mare is not in any danger anymore, so they let Latias go with him. As they waited out by the docks, Latias said her goodbyes to her family, crying as she did. 'I'm going to miss you guys.' Latias said as she felt tears start to flow down her cheeks. Bianca looked at her friend and smiled "you'll be ok in his hands, we'll miss you too. Don't forget to try and visit when you can" Bianca said, trying to comfort her friend. Lorenzo nodded and said the same thing as he gave her a hug and added 'if he mistreats you, come straight home!' while looking at Ash, though he knew Ash would not mistreat her in any way.

As soon as all the good byes were said and done, Mr. Briney pulled into the dock and told Ash to hop aboard, though he was going to ask Ash who that lady, the one who Ash was escorting into the boat to make sure she would not fall, was or why she is coming with, but decided to do it later. After they were on board, the boat left in a hurry as they waved until they were out of sight. Since the weather was one their side that day, Mr. Briney decided to give the boat all she's got and they made it back to Vermillion City in just a few hours and waiting on the docks, to Ash's shock, was his best friend Brock and with him was what he assumed to be a Ninetales sitting right next to him. Ash did wonder when Brock got the Ninetales and decided to ask him later about it. "hey Brock, what's up?" Ash questioned his friend as he stepped of the boat while holding onto Latias hand, making sure she didn't fall.

Brock was worried about what Ash was going to think, but decided to tell them where it is safe in Pallet Town, the only place in the region that was not effected by the law. "I'll tell you when we get to Pallet." Brock said quickly as he could, though Ash did think it was rather screwy that he also wanted to tell Brock something when they reached Pallet. "okay, so what are we waiting for?" he exclaimed as he started walking with Latias still in his hand as they walked, they didn't notice Brock and Ninetales stay behind them and when people weren't around and Ash and the girl that was with her (*A/N* Brock doesn't know it's Latias yet) they would quickly sneak in a quick and passionate kiss before anyone noticed. They reached Pallet in a hour after Brock and Ninetales suddenly decided to kick it into high gear for some reason, so when they reached Ash's house, Ash noticed that his mom didn't answer the door and Mr. mime wasn't in the garden so they were both out doing an errand.

Ash unlocked the door with the key he had so they didn't have too wait outside until his mom came home. As soon as they got in, they made their way to the living room and Ash sat down with Latias right next to him on the love seat as Brock sat on the couch while Ninetales jumped up and curled up in his lap as he stroked his love's beautiful golden fur. "so Brock What is it you need to say?" Ash asked. Brock was a little on edge until Ninetales said something to him, unknown to them since Latias was in the room she could understand Ninetales. 'just tell them, sweetie. He's your friend after all.' brock relaxed and got up the courage to speak. "Ash I have to say this, but please don't be disgusted by me." Brock said worried, Ash was curious on what he had to say, but he told him to continue "ok, Ash. The truth is that I…. I'm… I'm in love with Ninetales and we have been a couple for a month now." Brock confessed as he waited for Ash to respond.

Ash was just surprised that his best friend was in love with a pokemon too. "Brock, you're not alone you know." Ash proclaimed as Brock snapped his head up in surprise. "really?" said a excited Brock. "who else is their?" he wanted to know. Ash smiled and stood up while the girl next to him stood up also, "Brock remember when we went to Alto mare and met Latias?" knowing the answer already, Brock just nodded then Ash continued. "Brock meet my love, my sweet, my soul mate, my future lover, Latias." Ash proclaimed proudly as Latias changed her form, leaving a slacked jaw Brock. "wait, when did this happen?" the couple told the story of everything that happened and why they've come back so early. "well Ash, you can count me and Ninetales into the plan" Brock proclaimed as he stood up, making Ash happy to have his best friend on his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Hath No Rules ch. 4

**Pallet town**

It was a quiet day for our hero with his friend's and his girlfriend as they decided to wait until the next region meeting to give their speech, so they decided to keep to Pallet town with their loves. Since they couldn't walk through a town without their mates, they mostly decided to stay in Pallet, but they do take walks around the routes where the law does not apply. So they just walk through other towns until they reach the route they headed for and wait until no one is around. Since Latias could change her appearance, she and Ash could be together in towns, but Ninetales and Brock can't, but Latias offered to teach Ninetales how to change her appearance if she wanted to, so obviously she said yes to her. So we see our heroes in Pallet town, at professor oak's laboratory's backyard, and we see Latias in the arm's of Ash, snuggling under a tree. Brock and Ninetales, who had finally learned how to change their appearance, in each others arm's laying on the grass, watching the clouds.

"Ah, this is great guys. Isn't it?" said Ash as he stroked Latias fur as she was nuzzling him as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Yeah, it's beautiful out here, Ashy.' said Latias as she was comfortable where she was and didn't want to move. Brock sighed as he looked at Ninetales and rubbed her back gently as she nuzzled her head against his chest. "You're right Ash, it is nice to just relax and not have to be so secret with my girlfriend" Brock proclaimed as he and Ninetales both blushed a bright red. Ash chuckled at the sight of that and then looked at Latias with his eyes full of love as he leaned in to kiss the one he loved. Latias leant in as well to receive the kiss and a very passionate kiss it was, for it was amazing for them as they asked for entrance into the others mouth with their tongues, which they allowed.

Thing's were going well that day as our hero was talking about what they were going to do about the law. "Man I can't wait for that law to come crumbling down." said a bit angry Ash who hated that law as much as the other's do. "We know Ash, we all want it gone, but we need to plan what were going to do first." told Brock as he stretched on the grass. They checked the time and it said it was 4:30, so they decided to stay one more half hour before heading home. As the time went on, no one really said anything because they mostly looked at their loves and they couldn't really say anything when their lips are together, so theirs another why they didn't speak. As the time passed, the couples asked their lover's a few simple questions to find out more about them, but then Ash remembered the questioned he wanted to ask Brock back in Vermillion city. "Hey Brock, I just wanted to know, where did you meet Ninetales?" Ash questioned him as Brock looked at him as he sighed. "We both met her Ash, she was the Ninetales from Johto who lived in that mansion, used illusions to make it maintain." Brock said as he looked at Ninetales as gave her a kiss on the lips. Ash gave himself a little slap to the head for not thinking of that.

They checked the time and saw it was 5pm, so they got up and left to head back to Ash's place, which was in their care since Ash's mom had to run to the Johto region to see an old friend and to find something that she needed, so they made sure to take good care of the house while she was away. When they got their, they saw something attached to the door, which said 'dear house owner, the next region meeting will be held 2 week's from today, on January 2nd at 4:00pm to 9:00pm. If you have something to bring up, get everything you need ready.' the group sighed with relief that it wasn't for another two weeks and since everything they need is all ready with them, they can relax for a little while longer. They got inside and the couples were doing their own thing. Brock and Ninetales were working on a late lunch for everyone while Latias and Ash rested in the living room, enjoying being with each other. If someone told Latias that her secret love would say he loved her back, she would not believe whoever said it, but here she is now, a week after Ash said that he loved her, with him now.

She looked up at the man that she loved dearly and noticed he was looking at her this whole time. Their eyes met and the moment just felt right, they were only an inch away from the others lips, but that changed in a second as they leaned in for a loving kiss. As their lips met, they felt like their body was melting from the warmth of love that the other showed to them. After the make-out session was over ten minutes later, Latias rested her head on Ash's shoulder as Ash saw the calendar on his pokedex and saw it was December 18th, meaning only a week from Christmas. He wanted to do something nice for Latias on Christmas day, so he's going to talk to Brock about an idea. Brock was thinking the same thing to do for Ninetales. 'I love you Ash, I hope you know I mean it' Latias told him as he chuckled at that last bit. "Latias, you know I know that, I love you as well and I hope you know that." Ash told his lover as he gave her a kiss on the nose, which made her giggle.

In the kitchen with Brock and Ninetales(who was in her pokemon for which Brock loved more than her human form) Brock was washing his hand's after finishing getting lunch ready and when he finished, he looked over to see his love resting on a pile of boxes stacked up with food supplies. Brock smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat right next to her and started to stroke her golden fur. He was glad to be with someone who loved him instead of having to go up to a bunch of random girls to flirt with. Ninetales could feel Brock was stroking her fur and started to open her eyes to see Brock lying back on the wall with his eyes closed and slightly humming. She got up and made her way over to Brock's lap and sat down with her head laying on his chest.

When Brock felt the warmth of Ninetales body on him he opened his eyes to see her eyes staring back at him, with their noses only an inch away from each other. Then Ninetales moved closer to Brock until their lips met and Brocks arms were around Ninetales, then Brock pulled her closer to him gently as he deepened the kiss as they both moaned with pleasure. Unknown to the other's who didn't know how long they have been together, Brock and Ninetales have been together for over two months and it's going to be the third month on the 25th this month. They were kissing for so long they forgotten about lunch and the other's in the living room. After an hour of kissing, with short 1 minute breaks, they fell asleep in each other's arm's at 6pm as well as our other couple on the couch.

It wasn't until 7:30 at night that Brock and Ninetales woke up and realized what happened and went to check on the others and when they got to the living room, they saw the couple still asleep on the couch under each others arms, so Brock grabbed a blanket for them and laid it over them in case they get cold during the night. They went up to the guest room and got ready for bed as Brock got on his pajamas while Ninetales got the nightgown they got for her when she learned how to change her appearance. When they got into bed, Brock killed off the lights and he put his arm's around her and started to kiss her passionately on the neck as she moaned in pleasure. Then after ten minutes, both of the lover's have fallen asleep in each other's arms. Back in the living room with our hero and his love, we see Latias soundly asleep in Ash's arms, but our hero is seen slightly sweating and muttering in his sleep, shall we see what's going on?:

**Inside Ash's Mind**

Ash is seen crying as he is forced to watch a certain video he had seen. It was the 'worst outcome' he had thought of and it might still haunt him until the end of his days. He wish he could just close his eyes and go away, but since it was a nightmare, it has a mind of it's own. So it put Ash in a torture chair that held his eyes open and restricted his arms and legs with braces. He was about to scream to stop the video and be released when a voice pierced through the darkness of the mind. 'Ash! Ash, wake up!' it was Latias' voice breaking through.

**Back in the real world**

Latias woke when she heard Ash muttering and shuddering, so she shook him franticly, worried for her boyfriend. After five minutes of shaking, Ash finally woke up and was panting heavily. He looked around until he saw Latias who was right next to him, not leaving his side for anything. He faced her and quickly pulled her into a hug that he needed. She quickly wrapped her arms around her crying love as she tried to comfort him. 'Ash what happened?' she said worried. Ash gave a sigh and told Latias about everything that happened when he was in his coma, the outcomes he had thought of and the nightmare he just had. Latias held Ash tighter as she told him that will never happen. They looked into each other's eyes and then the went into a deep, passionate, and tongue entwined kiss for ten minutes before they fell back asleep, with both their minds at bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Hath No Rules ch. 5

**Pallet town, three days before Christmas**

Three days, three days were left for Brock and Ash to plan something for their girlfriends. They had discussed this between themselves and had come up with a plan that will show them how much they care and love them, but little did they know, the girls were also planning something for their boyfriends. The boys were out at the lab while the girls were back at the house, each getting their plans ready. Shall we see what their up to?

**The Girlfriends**

The girls were getting all the decorations outside on the house set up while talking about their plan. 'So, Ninetales, do you have any ideas on what to do for our guys?' Latias asked as she hung the lights on the gutters while Ninetales was setting up the lawn ornaments 'I'm not sure, but I know we'll think of something soon.' she said when she finished setting them up. They went inside to see the living room shine with Christmas light and they felt the warmth of the fire place as they took their jackets off. They sat down on the couch, having some hot chocolate, still thinking of something to do for the guys. 'Hey I got an idea' Latias stated as she continued 'what if we got them couple necklaces.' Ninetales looked at her with confusion, never hearing of something like that. Latias saw the look and sighed as she explained what a couples necklace is ' a couples necklace are two necklaces, each with half a heart on them and you can get them engraved with the couples names. The hearts fit together and on the back, it says 'together forever', what do you think?' when Latias finished, Ninetales thought it was a really good idea, but felt a little upset when she heard that they are only in Alto Mare, but Latias said she could teleport them their and back. In a flash of blue, they disappeared.

**With the boys**

The boys were in the laboratory's back yard, thinking of a plan on what to do, well Brock was thinking, Ash already had a plan set in motion. "Ash, why can't you tell me what you plan is I could help you." Brock complained as he pondered what to do for his sweetheart. Ash sighed at his friend as he was also pondering how to complete his plan or where he will get what he needs to make it. "Because Brock, I'm afraid you'll spoil it, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just you have a knack for letting things slip." Ash exclaimed as Brock huffed and went back to thinking. The boys kept at what they were doing when Brock finally decided on what he would give Ninetales "Ash, where is the nearest jewelers?" Brock questioned his friend as Ash turned around, shocked because that's where he needed to go. "The closest one is in Cerulean city, but if we go now we can make it hopefully by tonight." Ash proclaimed as they headed back to the house, not even noticing that the girls are gone. They left a note saying where they went and started to run off.

The next two hours were cruel to the boys and the girls as they did what they needed to do. The girls had to wait a day for the engraving on their necklaces to be done and the boys got to Cerulean to late as the store was closed and won't be open until the next day. They met Misty when they got their and she offered them a place to stay at the gym since her sisters weren't there, so she had the gym to herself. They said that would be great and thanked Misty for the offer, but it didn't go unmissed to Misty when Brock didn't complain about her sisters not there for him to flirt with. "Brock, what's up with you? You haven't said anything about my sisters." Misty questioned Brock as they relaxed in the gym, since it was filled with water; he ganged decided to take a swim. Brock and Ash were in the water while Misty was on an inner tube. Brock looked at Ash and they both nodded, deciding that they should tell misty about what's been going on. "Well Misty, the answer to your question is simple" Ash started with as he continued "Brock has a girlfriend and I must say, very happy with her also."

Brock was beginning to blush when Misty jumped into the conversation. "Well good for you Brock, to bad for little Ash, he won't get a girl." Misty teased as Ash was apparently keeping calm when she spoke to him. Brock took over for Ash who, to Brock, looked like he was about to explode like an Electrode. "Actually Misty, you're wrong" Misty looked dumbfounded as Brock continued "Ash has already gotten himself a girl a week ago." Misty started to laugh and say that was a good joke, but when she looked at Ash's face and then back to Brocks face, she could tell they were serious. "Wait, you're not kidding?" the boy's shook their heads, telling her 'no'. "…well, that's something I didn't expect, but I am glad you both found someone. When can I meet them?" Misty was curious on who they were. "You can meet them after Christmas is over because this is our first Christmas with them." Ash proclaimed as Misty agreed as they all headed for bed.

**In the team rocket base**

Giovanni was exhausted, but after all who wouldn't be after filing two hundred documents as the mayor and trying to run team rocket as well. He was sitting at his desk as he paged for his most trusted adviser to the room. His adviser came in, confused. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked as he closed the door, then Giovanni got up and walked over and started to talk to him. "Listen, I am tired of trying to do both of these jobs, it's too much for me to worry about. So, effective immediately, I am appointing you, my most trusted adviser, leader of the team rocket organization!" he proclaimed as he was grabbing two glasses and a bottle of champagne. The adviser was shocked to say the least, but got over it when he heard the champagne cork pop and he took his glass, raised a toasted, and drank away for celebrating. When the adviser left, Giovanni plopped back into his chair as he felt like a snorlax was taken of his back. He sighed and reluctantly fell asleep in his chair when his Persian jumped on his lap to take a nap.

**The next day**

The next day wasn't as cold as the day before, but it was still cold as the boys walked to the jewelers as did the girls in Alto Mare. The girls got the necklaces and teleported for home, when they got there, they were surprise that the boys weren't there until they found the note and just decided to wait until they got home, so they wrapped up their gifts and hid them in the stuff that they had with. As for the boys, they went inside and each went to look around. Brock found a nice gold-colored ring with a Ninetales printed on it and thought it was perfect and bought it, so now he just had to wait for Ash. Ash already knew what he was looking for and found it instantly as he walked up to the counter. The cashier looked at him, said good luck, and gave Ash the ring. It took them three hours to get back home and when they walked inside; the girls saw them and jumped at them. The boys caught them, spun them around and gave them a passionate kiss.

They all sat down and looked at the clock. It said it was 9:45pm which means only 2 hours and 15 minutes until Christmas day, so Ash told Latias to come to the Laboratory at 11:55pm for her Christmas present. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed for the lab, leaving Brock and Ninetales dumbfounded as Latias was curious on what he was planning and decided to wait and see. With Ash and his pokemon, he was having them arrange some logs into a certain pattern to spell something out. When they finished he saw it was 11:45, meaning he had only ten minutes left, so he got the ring he bought and set up a mistletoe inside the lab exit that leads outside. When it was 11:55, Latias walked through the entrance to the lab and was pulled into the arm's of her love and was gave a kiss on the cheek and they both started to walk over to the back yard when they got caught under the mistletoe and kissed a deep loved filled kiss for three minutes before heading outside. When they got outside, Ash led Latias to the spot he planned to make his move '_it's now or never.'_ he thought to himself as he faced Latias.

"Latias, I know we've only been together for two weeks, but it felt more like two years and I want to have more years together with you, but not as my girlfriend" Latias looked like she was about to cry until she heard Ash finish "not as my girlfriend, but as my wife." he gave a signal and his fire pokemon hit the logs and lit them up, then they spelled out 'Latias, will you marry me?' when Latias looked down from the message, she saw Ash on one knee with his ring in his hand and a smile on his face. She was speechless, but after a minute passed she recovered from shock and tackled ash down with a deep, passionate filled, French kiss that if any ice pokemon were near them, they would be in danger of melting from their heat of love. When they got up, Latias had tears in her eyes and said the words that made Ash almost want to faint 'yes Ash. Yes, I will.' tha was the happiest moment of the young couples lives as they wrapped he arm's around each other and were pulled into a passionate kiss that felt like an eternity to them as the snow fell around them, they broke and rested their foreheads together and swayed in the wind together as the snow fell and they both said the three words that they love hearing

"I love you" they said to each other and when Ash checked his watch, it said it was 12:07. That meant it was Christmas so Ash pulled Latias closer and said to her "merry Christmas, my dearly sweet love" as he enveloped her in another passionate kiss as they both thought the same thing.

'_this is the best Christmas ever'_ they thought as the snow fell around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Hath No Rules ch.6

**Same time we left off**

Happiness filled the air, though saying happiness would be putting it lightly. Our now engaged couple were both ecstatic with joy as they held each other in their arms as the snow falls around them. They started to walk back when Latias remembered the gift she had for him and decided now would be the best time to give it. 'Here, Ash. This is for you, merry Christmas.' Latias told him as she handed him the necklace. Ash was a little taken back by this, but when he looked inside, he saw the necklace and smiled. When he picked it up, he saw there were two of them and each had half a heart and one of their names on the front of them. He offered to help Latias put hers on, she said yes and when Ash was behind her and got the necklace around her neck, he kissed her neck passionately for a minute. When he stopped, he was surprised when Latias grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss and a very passionate kiss it was. After three minutes, they broke and started again for the house. They do wonder what has been going on at the house while they were gone, let's see what they're doing shall we?

**Ash's house, right after Latias left**

Brock and Ninetales were alone after Latias left, so Ninetales, who was in her human form, decided to give Brock the necklace she bought him. 'Here sweetie, this is for you.' she said as she handed Brock the necklace. Brock had the same reaction Ash had and did the same thing Ash offered with the necklace. Now Brock decided that now would also be a good time to give her the ring he bought her. "Well, since we're exchanging gifts, I got something for you. I hope you like it" Brock said as he handed Ninetales the case. She was confused, not really expecting a gift, but when she opened the case, she gasped.

'Brock, where did you get this?' Ninetales said, clearly full of shock. Brock chuckled at this and told her what happened when they left. "You see, I and Ash went to the jewelers in Cerulean to get this ring for you, well I got you this ring. Ash got something else for Latias." Brock told her as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand, and then started trailing up her arm, then to her mouth for a proper kiss. It started as a simple kiss on the lips, but Brock was feeling Ninetales tongue brush against his teeth, begging for entrance to the unexplored territory. He let her enter and he was allowed the entrance to his girlfriend's mouth, which was amazing to say the least, as our couple were moaning with pleasure. Brock had gotten surprised when he felt Ninetales hand take his hand and mumbled to Brock '_go ahead, I won't mind'_ as she placed his hand on her ass. He was a little hesitant, but started to rub her ass gently and with care. She gave a small gasped from the kiss when he started rubbing, but went back to the kiss.

After ten minutes of French kissing, gentle ass-rubbing, affection, they stopped with Brocks arm around Ninetales and his one hand still on her ass while she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I love you, sweetheart' Ninetales said as she nuzzled his neck causing him to blush and return the compliment "I know you do, don't you think I love you? I will always love you, no matter what" he exclaimed as he kissed he on the head and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Five minutes later, our other couple came bursting through the door with smiles on there faces. The sudden burst woke up the sleeping couple with a startle and then asked why they looked so happy all of a sudden. "well, we would tell you, but we want to wait for the right moment to say what it is" smirked a smart-remarking Ash who was holding Latias hand as they headed upstairs for a well deserve rest. The others shrugged and decided to let them tell when their ready and fell back asleep.

**Giovanni's office**

Giovanni is exhausted after seeing all the forms and letters sent from unhappy people. What surprised him the most was they were all about the 'anti-pokemon-human relationship' law that he passed a few weeks ago. _'Why do people hate this law so much? I doubt anyone is actually in love with a pokemon.'_ he thought to himself as he shoved a pile of already read letters into a garbage can to be taken away. "I wonder if I made a mistake?" he pondered out loud as he paced back and forth in his office. He's starting to think he might have made a mistake making that law.

**The next day, Pallet town**

The sun was shining as our heroes were rudely awaken by a oh so familiar noise knocking and yelling at the door. "ASH KETCHUM, GET UP!" the voice came from the red headed female friend, Misty, who came over to meet the boy's girlfriends as they promised. Ash gave a groan as he and Latias got up and out of bed upstairs, but Brock went to get the door with Ninetales still asleep on the couch. Brock gave a groan as he stretched and made his way to the door, when he opened the door; Misty gave Brock a hug and then stormed into the living room. She was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a beautiful girl waking up on the couch and running over to Brock to be tucked under his arms. "So Brock, this must be your girlfriend. Well, she's beautiful, hi I'm Misty" Misty proclaimed as she stuck her hand out for a shake. Ninetales was about to shake hands until Ash and Latias came stumbling down stair hand-in-hand. "Misty, why did you have to come over so early?" Ash complained as he took a seat on the love seat with Latias, who was in her human form and resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

They all took a seat and started talking about how they met their loves and how long they've been together, but Misty noticed it looked like they were holding something back. "Guys, we've been friends for years. I can tell you're still hiding something from me, what is it?" Misty demanded as she glared at her friends, who were a little worried on how she would react to their mates. "*huffed* I guess we'll have to tell the truth, Brock" exclaimed Ash as he stood up, along with Brock and the girls. They looked at each other and then at Misty, they gave their mates a nod and then a blue light enveloped the girls that Misty saw.

When the light disappeared, the girls were gone, but two pokemon stood in their place. A Ninetales right next to Brock, who was rubbing her head against his leg affectionately, and near Ash was "LATIAS!" Misty exclaimed when she saw the eon dragon that was nuzzling Ash's cheek affectionately as well. Misty was speechless for once as she could not find the words to say about this, she knew it was illegal, but the guys didn't look like they were worried. "Well…..I….. I can say I didn't see this coming, but you guys do look happy, so who am I to judge?" she said with a little worry in her voice for the couples. The guys heard the worry and reassured her "relax Misty we have a plan to get rid of that law" Ash told them, but he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked to his left and saw Latias, who had reverted to human form again, needed to say something 'do you think we should tell them our little secret?' Latias questioned with eagerness in her voice, and then Ash nodded and continued to speak. "guys, we have a secret to say" Ash began and was going to finish until Brock made a joke "what?, is Latias pregnant or something?" he said chuckling the whole time, which cause Misty to laugh and Ninetales to blush with images of Brock and her like that.

"No! Nothing like that", _well at least not yet'_ he exclaimed but the last part was a thought. "What I wanted to say was that….we're engaged!" he proudly cheered as Latias kissed him and saw the others in shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa when did this happen?" questioned Brock, though the question in his mind on why Ash didn't tell him his plans are solved now. "Well, it happened when I left for Professor Oak's lab and called Latias down there. It was spectacular." Ash told as he saw Latias eyes turn blue and everyone saw what he had did to propose. "Well, I have to say I'm proud of you Ash, good job." Misty was actually giving his praise instead of insults, and that made him blush. 'So when's the wedding going to be?' chimed in Ninetales who was resting in Brocks lap in her pokemon form. "we haven't set a date, but it will be soon after we kick that law to the curb" Ash told as he checked his watch and saw it was 4:00pm, which means they've been talking for five hours straight without any food, but that soon changed as everyone heard all the stomachs in the room grumble with hunger, much to their embarrassment.

After they had lunch, hey decided to stay inside near the fire place, though Misty had to go back home since her sisters still weren't home and she had to take care of the challengers that came. When Misty left, they discovered that the 3-seat couch can be turned into a 2-person love seat. So after they changed the couch, they grabbed their mates and some blankets and each couple took a love seat with their mates to cuddle together. Ninetales was sighing lovingly as Brock was, under the blanket and unnoticeable by the others, gently rubbing and caressing Ninetales ass which caused them both to blush a deep red. Ash was caressing Latias face with extreme care for the one he loved and soon-to-be married to, while Latias was rubbing Ash's chest while laying her head on his shoulder. Latias was amazed at what traveling does to a trainer, even though he eats about the amount of a snorlax, she could feel a six-pack on his abs. they were all enjoying each others company, until Latias couldn't help but take a peek into Ninetales thought and was surprised to see what she saw.

In Ninetales imagination, she was imagining Brock proposing, then the wedding, and lastly them in bed, sweating and panting with their clothes scattered on the floor, which at that time Latias thought it was best to pull out of her mind. When she got back, she whispered what she saw, which caused Ash to chuckle, then blush a shade of red at the last scene, which wasn't unappealing to him if it was him and Latias. When they checked the time, it said it was 9:00pm, and they were getting tired, but didn't want to leave their spots. So they just rearranged the positions which now stand the couples on their sides, the boy's behind the girls who were wrapped around their arms. They said good night and with one flick of a switch, the lights were out and our couples were sound asleep, each of them with a smile on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Hath No Rules ch.7

**Ash's house, three days from last time**

**(*A/N* well people, today is the day they send the law to it's grave, so I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything of pokemon, if I did this would be a movie. Well, LET'S ROLL!)**

Three days had gone by after we left off, so now we see Pallet. Snow less all around as our main hero and his fiancé talking a stroll hand in hand while Ninetales and Brock decided to stay how and watch a romance movie. Ash wanted to take the stroll for two reasons: he wanted to spend more time with his beloved as they were soon to be married together and the other was he wanted to try and relax since the next meeting so they can get rid of the law was only three days away, so he was a little on edge. Latias noticed this and tried to comfort her sweet little hubby. 'Sweetie, relax. Everything is going to be okay.' Latias said in a very soothing voice that made Ash sigh pleasantly, but didn't notice the low hanging tree branch, which whacked him in the face and sent him flat on his back, pulling Latias with him by accident. As they fell, a pile of snow fell from the top of the tree covering our couple, but they didn't notice, as they blushed fiercely at their situation. Ash had landed flat on his back with Latias landing on top of him, their noses brushing slightly together, though the position they were in wasn't unappealing to them, they just didn't want to do….THAT, right now.

They brushed the snow off them and Ash saw Latias was starting to shiver, since she was part dragon, she was vulnerable to cold weather, put felt Ash put his arm's around her and pull her close, trying to warm her up. Ash saw a sign that said 'route 2', so they haven't really walked that far, but they decided to head back, but before they do, let's see what Brock and Ninetales were up to, shall we?

**Ash's house after the couple left.**

Right after the door closed to the house, Brock and Ninetales who were sitting on opposite chairs, lunged at each other and intercepted the other with a kiss as Brock started rubbing Ninetales ass with care making her body feel like it was melting from the warmth. When they sat down on the couch, Brock pressed play on the remote to start the movie and they plopped down on the couch as Brock was rubbing Ninetales ass with love and Ninetales was resting her had on his shoulder as she rubbed her hand against his chest. Then something happened to her that she could not explain why she did it, but she did not regret it at all. Her hand started to flow south of Brocks chest and reach his pants, which caused Brock to gasp as Ninetales hand started to slip inside his pants to reach for his cock, which was already erected. She reached it and just left her hand there, feeling it and slightly rubbing it which caused Brock to shudder as she continued to rub as he rubbed her ass.

They were rudely interrupted as the door handle started to jiggle, so they quickly changed their positions so that Ninetales hand was out of Brock's pants, but his hand was hidden by the blanket so he could continue to rub her ass. The other finally walked in and sat down in the other love seat and decided to relax at home since it was only quarter to 2:00. "So what have you guys been doing?" Ash asked slyly as stared at the other couples which were starting to blush. 'We didn't do anything, just watched the movie is all.' Ninetales said quickly as she looked at Brock. Ash just shrugged and decided to let it go for now, so he just put his around Latias and rubbed her shoulders affectionately as Latias looked at him. 'You can go a little lower behind me, you know' she said sweetly and a little bit of pleading, which confused Ash, but started to trail his hand down her back 'lower' she kept saying until her was right above her ass, then she said 'lower' one more time. This informed h that she was allowing him to rub her ass now, which he did not hesitate to do.

He started to rub her ass with care and love as she started to purr in delight of this affection. This went on for ten minutes until Brock broke the silence and the couples love trance "so Ash, you sure you got everything ready for the meeting?" worried Brock as he wanted that law to go. Ash gave a confident nod "yeah, it's all here" he said as he tapped a briefcase next to the love seat. They started talking up a plan until the clock struck and they saw it was 7:00 at night. They all said good night and head to bed, when the lights went off, in Brock's room, he and Ninetales were facing each other, his hands on her ass and her hands on his erected cock as they fell asleep like that. In the master bedroom with Ash and Latias, Latias was wrapped in Ash's arm's as he rubbed her ass gently, which caused he to moan with pleasure and gave a slight gasp as she felt Ash nibble on her earlobe, but she didn't stop him, just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Three days later, city hall 8:00pm**

We see a room full of people and a stand in the middle of the room, facing the people were the leaders of town, or to be more specific, the gym leaders some who represented towns without gyms. They were called to order to be silenced and the leader of the council was gym leader of Viridian city, Giovanni(author says in disgusts and spits) "okay, that's all the important business passed, if anyone has something they want to say, speak now or be silent." he said as he looked around for takers. Suddenly the doors of the hall busted open with someone yelling "WAAAIIIITTT!" at the top of their lungs as Brock, Ash, Latias, and Ninetales(who were both in human form) came rushing in. As they sat down to speak, Ash and Giovanni locked eyes and stood up, yelling "YOU AGAIN!" Ash couldn't believe that his enemy was in the council and Giovanni couldn't believe that his enemy was debating him.

"what business do you bring to debate?" asked one of the councilmen curiously. Ash stood up and walked to the stand. "we wish to have the 'anti-pokemon-human' law removed immediately!" he proclaimed as a few people cheered behind him. Giovanni was taken back by this, seeing the person he wish to be gone for good, trying to get rid of the law that he now wanted gone to stop he haters from attacking. "what would you gain from something like that?" asked Giovanni, who had a pretty good idea on why, but Ash just said that wasn't their business. "I mean, if a person is in love, why does it matter with who or what species they are. If it's true love, then it shouldn't be constricted by a stupid law!" Ash exclaimed, clearly furious. The council thought about it for a little bit but Ash continued to speak "answer me this, if you fell in love with a pokemon, would you let a stupid little law stand in the way" the council hung their heads and shook no "well then, that doesn't mean that you should ruin it for anyone else, right?, RIGHT?" Ash yelled which startled them. They called a huddle and after 5 minutes of arguing, they looked at Ash to answer.

"if you can show us at least one couple like this, we'll lift the law" said the leader of Saffron city. They smirked, not believing they could find someone like that, but were taken back when Brock and the girls stepped forward. "here's two for you" Ash smirked back as the girls changed to their human forms and gave the boys a passionate kiss on the kiss in their pokemon form. The council discussed this and gave a nod "well since you presented not one, but two couples, we declare the law….nullified" he yelled as he banged the gavel and said good night as they all left. The gang could not believe their eyes, they won the fight against the law, they whooped and cheered and they kissed each other. They decided that before this get to…personal, they head back home for some rest since it was 9:00pm and celebrate in the morning. As they head back, the couples hand their hands inside their mates back pockets and rubbing their asses inside the pockets.

**The next day**

The couples were asleep with their mates, not a care in the world, when they heard the door open in the living room, effectively awaking the couples who crashed on the loveseats. "Hi dear, hi Brock, good to see you" they recognize the voice, it was Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, who had just returned from Johto. They all said 'good morning' back to her, but she realized the two girls she didn't know, sleeping in their arm's, then decided to wake up and tackle the boy's down with a kiss, a French kiss to be exact. "Ash Ketchum, who are these young ladies?" she fumed, clearly pissed-off to a breaking point. Ash remembered that he never told her about Latias or Ninetales, but he thought '_better now than later'_ as he stood up, shook his head clean, and helps Latias up and to the Kitchen where they can all talk together. Once everyone was situated, Ash began to speak "well mom, this is Brock's girlfriend" he said pointing to the Ninetales, who was in pokemon form, sleeping in his lap as he scratched her ears. "and this beauty is my fiance" he said proudly as he showed his mom the ring on Latias finger. Delia was completely shocked to see both girls, both pokemon, and they had Brock and Ash to themselves and she was going to have a daughter-in-law finally. "well…I…I don't know what to say" she stuttered as she stared at the couples with curiosity. "well, you could give us your blessings" begged her son with plead in his eyes. "you've got it, sweetie" Delia giggled as Ash blushed, only used to Latias calling him that only.

"thanks mom, you're the best." he said as he hugged him mom, took Latias by the hand and pulled her outside, saying that they're going to professor Oak's lab for the day. With one last wave, the couple were gone and out of sight. Brock and Ninetales decided to go back to sleep together on the love seat as Delia jus sat in the kitchen, absorbing everything she had just learned that had happen when she was gone. She was going to be a grandma soon and she just couldn't wait for it to happen, but she new it will come when it comes and not to rush them. As they walked, Ash was filled with pride that he kicked the laws ass and happiness that his mom gave them their blessing. If it started to rain, thunder, and lightning, not even that would bring him down anymore. He couldn't wait to set the wedding date, but for now he just rested with Latias, telling himself one thing over and over again as the couple were asleep I the grass.

'_I'm the luckiest man in the world'_ was his final thought as he entered the realm of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Hath No Rules ch.8

***A/N* hello my fellow readers, here is another installation of the story, so enjoy. Fair warning, this is a wicked lemon, so be prepared!**

**Pallet town, Saturday morning.**

We see our hero asleep at 7:30 still with his girlfriend with one hand over her and the other on her ass. He is asleep with a smile on his face, the reasons? Simple he kicked the law to the curb and can now be with Latias anywhere in Kanto. As the light from outside were creeping through the trees near his windows, the light was trying to flash on his face. Finally, the lights hit him, which caused him to groan and slowly open his eye's to see the back of the neck of his most beloved in front of him. He started to kiss the back of her neck, for he could not resist to, as he slowly caressed her ass with gentle care. Latias was feeling what Ash was doing and couldn't help but shudder with pleasure as she slowly turned around to face him, though Ash stopped rubbing her ass, but kissed her even more passionately if possible. Instead he started to rub her belly as she lifted his head for a proper kiss. When they broke for air, Ash sat up against the head board in his room while Latias nuzzled on the right of his as he gently rubbed her belly, when he heard her giggle. "What?" Ash questioned as he wondered what's funny 'nothing, but you know…you can move your hand a little lower' she said blushing when she spoke while Ash was taken back by that. He moved his hand lower until he was an inch from her womanhood, asking for permission to continue, but took her next movement as a yes as she started to slowly trail her hand in his boxers for his manhood, which was already erected.

As he made his way into her underwear, he gasped when he felt Latias take hold of his cock and feel his heart beat through it. He reached her cunt and he could feel the heat resonating from it as he slowly started to rub it as Latias stroked his cock slowly. He slowed down when he looked at his door "what if someone walks in on us" knowing when someone wakes up, they'll head for his room to wake him up. Latias looked at the door, her eyes turned blue and Ash saw the door close quietly and lock 'don't worry, know one will come in' she said as she kept stroking, only a little faster as she rubbed her cunt against his hands, telling him to continue. He didn't need to be told twice, so he continued to rub, but with one finger only which caused her to moan with pleasure. He was surprised when Latias stopped and stood up, pulling him along with her as they held each other close as they whispered in each other ears 'honey' Latias started. Ash looked at her with care "yes" waiting for the rest of the answer. She blushed as she closed her eyes and continued to speak when she pulled him closer so only he could hear' I want you to mate me' she said in a whisper which took Ash by surprise, but replied "it would be an honor, my sweet love" he said as he embraced her in a kiss as his hands trailed for her underwear, as did hers.

They felt the underwear come off each other as they looked down and they saw each others most sacred areas. Ash was shoved onto the bed by Latias, who went on her knees as she saw Ash's member throb with each heart beat. She slowly lowered her head onto it until the head was in her mouth and a little pre was leaked, which she gladly swallowed as she continued to go up and down on it, causing Ash to moan with pleasure. Latias then used Psychic to move them so that they were on the bed and she was on top of Ash, and her cunt was in his face. He pulled her closer until his tongue reach her cunt and started to lick it with as much of his tongue he could use, so he ended up having his lips against it too. They were like that for five minutes, unaware of the people awake down stairs and able to hear what they're doing in their room.

**In the living room with Brock and Ninetales**

They woke up to hear a sound of a bed starting to creak upstairs and the sounds of moaning and groaning, which made them shudder at that noise which, sure enough, woke up Ash's mom, who was coming down the stairs. "who's making all that noise?" she asked groggily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, and then notice that only Brock and Ninetales were in the living room and the others weren't anywhere to be seen. "Is Ash…?" she questioned the others, who nodded and told her that it would be the best to let them be because she might catch them in a bad time. She huffed and decided they were right, and also she would chew them out later, and then asked if they were hungry. They said yes and offered to help, but she said no and told them to relax until it's ready. They slumped down and wondered when the others will be done already.

**Back with our love birds**

The couple were still in the same position they were in as we left, only they were going a little faster when Ash sent a thought to Latias '_Latias, I… I can't last much longer' _he sent as Latias already knew and could tell Ash was close to releasing his seed. After two minutes went by, Ash couldn't hold anymore and sent a thought to her _'I'm going to cum, Latias'_ and he did right after she got the message and he released his load in her mouth just as she came in his face. She felt her cheeks puff out filled with Ash's load, not dripping any of it and was able to swallow it all as she got off of Ash and handed Ash a towel he had in his room for his face. "Thanks" he said as he wiped his face off, but when he was done, he was hit with Psychic and was flat on the bed. 'now for the real fun' Latias stated as she climbed on top off Ash and rubbed her chest against his as she positioned his cock until she was able to slid onto it, when she did, she gave a little gasp from the sudden penetration, but continued to go up and down as she kissed Ash as he rubbed her back. Soon Ash got on top and stated to pump slowly but kept his rhythm as he held Latias with care as he ran his tongue over her breast, which caused Latias to shiver in that area with a breeze pass through.

Ten minutes of pumping for the couple felt like they were in heaven as they felt closer to each other than before. Suddenly, Ash could feel a tingle go from his brain to his feet, telling him he was close. "Latias, I'm going to cum again" he said as Latias grinned, kissed him on his bare chest, then said eight words that made Ash blush extremely intensify 'I…want…to…have…your…baby…fill…me' she said as she tilted her head back and couldn't hold it anymore and gave a loud moan, even Ash didn't care if they heard them. Then his will gave way and he exploded, filling Latias with his seed inside her as she moaned and panted, along with Ash. 'I love you so much, Ashy.' Latias moaned as she French kissed him, and if he gave a reply, it was down and lost in her throat, but she already knew he loved her back.

They got off the bed and gathered some new clothes for a shower. Ash looked in the hallway and when he said it was all clear, they both ran into the bathroom and started the shower. They took their showers together and when they were done, they were talking about what ust happened, causing giggles and mutters, but they didn't notice that the door to the bathroom was wide open because of all the steam. The others were standing in the hallway and when the steam cleared, they saw a naked Ash kissing a equally naked Latias, but when one of them coughed to get their attention, they looked in their direction and Ash spoke "um, do you mind?" he snapped as he closed the door on their face, so the others waited down stairs for them, which was about a ten minute wait as they saw the couple come downstairs with each others hands inside the others back pockets, rubbing their ass with care.

Brock stared at the couple as they rubbed the back of their heads, feeling a bit embarrassed. "so, it sounded like you guys had a 'fun moment' upstairs" he started slyly as he chuckled seeing the couple blush a million shades of red. "um….eh….oh…" Ash muttered out, trying to find the words to say when Brock decided to take mercy on his pal. "hey I was joking, relax" Brock chuckled as Ninetales napped on his lap. The young couple relaxed and slouched on their seats with relief, well until Delia walked into the room. "ASHTON KETCHUM, WHAT ON GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she yelled which scared both Ash and Latias until Ash had the courage to speak back. " you heard what we did, and I don't care what you think of it! Me and Latias are getting married, remember? We just started part of what our life will be together, if you have a problem with it, say it now or SHUT UP!" he ended shouting at his mom, who was shocked to say the least. Ash took Latias' hand and they left for a walk to clear his head. Delia snapped out of shock and just grinned at what he did, Brock noticed this and was puzzled "your own son just talked back to you and your smiling?" he asked as she turned to face him to speak "he didn't stand up for himself Brock, he stood up for Latias.

That show's how much he cares for her and that tells me I raised him right, so I'm happy" she finished with a lone tear falling from your eye. Before she left back to the kitchen to make lunch, one thought crossed her mind as she worked _'Latias is in good hands with my son, I can't wait to say how proud I am of him….also to see my grand children'_ she almost squealed at the last part.

**With Ash and Latias**

Ash was cradling Latias under his arm as he was mumbling to himself. Latias tried three different times to snap him out of it, but they didn't work. So she thought her next idea is fool proof. She got in front of Ash and planted her lips on his, she could feel his shock and his returning of the kiss. When they broke, Ash caressed Latias' head in his hands as he looked into those amber eyes that had swept him away countless time "sorry I wasn't talking to you right now" Ash told very sheepishly as Latias giggled, took hold of his arm, and continued walking 'it's okay, but why did you flip out at you mom exactly?' she asked with a ponderous look on her face. Ash sighed as he looked at her and told her why "the reason is that she wasn't just yelling at me, she was yelling at you, just not knowingly. That's why I did what I did. I was standing up for you because nobody yells at my wife like that, no matter who they are." he said as fire burned in his eyes, which comforted Latias as they decided to rest on the grass for a little bit before heading back. "hey Latias, where do you want to live when were married?" he asked as she thought about it.

'if you don't mind, I would like to stay in the gardens back in Alto Mare.' she answered as Ash chuckled and kissed her cheek "wherever that makes you happy, then I'm happy" he replied as they got up and walked back, but Ash asked Latias if it would be okay if Brock and Ninetales would stay with them if they wanted. She said it was okay if they wanted to. They wondered when they will be able to have children, but Latias said she can only get pregnant when she's in heat, which isn't for 10 days. They were sadden a little bit, but say for them to have kids all they need to do is wait 10 days. They firstly needed to plan a wedding date before the kids arrive so they can be a proper family. When they got back, Ash breathe sharply in and walked inside, only to be grabbed and pulled into a bear hug by his mom. "Ash, I'm so proud of you for standing up for Latias. That shows how good of a husband, father, and lover you will be to her" she said as she saw the couple blush.

After lunch had come and gone, they all decided to watch a movie, but they made the mistake of letting Delia pick the movie. She picked a romance film and lied about saying she had to go to see a friend. As they watched the movie, the couples were snuggling together, showing their love to each other, telling them their beautiful and handsome, except for Ash and Latias who were in a argument about who didn't deserve who. They gave in when they saw a scene where the couple were kissing under the mistletoe and decided to kiss as well. After the movie was over (ten minutes later) the couple broke for air and spoke to each other before falling asleep in each others arms.

'I love you, sweetheart' was what Latias said before she fell asleep, but not before she heard Ash say his "goodnight, Latias, for whom I could not live with out" they blushed as they fell blissfully asleep and it was the best sleep they have ever had.

***A/N* that's the chapter everybody, please review and tell your friends. Until next time, I'm out, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Hath No Rules ch.9**

***A/N* hello readers here is another chapter for your pleasure, enjoy! I do not own anything of pokemon in any way, shape, form, or dimension.**

**Pallet town, the next day**

We see our main couple resting on the couch while Ash's mom was fixing some afternoon snacks up, but Brock and Ninetales decided to go out for lunch in Pewter city, since they can finally go around town again without worry. As they walked, they were completely satisfied that they can finally be a regular couple without the law restricting them, though they do still get some odd stares and glares, but they don't care. They got to the restaurant as ordered their food, all the while they were playing footsie under the table, which caused them to giggle and chuckle when they're food came. After they finished eating their food and paid the bill, they decided to just walk around for a while before heading back. Brock was starting to wonder to himself when Ninetales next heat was, but he didn't want to ask since it was personal. They reached a field and decided to rest there for a few minutes before going home. Ninetales shifted to her human form and snuggled next to Brock while he gently rubbed her back with affection that can simply be seen by anyone.

'Brock, can I ask you something personal?' Ninetales spoke with worry in her voice, which startled Brock. "Of course, what is it" he replied as Ninetales twiddled her thumbs together 'sweetie, do… do you have kids?' she finally was able to say, which actually toke Brock by surprise, but quickly recovered from his shock and already had an answer prepared. "Yes. Yes, I do" he said as he saw Ninetales eyes light up like a Christmas tree. She started to kiss him franticly as Brock started to rub her ass with care while she started to rub his cock, feeling that it was already erected. They kept at this for a few minutes before they stopped and decided to head back home, blushes already glowing on their faces. When they got inside, they saw the other couple flirting with each other and Delia washing dishes in the kitchen. They sat down on the other couch and took a nap after today, leaving Ash and Latias awake by themselves since his mom now said she just 'got a call' from a friend that needs her help for a while, but really she just wanted to give the couples their own time together for a while and decided to stay with a friend in Johto for a few weeks or so.

Ash looked at Latias with loving care in his eyes, marking done that there's only eight days left until her heat was to come in. they had been able to get a small wedding already planned out in the two days that passed by, which was difficult for them, but they achieved it. They decided that it would be just a couple of friends in the backyard of Oak's lab, also all of Ash's pokemon, of course. They had everything all ready set and ready to go, but it's happening two days after Latias heat, so they got that to worry about, but Ash's mom got things set for that with clean sheet and plastic on the wall in case of something to go wrong. He just kept staring into her eyes until he couldn't resist her anymore and planted a kiss on her lips as he pulled her closer to him in a gently hug, but they quickly had a fight for dominance with their tongues, which was a tie and they both had equal dominance. They moaned with pleasure as they stood up, lips still locked, and swayed in each others arm's before accidentally slipping back onto the love seat. They gave a little laugh and went back to staring and flirting with each other.

A couple hours later, they decided to head back upstairs since it was actually 9:30pm to go bed. When they got to their room, Ash stripped down to his boxers while Latias got her night gown on and walked back into the room. As she slipped under the covers, Ash was kissing her passionately as she slid under, which made her giggle. They started to sleep slowly since they couldn't stop holding each other sweetly, since Latias started to trail down Ash's chest to his member while he trailed down her back until he reached her ass and gave it a small squeeze, causing her to gasp slightly, but recovered quickly as she reached his cock which was erected and rock hard. They decided that they should stop their since the heat wasn't far away in the future, so they fell asleep like they are now.

**Seven days later**

Two days, two days left is what kept passing through Latias mind for two days were left until she was to enter her heat, then two days after that she has her wedding to worry about. She was taken out of her thought when she felt something hug and kiss her from behind "worried about something, love?" said the person holding her as she spun around to see her love interest Ash, holding her passionately in his arms. 'No, it's nothing. It's just….I can't believe this is a happening' Latias replied as she had tears form in her eyes as she continued 'if someone had told me that my true love was going to marry me, I would think they were crazy. Yet here we are, soon to be married and' she put a hand on her belly 'going to be a full family soon, as well' she just broke down and let tears of joy start to flow down her cheeks as she buried her head into Ash shoulders as he stroked her back and held her gently. "Shhhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay, but we have to tell everyone we've invited about what we are." he said with worry in his voice. Suddenly, the doors to the front of the house busted open as all of Ash's friends flooded into the living room, calling for his name. Thankfully they were in the kitchen and Latias was able to revert to her human form before they went to see what the noise was.

They peeped around the corner and saw all of Ash's friends he invited for the wedding: Dawn, Max and May, Misty, Tracy, and all of Ash's pokemon who he had lent to someone or released. They took a deep breath and walked out into the living room, quickly bombarded with 'hellos' and 'how are you'. "Quiet!" Ash shouted at everyone who didn't expect him to ever raise his voice. Ash asked Max if he and Tia (a cute couple nickname he gave her the other day) could have the love seat he's on, which he gladly allowed them to have. Ash helped Latias sit down and sat down with her, then talked to his friends, wondering why they were here already "because we didn't want to be late for our little Ashy wedding" Dawn answered, messing up his hair during that last part, much to his annoyance. "So who is the lucky bride, anyway?" asked a curious little Max, who was leaning on the edge of his side of the couch. Ash took Latias hand and pulled her up with him "everyone this is my fiancée, Tia" he said proudly as he kissed her hand, which made her slightly giggle. Everyone greeted her with handshakes and hellos as she felt a little flattered by everyone being so nice to her, but she was sadden because her family wasn't going to be there for the wedding, little did she know that they had a very special wedding present set up for them back in the gardens right now.

**Secret gardens in Alto Mare**

We see Bianca and Lorenzo in the gardens relaxing under the tree in the gardens, drinking lemonade. "I hope they will like their present" Bianca stated as she looked at it. It was a two-floored four bedroom shack built in the gardens from scratch with all the necessities needed including kitchen, light, heat, water, and much more. "I'm sure they'll love it, Bianca" told Lorenzo, finishing his glass of lemonade and pouring another glass. She agreed with him and started to relax again.

**Back with our hero**

Everyone was chattering about their lives, how the families are doing, etc, but May noticed something in Ash's eyes that told her 'we have a secret and were afraid to say'. "Ash, I can tell you're hiding something from all of us, so what is it?" May stated as everyone leaned in closer, causing Ash to worry about what to say. "I… I d-don't what you're talking about!" Ash exclaimed while a blush grew on his face, rapidly increasing along with Latias'. "Ash was friends, so I can tell that you're lying. Just tell us, what is it?" Dawn was urging him to tell. Ash looked at Tia, she gave a nod, and he sighed as he stood up and spoke "do you guys promise not to freak out?" they all nodded vigorously, so Ash gave a nod to Latias and she stood up and engulfed herself in blue light as Ash spoke "everyone, meet my true love, my drive, my passion, my lover Latias!" as he finished, Latias was in her true form, which was startling to everyone, well except for misty since she already knew.

"Ash, you're marring a pokemon?" asked a confused Max, trying to comprehend what was going on. Ash grinned, nodded, and pulled Latias close to him until their lips met for a passionate kiss while the others stared away with blushes on their faces. When they broke, the saw the others look away, and he laughed at the sight of this "guys, we're done, you can look now" Ash said as the others looked at them with embarrassing faces on them. "Sorry, but this might take a while to get used to, but we are very happy for you both!" Tracy said before a question popped in his head. "Hey guys, if you don't mind, can I get a drawing of you two together?" Ash and Latias didn't mind and stood next to each other, Latias' head resting on Ash's shoulder, her hand on his chest. While Ash put one hand on her shoulder and the other hand on her belly, both looking exceptionally happy, so after ten minutes, Tracy finished "DONE!" he exclaimed and showed the picture. They had to give him props; it was a well done picture of them. They said they were staying at the lab, so they bid goodbye since it was 7:30pm and left. The couple decided to go upstairs for bed, so they got upstairs, went to bed and slept a peaceful sleep.

**Tomorrow night 11:55pm**

Ash and Latias were able to get plenty of sleep during the day so they could stay up all night and they had a clock counting down in their room for how much time is left. "Are you ready, sweetie?" Ash trying to comfort his beloved. Tia nodded and looked at the clock and counted down "5…4...3...2...1" was all she said before she got a look in her eyes that scared Ash slightly as he felt his body go numb and stiffen by her Psychic powers. Ash recovered and relaxed as he was pinned to the bed and Latias floated over him and literally ripped his shirt off and tore his pants off with her teeth trying to get to his 'member', which was steadily growing and throbbing with every heartbeat. She lowered herself until her chest was touching his and started to rub up and down while she let Ash's arms free and start roaming around her. Latias reached down and rubbed her claws against Ash's now fully erect member and lowered herself onto it as she bobbed her head on it up and down, earning a groan from Ash as Latias continued this for a few minutes until Ash spoke "Latias, I'm almost there" she grinned as she went faster 'I know' . That did it, that speed boot pushed Ash over the edge and filled Latias mouth with his seed, but she didn't spill a drop and swallowed all of it. 'Mm, sweet. Now it's your turn' Latias exclaimed as she switched places with Ash and showed her 'womanhood' in plain sight. Ash already knew what to do; he started to lick fiercely which made Latias gasp, but then moan with pleasure.

After a few minutes of tongue licking pleasure, Latias released her stuff in Ash's face and handed him a towel to clean his face off. Then he pulled himself on top of Latias and positioned his 'member' so it would slide right inside her. As he slid inside, Latias gave a groan of pleasure and pulled Ash in for a kiss and met their lips for a brief moment, only because Ash increased his pumping and after five minutes, he couldn't hold it for much longer. "Latias I'm about to cum" he groaned out as Latias pulled him close and muttered two words into his ear 'fill…me…" that sent Ash over the edge and released his load into Latias with a cry of her name and she his. They turned sideways and fell in each others arms for a good night sleep, gave each other a kiss and fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces and Ash thinking one thing _'I'm going to be a dad soon, and have my own family'._

**The next day**

Latias woke up before Ash did, but she didn't want to move. Then she noticed something on his nightstand that says 'for Latias after heat', she was able to get out of Ash's grip, earning a sigh from him as he woke up. When she picked up the note, she saw it was a pregnancy test for human-pokemon hybrids, which she considered a little odd, but went to the bathroom. Ash was barely awake now, but he heard a shriek come from the bathroom that woke up the other couple asleep in their room and fully wake up Ash as the door to his room was busted open by Latias, who was grinning from ear to ear. 'POSITIVE!' she was yelling when Ash saw the test in her hand and started to grin and pull her close and embraced her in a French kiss when the others ran in "what's going on?" demanded a cranky Brock, but was excited for them when he and Ninetales saw the test on the flow reading positive. "Congratulations, you guys!" he exclaimed as the couple broke for air and gazed deeply into each others eyes before saying thank you to the others. "Were going to be a real family soon" Ash said as he held Latias gently in his arms, who were rubbing her head against his chest.

'I can't wait' she said excited as she placed a hand on her belly giving a little rub, giving Ash a slight chuckle. They walked down the stairs to get something to eat and saw the time which read 12:00pm, so it would be lunch time right now. They ate and after they were done, they went for a walk down the road to see the other pokemon and how they were doing, but when they approach the fields, Ash was burned, punched, and trampled over by char izard, primape, and tauros, in that order. When they got their, they saw the others were up and told them the news and were congratulated by their friends, as they talked for the day, they saw the sky outside and decided it would be best to head home. When they got home, Brock had changed the sheets in Ash's room so they can sleep in comfort. The couple took a shower, got changed into their night clothes, bid good night to the others and went to bed with smiles on their faces both thinking the same thing _'tomorrow, I'm getting married!'_ they both thought as they fell asleep, both feeling at bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Hath No Rules ch.10

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as I do writing it. I do not own anything of pokemon.**

**Pallet town, the day of the wedding**

The time is 6:45am as we see our hero asleep with his girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife right next to him. As the sun was shining through the windows of the bedroom, our hero gave a groan and slowly woke up to see his lover still asleep peacefully, which gave him a sweet smile when he remembered what day it was and woke up Latias gently. She gave a small moan as she sat up and gave Ash a small push with a playful pout. 'Why did you wake me up so early?' she asked as she changed her form while Ash chuckled as he told her why "forgotten what's happening today, have we?" he joked as he finished changing. Latias gave a confused stare which quickly changed to a shocked smile on her face as she tackled Ash down to the floor 'we're getting married today!' she exclaimed as she nuzzled her head on Ash's chest as he stroked her neck down to her back. They all blushed and got up and walked down the stairs hand-in-hand to see Brock and Ninetales making-out like there was no tomorrow on the love seat. They cleared their throats to get their attention, but they others didn't hear them as their tongues were lost in each others throats, which made the others just shrug, head out the front door and go to the lab.

"I can tell that you're excited today," Ash said as they continued to walk along the path 'or course I am, I am getting married to the man I love!' she exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile and slightly blush. "And I'm getting married to the woman of my dreams, who I think I don't deserve to be with." Ash chuckled playfully as Latias looked at him with caring eyes 'no, if anything I don't deserve you' she replied as they gave a small laugh and decided that they were meant for each other as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted five minutes as they broke for air and leaned their foreheads together and just smiled at the other. They reached the lab and could not believe their eyes as they saw the backyard completely transformed for the wedding. The water-types were making ice sculptures while the fire types were helping set up the tents for the night party and lighting torches, they see the grass types setting up flower decorations everywhere while the electric types were setting the light fixtures with thunderbolts, charging them. They saw heir friends setting up the chairs and alter when they saw the couple walking up to them "hey guys, how's it going?" Dawn asked as she finished setting up the chairs. "Very good and exciting as well" Ash answered as he gave his friends a hug and good mornings. Suddenly they heard a rustle in a bush and smelled something in the air "hey guys, who's using spice?" Max asked when Ash paled and cursed aloud "oh, shit…" as a pokemon busted out from the bush and tackled Ash down.

'ASH!' yelled the pokemon who tackled him down and brushed her head against his chest, making him uncomfortable. "Um… hey, Bayleef? Can you get off, please?" Ash said, as he felt uncomfortable with the situation he was in, luckily Bayleef got off right away. 'Ash, who is she?' Latias asked as she walked up to Ash and took one of his hands with hers as she hid behind him. Bayleef was shocked to see what the woman in front of her did (nobody had the guts to tell Bayleef that Ash was getting married) 'WHO are you?' Bayleef exclaimed as she looked at Ash with fury in her eyes. Ash was about to speak, when Latias intervened 'who am I?' she exclaimed 'I'm his wife!' she yelled as she held her hand out and twiddled her hand to show of the ring. Bayleef was horrified by this since everyone, minus Ash, knew that she was in love with Ash, but to learn that someone else had taken his heart away from her, that was her last straw!

Without thinking, Bayleef unleashed a magical leaf attack on Latias and closed her eyes, waiting to hear the sound of victory, which she heard, but when she opened her eyes, tears started to form in them. She saw, on the ground, a bruised and slightly bleeding Ash, who had taken the hit instead of letting it hit the woman he loved dearly. "I told you Latias, I won't let you get hurt" Ash wheezed out before passing out from exhaustion, Latias was holding his head close to her and gave a small sob, not noticing the crying Bayleef, who was walking away. It wasn't until four hours later, which puts the time at 11:00am that Ash woke up from passing out, but instead of slowly getting up, he sprang up from bed, threw on his clothes and ran down stairs, only to run into Latias, who was in her human form from taking a shower, and landed on top of her in his room, but in the state of shock, Latias dropped the towel by accident.

'ASH! YOUR'E AWAKE!' Latias screamed as she smothered Ash's face and lips with a barrage of kisses, happy to be with the one she loved the most in the world. Ash was at a lost for words as he returned all of the kisses Latias was giving, then got up to give Latias some new clothes for her and realized what was going on today "Latias, the wedding!" Ash worried as Latias sat down and pulled him down with her. 'after the attack you had, we've postponed it for another three days' Latias said sadly as she laid down her head on Ash's thigh while he stroked her fur gently. "I'm sorry if that upsets you Latias" Ash apologized as Latias said it was fine and started to purr while Ash stroked her neck. They stayed like that for about half an hour before going to bed since the time was 9:00pm.

**The next day, high noon**

The gang was out on a picnic, each couple wanted to be with their love interests for the next day. Ash talked to Latias about asking Brock and Ninetales about living with them and that now was the best time to ask them. "Hey Brock, Ninetales, can we ask you guys something?" Ash asked when the other couple looked at them with curious faces. "Um, sure. What is it?" Brock asked them as the others took a deep breath and asked them "when I and Latias are married, do you want to live with us?" Ash finally stated while the other couple had shocked looks on their faces. They discussed it between themselves for two minutes before they answered Ash and Latias "we would love to live with you guys" Brock finally answered as the others looked ecstatic as they said thanks and hugged their friends. As the rest of the day went on, they talked about the living arrangements when they noticed that it was only 5:00pm so when they got back, they decided to watch a movie with their loves.

It was a romantic movie and after an hour of watching, Brock and Ninetales heard moaning coming from the other couple. When they looked over to them, they just silently chuckle to themselves. Latias was on top of Ash with her hands wrapped around Ash's neck while Ash's arms were trailing up and down her back as their lips were locked together for a sweet, French, passionate kiss. Brock and Ninetales decided to go upstairs for bed to leave the currently making-out couple to themselves. The couple kept going at it for the next five minutes and decided to take a quick break for much needed oxygen, they rested their foreheads on each others and just whispered to each other "I love you Latias, so much" Ash told as he laid a hand on her belly, feeling a small bulge forming. 'I know Ash. I love you too, I can't be without you.' Latias replied her voice filled with love and passion for hi as she placed her hand on her belly as well. 'Our child is going to be so cute' Latias giggled "just like their mother" Ash said as her pulled her in to continue their kissing, both with blushes on their faces and love in their hearts.

**The next day**

Brock woke fro his slumber to see Ninetales resting on his chest, purring as he stroked her fur. He looked at the clock on the bed side table to see it was only 7:30 in the morning. He managed to wake up Ninetales, though it wasn't that difficult because he just had to kiss her and he wasn't complaining about it. They got dressed and made their way down stairs and were surprised to see what they saw. They saw Latias and Ash asleep in each others arms, what's shocking about it? Well, they were asleep like that, with their lips still locked together and Brock swore he saw their tongues entwined together. They almost laughed from the image they're looking at, but they recovered and decided to go out for breakfast instead of disturbing them.

After ten minutes went by, Latias stirred and tried to yawn but couldn't. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her lips and tongue were still attached with Ash's, causing her to blush a deep red. She didn't mind being like this, actually it was the opposite. She started to kiss Ash back until he woke up, which was right away. They continued for five minutes before finally stopping for air, much to their dismay. "Good…morning…sweet…heart" gasped out Ash as he tried to get air flowing into his body. 'Good…morning…love' Latias replied as she finally was able to get the air back in her body and snuggle up to Ash. Ash put his arm over her and held her tightly under his arm as he caressed her face in his hand. They were rudely interrupted by the sound of both their stomachs grumbling with hunger, which made them both embarrassed.

They went out for breakfast and met up with Brock and Ninetales, who were currently making-out nonstop. Ash cleared his throat to get their attention, but didn't work so they decided to just leave them as they are and get some food. They sat down and ate their food quietly while playing footsie under the table, after the bill was paid; they saw that the time was 11:30am so they went for a walk through the viridian forest for about an hour or so. As they were walking they saw all different kinds of bug pokemon crawling around everywhere, then they came upon a small river and followed it to a small lake, full of water pokemon. They decided to rest here and watch the clouds go by as time went on for hem since they were snuggling together so closely that their breathe were mingling together.

'Ash, what do you think our child's name should be?' asked Latias curiously as she looked up to his eyes that made her body melt.

"Well, if it's a boy, I like the name Chad and if it's a girl, I like Jewel. What about you?" Ash answered when he looked at Latias, wondering what she thinks the names should be. 'I like those names, their perfect for our child' Latias replied placing a hand on her belly. "Or children, you never know" Ash said, placing a hand on her belly as well, suddenly they both felt a little kick inside her belly. Their faces showed extreme happiness and proud to be together like a family, Ash checked the time and saw that it was 1:15am, they were surprised at how much time has passed by so quickly. They got up and went home to see and smell the cooking of Brock's in the kitchen and yelled they were home to the others. "Welcome back, how was your day?" Ninetales replied coming down the stairs in her human form. 'It was wonderful and we know what we are going to name our children when they're born' Latias replied back to the others. Brock came into the room after washing his hands; he had heard what she had said and was curious. "What names did you choose?" Brock wondered as he looked at Ash "Chad for a boy, Jewel if it's a girl" Ash said with a smile on his face as he held Latias close to him on his lap and rubbed her belly.

They all talked about the living arrangements when they were going to be living together and also talked about how to take care of the wedding when they heard the clock go off. They looked up and saw a pidgey coming in and out of the clock, marking that the time is seven o'clock at night. They went into the kitchen, sat down and said their grace _'come lord Arceus, be our guest and let these gifts to us be blessed, amen.' _they started eating and to everyone's surprise, Ash wasn't totally pigging out like he usually does, it must be from all the time being around Latias, it's changing him. When they finished, Brock took the dishes and started to clean up he kitchen with Ninetales helping him while Latias and Ash sat in the living room, relaxing the meal off. When they finished, there was a knock at the door and Brock and Ninetales had grins on their faces as they answered he door. Suddenly, all of their friend piled into the room and sat down "Ash, Latias, we have a surprise for you" Brock started to say "me and Ninetales had the idea of throwing each of you a party before the wedding tomorrow" when he finished, Max and Tracy stood up and walked over to Brock while the girls walked over to Ninetales, then they saw a shadow lurking in the doorway, though everyone except Ash and Latias knew who it was. "So when do we start the game?" said the mysterious man, then Ash shuddered because he recognize the voice, though it seemed ore cheerful than last time he saw him! "Honey you made it!" dawn exclaimed as she lunged towards the man, who grabbed, spun her around once and kissed her on the cheek. "Glad you could make it, Paul" Brock said as he walked forward and shook his hand. "Thanks, so Ash finally got yourself a girl? Good job" Paul said as he walked into the room, Ash's eyes widen, Paul actually complimented him "uh…thanks Paul" Ash said unnerved a little as Brock took Ash by the arm and lead the boys to the attic while the girls had the living room to themselves.

The boys got upstairs to see a poker table set up and a mini fridge filled with Soda and Potato chips, they took their seats and started playing, after ten minutes, Ash finally had to ask Paul what happened to him "Paul, what happened to you, last time I saw you, you were harsh to people and your pokemon" Ash finally got of his chest as Paul looked at him with a sigh. "Well, it was because I started dating Dawn. See, Twinleaf town was having a winter festival and I was passing through, so I though 'could use a laugh or two' so I walked in and saw Dawn in her dress. She was beautiful and she saw me and pulled me to the dance floor, and you know me I was a grouch, but the music played, we swayed in each others arms and when we looked up, we saw a mistletoe hanging above our heads. I wanted to panic but didn't have the chance when Dawn pressed her lips against mine and I felt blissful for once actually." Paul told as they continued playing the game, though everyone was listening very closely "after that, we started going out and with her always happy attitude, it affected me. Making me more happy and caring" he finished as they started a game of Blackjack. Ash patted him on the back and said 'that's good for you, pal. Good for you.'

**With the girls**

While the boys were playing cards, the girls were talking, drinking tea and eating chips. 'You know guys, this is really nice of you, and thanks' Latias exclaimed as the others said no problem and continued on talking. Dawn also told the girls how she and Paul got together and everything that had happened since then. When the clock struck 10, everyone left, saying 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow'. The couples said good night an decided to head back upstairs for bed since tomorrow was the wedding.

**Giovanni's office**

Giovanni is seen pondering around his office ever since that meeting '_there's something about that boy, but what?'_ he had gone back to the council hall where the meeting was and found a comb with the word's 'Ash Ketchum' on it. He sent the hair to his science team for a DNA match and when they found it, they sent him a folder with everything that happened. When he opened it, his eyes widen and were shocked with the results. Since Team rocket wasn't his anymore, he was able to be in public and not worry about anything, so he made a plan to make a little 'visit' to Ash's home tomorrow. "Just wait boy, for the shock of your life" Giovanni said as he just grinned a normal grin for once with no evil plan in his mind.

**Tomorrow, 1:00pm, the lab's backyard.**

Today was the day, the day of the wedding and everyone was ready. Latias had finished getting on her dress with Ninetales help and all of Ash's friends were sitting down and the pokemon on the other side of the isle. The music started to play and Latias started to walk, or in this case float, down the isle to the alter, when she arrived, the man who weds them (a/n I don't know what they're called and I'm too lazy to find out) started the speech. When he finished, Ash and Latias said their vows and slipped the rings on each others fingers. The man said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" at that moment, Ash took Latias, dipped her as he kissed her. Everyone cheered, but their cheers were cut short due to the sound of a helicopter landing near them. They were shocked to see Giovanni walk out of the copter and all of the poke moon had attacks charged and ready to fire. Ash walked over to him, furious. "what the hell does a scum bucket like you want" he yelled as Giovanni only shook his head and chuckled.

What he said next made everyone gasp "now, now boy. Is that how you talk to your own father?"

**BOOM! PLOT TWIST! Didn't see that coming now did you? Well this is my longest chapter ever so please review. What's Ash going to do, find out next time on 'Love Hath No Rules'.**


	11. Chapter 11

Love hath no rules ch.11

**Hello reader's, sorry it has been taking so long but I am back and will try to get back to work. To recap what happened, Ash and Latias finally got married, but after the kiss Giovanni dropped down from his helicopter and told Ash, he was his father. Let us see how he reacts**

**Same point we left off**

A dead silence filled the air as our hero has learned a horrible secret. Giovanni, the leader and creator of team rocket, the 1 man he despised in the world, was his own father. The silence went on for three minutes, then four, tried to go for five, but that was when Ash was out of shock and his face lit with an anger that make Arcues afraid of him. "How…am…I…your…son?" Ash was able to stutter out through his gritted teeth while Giovanni just chuckled slightly and climbed back into his helicopter before answering. "I'm not going to interfere with you for certain reason, but we will meet again. Just wait and you will see," he yelled as he took off, leaving all of Ash's friends worried for their now married friend. They looked over to see Ash fall to his knees and they thought _'he looks like he was going to have a heart attack'_. They saw Latias quickly run over to her husband and kneel beside him, trying to help him 'sweetheart, is there anything I can do to help' she asked with worry. Ash stood up, took Latias' hand, and pulled her close until their lips met again before he answered.

"Just being with you will be enough, but my mother has a lot to explain after two weeks from now" everyone was confused wondering why he was going to wait so long, but they realized that now that they just got married, they have to go on their honeymoon. They all walked back to Ash's house for a small party before the married couple leave. They party went off decently as everyone mingled and learned more about some of Ash's friends that they have never met before. When they heard the clock struck 10:00pm, they decided to call it a night and as everyone left, Ash and Latias got their stuff they had packed and put it in the car his mother had gotten him for the wedding. They said goodbye to Brock and Ninetales, gave them hugs and told them to take care of the house. When they got in the car, they headed out with Latias resting her head on Ash's shoulder with a pleased look on her face, excited to be married to the one person she loved most in this world.

After two hour's of driving, they reached where they were heading, a small cabin in the Mt. silver mountain terrain. When they got inside and un packed all their stuff, they laid down in the bed and decided to fall asleep, well it was 12:30am, so who wouldn't want to sleep after a two hour drive at night?

**The next day**

We see our married couple asleep in each other's arms, well until Latias stirred and woke up to see Ash's face facing her with his eyes closed, she could obviously see he was still asleep. She gave a small chuckle until she slowly got out of bed, making sure not to disturb her hubby. When she stood up, she had a small chill run through her, then she remembered that Ash and Latias found it much more comfortable sleeping in the buff and so that they can get right to doing the 'love making' quicker. She threw some clothes on and went to make some morning breakfast for them. When the door closed to their room, Ash finally stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning slightly as he got up and threw some clothes on and walked out of the room. The whole cabin was a bit bigger than Ash had expected, it had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, an attic, and one kitchen, a flat screen TV in the living room, two love seats and one pullout couch.

Latias did not know that Ash woke up and Ash knew that, so he quietly snuck up behind Latias, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the back of the neck, earning a startle from the wife. She turned around to see a smiling Ash and gave him a small tap at his chest 'don't startle me like that' she said playfully as she finished cooking some eggs and bacon. As they ate their breakfast, they kept going on about how much fun their lives are going to be after their kids are born and living with Brock and Ninetales as well. When they finished, Latias took the dishes and set them by the sink as Ash turned on the news to check the weather. "this just in, for those of you on mount silver, beware for a snow storm is supposed to be coming their soon, so be careful to those on the mountain." when she finished, Ash and Latias looked slightly worried, but they got over it when Ash turned the TV of and started to make a fire in the fireplace for them to huddle around.

After the fire was going, they moved the couch so they could lie on the rug under a blanket together, just enjoying each other's company. They had their backs up against the couch with their arms around each other, they just rested their for about ten minutes or so and saw that the time was actually 12:02pm, meaning that half the day went by them already. Latias was staring at Ash, until she felt Ash's hand start to trail lower on her back, but she didn't stop him because her eye's caught sight of a small bulge growing under the blanket. She reached her hand under the blanket until she felt the bulge in her hand and gaze into Ash's eyes, who were gazing right back at her. Then they suddenly pressed their lips together, their tongues fighting for dominance of the kiss as the couples hand were roaming the bodies of their lover.

**Back at Ash's house**

Ninetales is seen resting on the couch in her human form, which to her felt more comfortable to be in, while Brock strokes her golden colored hair on her beautiful head. They had already talked about having children, but Ninetales told him that she could only get pregnant during her heat like every other female pokemon. He wasn't sure when her heat was and he never got the chance to ask her when it was, but Ninetales already knew when because it was actually tomorrow, but she was going to let it be a surprise for him. Brock noticed a evil looking grin on her face and felt a little nervous, but decided to let it slid…for now.

**Back with the honeymooners**

We see them how we left them, hands roaming all over their loves body, the lips locked together and their tongues fighting for dominance. Ash had a firm grip on Latias' ass and the other hand cupping her cunt while Latias had her hand on his erect cock, feeling his heartbeat and a small stream of pre stream over her hand. When they broke for air, they threw the blanket aside for it stopped them from continuing their plan. Latias quickly dove her head on Ash's cock, which caused him to groan as she continued to bob her head up and down, increasing the pleasure meter in Ash's mind before he can't hold it anymore. Latias could sense that he was going to cum and the pleasure from him was so great, she could see his hand grip the floor while the other squeezes her ass and his toes crack from curling up. He couldn't hold anymore, suddenly Ash gave a load moan and Latias cheeks bulged out from being filled up with Ash's seed, which she eagerly swallowed.

Ash quickly pulled Latias up to him until her cunt was touched by his tongue and repeatedly being licked by him. Latias was moaning with pleasure as Ash continued using his whole tongue inside her cunt, enjoying pleasing his wife. After two minutes of cunt licking, Latias gave way and released her stuff in Ash's face, which he licked off his face then pulled Latias down until they were at eye level with each other. They pulled In together until their lips met while Latias used her hand to position Ash's cock until she was right on the head of it, then slid down on it and get lifting and lowering herself while her lips were still locked with Ash. If Ash had gave a moan or groan of pleasure, it was lost somewhere down Latias throat as they continued their pace for ten minutes until it was almost two much for them.

"Latias, I'm… I'm almost there" Ash groaned as they broke for air which they desperately needed. All Latias did was give a small giggle and whisper in Ash's ear before locking their lips back together "fill…me…" she said, her voice filled with love, which sent Ash over the edge and release his seed inside Latias, causing her to shrill with pleasure. They were both out of breath and they fell into each others arms as they whispered to each other as the night went on "Latias, I love you and nothing is ever going to keep me from being with you and-" he placed a hand on her belly "our loving child" he finished as he kissed the top of her head when she spoke 'Ash, you mean the world to me and to think, we're married and going to be having children soon and live together. This is the best time of my life." she stated as she kissed his chest and fell asleep in his big, strong arms.

**The next morning, Pallet town**

We see Brock waking up from his slumber with Ninetales tightly clinging to him. Not wanting to let him go since she knew that she was going into heat sometime today and decided to tell him when. 'Wait Brock, I need to tell you something. It's very important' she said as he quickly sat down next to her. "what is it, sweetie?" questioned a very curious Brock as Ninetales took a deep breath and told him ' I'm going to be going into heat in-' she looks at the clock, which reads 9:30am '6 and a half hours' she finally was able to say as Brock looked slightly startled and taken back, but quickly recovered. "It's okay, thank you for telling me. Now I can get this place ready" he replied with a soft smile as he left and started to rearrange the living room for his surprise he was starting to plan up.

**Back with our honeymooners**

We hear the sound of humming and water running from a shower because Latias is in the kitchen making some brunch for her and hubby while Ash was taking a shower to wash off all the stuff off him from last night's 'fun time'. When Ash finished his shower, he grabbed a towel and walked in front of the mirror and started to work on his hair for once while he went through the thoughts in his mind. _'I can't believe this is happening, I mean I just got married to the woman of my dreams and going to have a child together. I don't know what I ever did to deserve this because I know she…she could do better than Me.'_ he thought as he felt his knees give way and he started holding onto the sink with his head hung. _'I mean, I… I don't even deserve her. She's gorgeous and I'm just plain old me, I… I just-' _that was as far as Ash had gotten when he heard the door of the bathroom open and see a smiling yet slightly crying Latias.

'Ash, you're wrong. I can't do better than you, you're the best thing that has ever happen to me and I don't want you thinking any different' Latias said softly in her soothing voice as she walked over to Ash and handed him his clothes to dress in. as soon as he was dressed, Latias pulled him close until their lips met for a sweet and passionate kiss. The rest of their day went of swimmingly as they ate their dinner and cuddled near the fire as they fell asleep in each others arms, knowing how much the other loves them.

**Back with Ninetales and Brock**

We see Brock setting up two queen mattresses in the living room while he stroked the fire in the fireplace. Ninetales was getting ready as she saw the clock say it was 9:27pm, which means that her heat was to come in three minutes. She made her way down stairs as she saw the room filled with fire light and Brock laying on the bed waiting for her "what's keeping you?" he said slyly. She grinned to the side and made her way to the bed and sat down next to him while they kept an eye on the clock, which reads only one minute left until the fun begins. 'Are you ready, sweetie?' she asked as they counted down after Brock had said yes. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0" was all Brock was able to say when he was pinned down by Ninetales, who had shifted to her human form and ripped off Brocks clothes, literally. As soon as she got to her goal, she gripped his erect cock and bobs her head on it, earning a groan of pleasure from Brock.

After five minutes of repeatedly bobbing up and down on Brock's member, he couldn't hold it anymore and released his load in her mouth, which filled her entire mouth with his cum, which she swallowed eagerly. 'Mm, delicious. Now your turn, Brock' she replied as she laid on her back and Brock lowered his head until his tongue had reached her cunt and began to lick fiercely, being overjoyed with his girlfriend. After five minutes of fierce licking, Ninetales couldn't hold it anymore and released her stuff in Brocks face, which he licked clean of himself. Brock steadied himself on his hands until he was on top of Ninetales and positioned his cock to slide inside her with ease. As he lowered himself on top of her, he slowly fed his cock inside her cunt, making her gasp slightly. He started to get a rhythm going, thrusting slightly faster and faster, until he spoke "Ninetales, I… I'm not going to make it much longer" he moaned as she just smiled and pulled him in until their lips met and she sent a thought into his mind _'fill…me…'_ that sent Brock over the edge and released his load.

Ninetales gave a shrill of joy as she felt Brocks cum fill inside of her, hoping to herself that this will get her pregnant. When they both finished, they fell into each others arms and fell asleep blissfully.

**One week and three days later**

Ash and Latias were in the living room, just snuggled under a blanket since they only have two days left in their honeymoon and wanted to make the most of it. They saw the news and it said that there should not be anymore storms for the rest of the week, so they didn't have any worries for when they go home**(*a/n* sorry guys but a little surprise is brewing up like Brock's soup). **They had their stuff backed up already and actually decided to surprise their friends by coming home early and telling them about what's it's been like in the mountain.

**Back in Pallet**

Brock and Ninetales were getting slightly worried because with the pokemon in town, they could tell when weather was going to hit and right now, a storm is coming to Mt. silver. They would have called their friends but the phones were down and they had no way to reach them. They just prayed to Arceus that they will be okay. They went inside and went to a worried sleep for their friends, who were also going to sleep, wanting to leave tomorrow.

**The next day**

Ash and Latias had all their stuff loaded into the car and checked the time that said 6:00pm and it was surprisingly dark outside already. They got into the car and drove off to head home, but as they we leaving and were on the road, the sudden snow storm hits, startling the couple and lose control of the car and skid of the edge of the road, tumbling down the hill and stopping, thirty feet from where they were on the road. Ash was able to get out of the car by kicking the door open, when he turned around, two things went through his mind: one, the car had no damage to any part of it what so freaking ever and two, he had to check on Latias. "LATIAS, are you okay!?" He yelled, trying to find his wife, and then he saw a hint of red sticking out of the snow just a few feet away. He ran over to her and dug her out; thankfully for him she wasn't hurt at all, thank god.

"Honey, are you okay?" he worried himself saying that as she stood up and brushed the snow of her 'yeah I'm fine, you?' she replied to him as Ash relaxed slightly. "Well I'm good. I can see the house in the distance so I think we can still make it home tonight if we hurry" he said as they quickly got in the car and luckily the car was still able to run.

They were able to get home in ten minutes and when they saw that the time said 8:30pm they were a little surprised to see the lights on in the house. They got to the door and began to repeatedly knock on the door until Brock finally opened the door to see the couple covered in snow and shivering from the cold, even with their jackets on. "Holy crap guys, are you okay? Get inside, warm up and explain what happened." Brock freaked out as he shoved the couple inside and told Ninetales to whip up some hot chocolate for everyone.

After everyone got settled and warmed up, Ash and Latias told them about the storm and their crash on the mountain which led them to the state that they are in or were in when they got there. "I can't believe that after all that, you guys are still okay" Brock sighed when Latias suddenly put her hand on her belly, along with Ash. "I just hope the baby will be okay, but before that when my mom gets home, she will be given hell for not telling me the big secret of who my father was" Ash replied as he looked out the window as the snow fell.

**Far off somewhere in the Kanto region**

We are seeing a lab where Giovanni is mixing different beakers of chemicals together. Since he knew Ash was his son and he married an eon, who would out live him by centuries, he wanted to do something for him for the first time in his life. "okay, if I mix this with that-" mixed together a blue liquid with a white feather in it with a red liquid with Ash's hair sample he had gotten from the council room "-done!" he held the potion in the air and then slipped it into a box that said 'fragile do not drop' on the front and a letter he wrote, then walked outside to his car and drove away, heading for Ash's home. _'I know he will enjoy this gift' _he thought to him self as they pulled up to the door and knocked.

Ash answered the door and like a flash of lightning, had Giovanni pinned to the wall with his arm against his throat. "What the hell do you want and what the hell is that?" he demanded as Giovanni chuckled before he replied, which shocked everyone in the room "what is in here is what will let you live for centuries with your wife"

**BAM! Chapter is over, sorry it took so long, but writers block to root in my brain for a while, but I will try to get back to track. So, what does Giovanni contain for Ash? Find out next time on 'Love hath no rules'!**


	12. Chapter 12

Love hath no Rules ch.12

**Greeting my fellow reader to yet another segment of love hath no rules. When we last left of, Giovanni had something for Ash that will give him the lifespan of an eon so he can grow old with Latias. Will he accept? Let's see…**

**Same time as we left off**

The gang we silent as Ash released his hold on Giovanni to let him explain "what are you talking about?" Ash questioned, completely dumbfounded by what Giovanni said. Giovanni chuckled as he held out the box in front of him "inside this box is a syringe of something I whipped up in my lab that has the power to give who ever takes it the lifespan of an eon" he said as Ash was still questioning this. "Why are you helping me anyway?" everyone agreed with Ash and said the same thing. "because you're my son and I might as well do one thing for you that's good" he replied as Ash was taken back by this reply "do you accept this gift or not?" he asked as Ash looked to his friends, who were giving him a face that said 'what the hell, give him a chance' so he answered him after five minutes of thought. "Yes, thank you." he said as Giovanni nodded and took out the syringe, which held a strange purple liquid inside. Ash stuck in arm out and gasped as he felt the needle pierce his arm and after it was taken out, Giovanni left saying that the was something else that will help him in life in the liquid.

Brock closed the door as they walked Ash over to the living room as he was feeling slightly dizzy. Suddenly, Ash was engulfed by a bright red light as if surrounded by flames. When the flames died down, they did not believe what was standing in front of them right now. It was a Blaziken, but it was black everywhere the red used to be and blue replaces the white everywhere as well. "What are you all staring at?" the Blaziken spoke, surprisingly, in the human tongue while everyone recognized the voice but Latias was first to speak. 'Ash, sweetie, is that you?' she said slowly as the Blaziken looked at her with a confused face. "yeah, why?" the Blaziken, now known to be Ash, answered as they held up a mirror that Ninetales and Brock went to look for and put right up in front of Ash. Ash started to freak out a little as he felt himself all over, making sure he wasn't dreaming, when he made sure, he tried to think of how to change back. He thought of his human body as he tried to think when another red light engulfed him and they saw the human Ash sitting in the shiny Blaziken place. "What the heck? Hey, maybe I can switch back and forth when I think off the form in want to be in!" Ash exclaimed, glad to be back into his old body, but one thought did cross his mind when everyone decided to head to bed and figure out what to do about this tomorrow _'if I have a pokemon form, can I use attacks like a pokemon?'_

**The next morning**

Ash strangely was up before six in the morning for once and is seen in his backyard with targets he built to test out the power of his new form. "Okay, just relax and concentrate on the form" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and after a minute of focusing, he opened his eyes to see he was in the Blaziken form. "Alright now let's try some attacks" he said as he charged at one of the targets and suddenly his foot ignited on fire as he hit the target, turning it to ashes instantly. "Okay I have blaze kick down, what else?" he pondered as he opened his mouth, felt momentum build inside his and a sudden flamethrower shot out of his mouth, destroying yet another target. "Cool flamethrower! Let's try one more attack and that should be good" he exclaimed as he got a running start towards the last target when his wrist ignited and engulfed his entire right-hand as he swung a right hook at the dummy and knocked his head clean of and sent it flying so far that it landed in the Cerulean city gym pool, startling Misty.

"Okay, that's perfect. Now I can fight and defend the ones I love and more importantly, my family and wife" he thought to himself when he was taken out of thought when he heard someone shedding tears. He spun around to see a slightly crying Latias, who was wrapped in the bed sheet of the bed since they slept in the buff. 'sweetie, that is very sweet that you are so protective' she sniffled out from the tears as Ash changed back to his human form and walked over and embraced Latias in his arm's. "Thank you and believe me, no one will ever separate us, ever" he said as they embraced their lips together for a brief second because his mom came home and accidentally walked between them, causing them to separate. "Starting now, no one will separate us." he chuckled at the inconvenience that happened, but remembered what he must speak with his mother about, as did Latias.

They found their mom sitting in the living room and told her they needed to have a serious talk with her about something, Delia just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. "mom, I found out who my dad was" he said sternly as his eyebrows narrowed together as his mom was shocked that he found out about that. "what? How!?" she exclaimed, wondering how he found out Giovanni was his father "he dropped off by the wedding and dropped the bomb so to speak" he replied. Delia sighed and decided that it was time to tell him the truth about his father "okay, we met at a town dance, he asked me for a dance and we kinda hit it off from there. We dated and did other stuff that I'm sure you get what it is" she started to say as her son groaned and nodded, motioning for her to continue "well it was months later that we had to break up because we got into a horrible fight that I will not discuss. Anyway after that I was feeling sick lately after a week of our break-up, so I went to the doctor and after ten minutes he told me what was wrong, which shocked me" she said as she wiped a small tear forming in her eye. "he said 'miss Ketchum, your pregnant' that shocked me deeply and I knew it was his child but I couldn't contact him so I kept you and raised you and tried my best to keep it a secret from you" she finished as she felt Ash's arms wrap around her in a hug.

"thank you for telling me what happened mom and there is two more things you need to know." he said nervously as she stopped crying and looked at her son.

"what's that, dear?" she asked as he took a deep breath and told his mom about the two event's that's going on. "okay, firstly me, Latias, Ninetales and Brock have all agreed to live together and we will be leaving in three days." when he said that, his mom looked like she wanted to start crying again, but held strong as she asked what the other thing was. Just then before he could speak, the front door busted open and Giovanni rushed in to speak with Ash "Ash! There's something wrong!" he exclaimed not noticing the woman right next to him "what is it?" he asked as Giovanni continued "well it seems the eon DNA I gave you wasn't stable and degraded before you used it, in other words you don't have an eon lifespan just human." he finished as Latias looked like she was about to cry until he spoke up again "but I have a solution. I used up all the boy eon DNA, but I have this" he held up a syringe filled with something strange inside it "if you both agree, this liquid can give your wife the life span of a human so that you may still grow old together, if you want" Latias already jumped him saying yes about fifty time over and over.

"well, how about it Ash?" Giovanni asked, ready to put the needle in Latias arm. Ash had thought about it and finally said yes and with that, the liquid was injected into Latias. Then he got eye of Delia and was out of the room so fast it looked like a twister went straight through, she just ignored it and told Ash to say what his second thing was he needed to say. "okay, just promise you won't freak out to badly at me" after his mom promised, he backed up, took a deep breath and shifted form into his pokemon form. When his mom saw this form she didn't scream, actually she just walked up to Ash and ran her hand through his fur, admiring the coloring on him. She was chuckling silently to herself when she remembered him saying he wished he was a pokemon, who would have ever guess it would happen. After everything was said and done, they all went to do their own thing, Delia went to make some late lunch, Brock and Ninetales were starting to pack their stuff in their suitcases, and Ash and Latias decided for a walk around the town.

After ten minutes of walking around, the came to a small field at the bottom of the hill they are on top of. Ash then snuck quietly behind Latias and grabbed her and pulled her close, only to have them both fall down the hill in each others arms. When they stopped rolling, they were in a field of wheat when they heard a small clang coming from their necks, when they looked down they saw that the couple necklaces they have had locked together in a heart, saying on the back 'together forever, no matter what'. they looked into each others eyes and then the pulled each other close until their lips met and tongues entwined together, feeling their now familiar property. While their mouths were locked, their arms were roaming each others bodies, giving them sweet pleasure as Ash had his hands cupped around Latias cute ass while Latias cupped her hand on Ash's cock, feeling it already hard, but they both decided that they shouldn't do this in public because there is a high chance of being caught, so they just continued kissing, ass gripping embracement.

After another ten minutes went by, they finally stopped for air, gasping for the much needed oxygen into their lungs. Ash stood up and helped Latias up to her feet and decided that they should head back home for lunch and pack their stuff. As they walked, Latias placed a hand on her belly, making sure the child was ok, thankfully it was, Ash placed his hand on her belly as well then they both felt a small kick come from inside her, which gave them grins on their faces, eager to be parents soon. When they got back, they could smell the scent of food in the air and the sound of zipper's shutting upstairs in the rooms, they went upstairs and to their surprise, they saw all their stuff was packed already. "We took care of packing your stuff guys, so don't worry about it right now" Brock said as he stood in the doorway of the couples room. "thanks Brock" Ash thanked as they decided to head down stair for lunch, or given that it's 6:00pm, dinner most likely. When they stepped in the kitchen, they saw a big turkey on the table, a tub of mashed potato's, a bowl of corn, and a bowl of gravy. They sat down and said grace, _"come lord Arceus, be our guest, and let these gifts to us be blessed, amen" _after grace they started to eat when Delia brought up a question for the small group of friends "so where do you guys plan on living now?" they looked at each other and then at Latias 'I think we can tell her, I trust her' Ash then spoke "we're going to live in the small town of alto mare in the secret garden of the Latis" he finished as his mother's eyes widened from surprise.

"well that's a surprise, so I'll make sure to call before I visit so you can lead me there" she said as they finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen and decided to head for bed. Since they had only one guest room and Ash's bed wasn't big enough for two, Delia pulled out the hide-a-bed for Ash and Latias to sleep on. The put the sheets on the bed and everyone said goodnight, Delia went to bed first sleeping in her room, Brock and Ninetales fell asleep second in the guest room, lastly Ash and Latias decided to turn in for the night, so they stripped down to the buff and climbed under the covers with Latias being held in Ash's arms tightly as he slowly began to rub her breasts while they slept through the night.

**The next morning, the roof of the house 5:55am**

we see our hero standing on a balcony he built when he was home before he had left for Sinnoh, he had done this for a while, just climb up and watch the sun rise when he heard a voice. 'couldn't sleep, huh' Ash grinned as he looked behind him and saw Latias in her pokemon form, still wrapped around the blanket they were using. "come here" he said as she floated over until she was firmly tucked under Ash's arm and received a kiss on the head, then they both watched the sunrise together for the first time and hopefully not the last either. After the sun had risen, they walked back down stairs to the front door and walked into the house, only to see the others sitting on the couch and pull out bed with the suit cases down stairs. "what's going on?" said a confused Ash as Delia answered him "well we discussed it and decided that we think you should all leave today, we have your tickets right here." she handed the tickets to Ash and he smiled and pulled his mom close and when he let go of her, he spoke "I'll make sure to visit as often as I can" then he saw the time on the tickets which read 7:15am, which was only an hour and fifteen minutes away.

"holy crap, we need to head out now if were going to make it!" everyone agreed as they grabbed their stuff, loaded up into Delia's car and quickly drove off to Vermillion city, which surprisingly took an hour with all the traffic there was. They finally arrived and when they got to the dock it took them ten minutes to say everything that needed to be said and they gave their tickets to the ticket booth man and climbed aboard the ship, as it departed from the dock, the gang waved goodbye to Ash's mom until she was out of sight. Only one thing went through Delia's mind as she stared at the boat _'my little boy is all grown up, I'm so proud of him!'._

**On the ship, 12 noon**

we see our hero and his wife lounging by the ship pool while the others are on a two person inflatable tube just drifting in the water, going with the flow of the waves in the pool. "isn't this just peaceful, you guys? No team rocket, no life threatening pokemon or people, just wind, shine and relaxation." Brock said as he rubbed Ninetales back as she cuddled closer to him. "I know Brock, it's nice to be with the ones you love and hold so dear to you" Ash replied as he pulled Latias chair right up next to his so the could cuddle together. They all agreed that this was just plain and peaceful as the heard the PA system on the ship go off "attention passengers, we be arriving in Alto mare at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, so everyone will be given wake up calls. Return to what you were doing" the system shut off and the silence refilled the air. After two hours of sun bathing and swimming in the pool, Ash and Latias decided to take a walk around the sky deck and see what they will see or who they will run into. As they were walking along, they felt the sea air blowing gently in their hair as they turned a corner and Ash suddenly froze in place.

'sweetie, what's wrong?' questioned Latias as she was quickly pulled away from sight. "may and max are here and I don't want them to know I'm here." Ash replied when he heard the sound of Max's voice break the silence. "May, look over there, it's Ash!" he exclaimed as they both ran over to where Ash and Latias were hiding. Ash silently cursed under his breath as he saw his friends run up to him, he had hoped not to be seen. "Ash, what are you doing here? How are you?" May and Max bombarded him with questions as Ash's eye started to twitch when he snapped "if you be quiet, I'll tell you!" he yelled at them, slightly scaring Max and May. They stopped talking and motioned Ash to speak "okay, me, Latias, Brock, and Ninetales are going to Alto mare because we are getting a home there for our lives, any questions?" he finished as he waited for any hands to go up in need of answers. Surprisingly, no hands went up, so the group decided to hang out for the rest of the day back at the pool with Brock and Ninetales. They were surprised to see that Brock and Ninetales were the only people left at the pool, but they couldn't see them, but they knew they were still their by the bathing suits floating on top of the water.

They decided to leave them to their 'fun time' and go back to their room, which was surprisingly big for a ship room. They got inside and decided to just talk about their plans later on in life. After ten minutes of talking, May and Max said they were going to head back to the sky deck and asked if the others wanted to come with, but Ash and Latias decided to stay back a play a little 'game'. as soon as the door closed, Ash set up a table, placed one chair on each side and a deck of cards on one side. "so do you know how to play blackjack, honey?" Ash asked his wife as she was in the bathroom changing her clothes for he game 'of course I do, but how about we play strip blackjack' she said in a seducing voice, which Ash instantly said yes to. When Latias emerged from the bathroom, they sat down on the table and Ash was the dealer, "ok, the rules are simple: if you win or I lose, I take of a piece of clothing. If it's the other way around then you take of a piece of clothing." Ash said as he dealt the first hand. Latias hand two tens and Ash had a king and on face down card. 'I'll stay' she said as ash flipped his card over revealing a 6, giving him sixteen, he hit again and got a five, giving him twenty-one so Latias took her shirt off.

This kept going one for ten minutes until Ash was in his boxers and Latias in her bra and underwear. They were down to the last deal out, so Ash dealt out the cards, landing a 6 and a 3, giving her nine and Ash had a 9 and a mystery card face down 'I'll hit' Latias said as he threw a card down, revealing a ace, giving her 20. 'yay, I'll stay.' she cheered as Ash flipped his card revealing a 2, making 11, so he hit a five, making 16, hit once more and unfortunately he drew a 8 giving him 24. He smiled as he gathered all the cards back up and put them away and was about to sit done until Latias reminded him. 'aren't you forgetting something?' she smirked as Ash smiled, stood up and removed his boxers, revealing his erect cock pointing straight at Latias as he waded over to her and pulled her close, but before anything could take place Brock knocked on the door asking if they could come in. sadly the moment was gone in the air as they both groaned with anger and pulled on some robes they have and said yes to come in. after they got inside they decided it would be best just to sleep the night away and as our couples snuggled together they slept peacefully during the rest of the night.

**Another chapter is complete, wait until next time on love hath no rules.**


	13. Chapter 13

Love hath no rules ch.13

**(Author is seen with in a chair with a laptop and a Pepsi in hand) hello my readers, here is yet another installation of my story, you will like it otherwise you wouldn't be reading it now would you? When we last left off, Ash and the gang were on their way to alto mare for life and are currently asleep in the ship, let's see what happens now… also I wanted to state that Ash is sixteen and Brock is eighteen. **

**Ash and Latias bedroom, 6:30am, five hours from the mainland**

We see our lovely couple sleeping the morning away as they waited for the ship to make port in Alto Mare. Ash was peacefully sleeping with his oh so beloved wife when his eyes decided to open, sending him a message saying 'get up!', so he decided to try and get up. He slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Latias, who was still sounding asleep. He looked at her and smiled, looking at the heavenly angel who was sleeping in his bed. He pulled on some clothes to get ready for the day and sees the clock say it was 6:40 so they would be docking soon in less than five hours. He walked out of the room and went up to the sky deck to see the morning sunshine in the sky, when he got up there, he was surprised to see Brock and Ninetales already there, hand-in-hand watching the sun. He saw them turn to each other; Brock said something that made Ninetales giggle, then their lips locked together as the morning sun shown. He chuckled but then wished he had Latias right now be his side so they can embrace too, but he took out of thought when a pair of hands gripped his head, spun him around and locked their lips together. He opened his eyes to see Latias awake and dressed for the day, so he returned the kiss as the sun shined on them as well.

After five minutes, they broke for air and rested their foreheads together as they swayed in the winded while whispering to each other. 'I love you, my dear sweet Ash' Latias said, her voice filled with care and love. "I love you Latias, my reason to live and breath" Ash replied as he took her hand and kissed it. Latias smiled when both their stomachs grumbled with hunger for food, they chuckled and went for the breakfast buffet while surprisingly Brock and Ninetales were still lip locked. They got to the buffet when they saw Max and May at a table eating, so they decided to join them for breakfast, they got their food and walked over to them and sat down. "Hey guys, how did you sleep?" Ash questioned his old traveling partners as they swallowed the food in their mouths and replied, "We slept very well thank you. What about you?" Max replied as the couple replied the same. "Hey Ash could me and Max stay with you guys for a little bit, please?" May finally asked, startling Ash and Latias by this question, but quickly answered "sure, but why exactly?" questioned Ash when Max and May looked down slightly. "Our parents have been fighting lately and we don't want to be in the middle of the fights and be forced to pick sides," May said as she had a few tears roll down her cheek. Ash placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that they can stay as long as they need to, they finished they breakfast and see that they have spent over two hours talking for the clock said it was 8:30am, meaning they are three and a half hours from shore.

They went back to their rooms to get all their stuff pack up for departure when they noticed Brock and Ninetales had already packed all their stuff for them while they were at breakfast. They gave a small chuckle, grabbed their bags, headed out the door to the sky deck, stare out at the ocean, and see Alto Mare in the distance. 'I can't wait to be home and raise our family' Latias sighed as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder as he began to stroke her shining red hair on her beautiful head of hers. "I know sweetheart. Once we get their, we will go talk to Bianca and Lorenzo then get a place to stay for now on." Ash replied as he kissed her on her forehead, earning a smile from his wife. After three ours of staring out into the ocean, they could finally see Alto Mare within view and they were only half an hour away, Ash had a great smile on his face, he couldn't wait to live in such a beautiful place with a beautiful girl. They rested themselves on the rails gazing at the sky, wondering what their life will be like soon, but the sound of the ships PA system pulled them out of thought. 'Attention passengers, we are about to pull up into Alto Mare so for those getting off here, I hope you enjoyed your stay.' when the system turned off, the ship pulled up into the docks of Alto Mare and lowered the gangplank.

As the gang stepped down from the plank, they took in a deep breath of the city air and could smell the scent of flowers and seawater. "let's head to the gardens to check up on Bianca and Lorenzo" Ash said as he took Latias hand and told the other four in their group to follow them, for they know they way, well Latias does since Ash is still horrible with directions. With all the twists, turns and whatnot they finally reached one of the secret entrances to the garden, but Ash and Latias had to wait for the others to catch up. As soon as they caught up with them, they entered through the passage and entered in the secret garden of the Latis. The other four in the group, who had never seen the garden, were awe struck at the beauty of all the scenery. They were taken out of shock and awe when they heard the sound of feet running towards them with great speed "guys, your back!" yelled Bianca as she gave her best friend a big hug and then gave her new brother-in-law a good hug as well. Lorenzo walked up to Ash after he was freed from Bianca's hug and gave him a firm hand shake, but was surprised when Ash pulled him in a hug, but returned it. As soon as the moment was over, Ash immediately told the others who they were and vice versa so their would be no confusion between anyone.

"okay, now that everything is taken care of, Ash me and Lorenzo have a wedding present for you if you follow us right over here, but no peeking" she said as she got behind Ash and covered his eyes and led him to the middle of the garden when she took her hands away. Ash looked up and his jaw would have dropped to the ground if it had not been attached to his skull when he saw the shack Bianca and Lorenzo have built for him and Latias. They walked inside and were amazed to see everything they needed was right their already, lights, water, beds, the works. It was all their and Ash pulled Latias close to him "look at this, it's perfect!" he exclaimed as he kissed her on the neck, making her giggle, then she winced and put a hand on her stomach "Latias, are you okay?" Ash asked, worried for his wife. She nodded and stood up again and pulled Ash along to see the rest of the house. They stopped by a door that said 'master bedroom', which obviously meant it was for them, they walked inside to see a king-sized bed with drapes that cover all sides of the bed, much to the liking, along with a walk-in closet and bathroom with a two-person shower.

They were glad to have this place for them to live in for the rest of their lives; they walked out of the room to hear the others have found and settled down in their rooms, they chuckled and walked down stairs to the living room and sat down on the loveseat. The others soon joined them in the living room and everything was completely peaceful…until Max had to ask a question that was not right at the time "so Ash, when is Latias due to give birth?" he asked out bluntly as everyone instantly looked, or glared at him, making him nervous slightly "what?" May promptly smacked him across the back of his head for that question. "This is not the right time to ask that, Max!" May exclaimed as she scowled him, but Ash and Latias intervened. "It's okay May, we actually don't know really when she'll-" Ash was taken out of speech when he felt Latias grab his shoulder and speak 'I know when…NOW!' she screamed as she clutched her belly in pain. Ash was shocked but quickly recovered, since Bianca was in the room, he ordered her to call up the pokemon center for help because the pain was to much For Latias to hold her human form anymore. Ash was able to help Latias up on a table that the others set up right when two nurse's busted in and a chancy carrying a healing machine.

"I'm sorry you five but you have to leave now," one of the nurse said as everyone but Ash left, refusing to leave his wife alone. "fine just stay out of our way!" she exclaimed as she was checking Latias vitals as Ash sat next to Latias trying to comfort her as she screamed again, accidentally grabbing his shoulder and squeezing, making Ash slightly sink in his seat from the pain. "okay, Latias deep breath and push!" shouted a nurse as Latias pushed with all her might, when the nurse replied "I see the egg, come on Latias, one more big push" she said as Latias took another deep breath and shouted in pain as she gave one more big push, when the nurse told her to stop. "Your child or egg I guess is here" the nurse said as she held up a red egg with a blue zigzag line going all the way around it. Nurse joy wrapped the egg in a towel and handed the egg to Ash, who held it close and sat closer to Latias "look, it's our little girl, want to hold her?" he asked as he held the egg out to Latias. When she took the egg and cradled it close to heR.

Latias explained to Ash a month ago that if the egg was red with a blue line, it was a girl. If the colors were reversed, it would be a boy. Ash smiled and kissed Latias on the cheek, before he remembered that the nurses were still around, but they didn't see them luckily, then Latias fell asleep from fatigue. The nurses hooked her up the healing machine and Ash decided to leave and let her rest. Everyone else was on the roof, which surprisingly had a dome covering it, lights and a flat screen TV inside with two couch's and a fridge, suddenly everyone bombarded him with questions like 'is Latias okay' and 'can we see the egg?' all was ticking Ash off until he had covered Max and May's mouths and told Bianca to be quiet since Latias is trying to rest and recover. "Listen, Latias gave birth to a female pokemon egg, but she fell asleep from fatigue, so be quiet!" he whispered loudly as the others complied and walked over to the couch's and sat down and turned the TV on.

**Inside the soul dew**

We see Latios floating around when he saw his baby sister give birth to Ash's child. He had only wished that he was alive to see it for himself but he was still trapped in the soul dew. He had always prayed to Arceus that he could find a way to bring him back to life to be with those he loved dearly, especially one person that he had secretly loved and he made a promise that if he escaped this fate, he would tell that person how he felt. Suddenly a odd glow appeared and when it faded, Latios was in utter shock o see who it was, the god pokemon, Arceus the creator of life. 'My lord' Latios exclaimed as he bowed to his master, making Arceus chuckle and tell him to stop. 'my dear old friend, I come with good tidings for you, you wish to escape from here as I heard in your prayers and if you do, you were going to tell the person you love how you felt, am I right?' he spoke as Latios started to blush at the memory of his crush, which Arceus took as a yes.

'now, I can bring you back to life, but with one set back' Latios looked confused as Arceus went on 'you won't have the life span of a eon, but of a human so that you may live well with the one you love. Do you accept this gift or not?' Arceus gave a laugh when his reply was a excited nod from Latios. 'Okay here we go…' as Arcues became shrouded in light, so did Latios and after what felt like ages; Latios opened his eyes to the sight of the soul dew pedestal and the ability to feel solid ground.

'I'm… I'm alive, I'M ALIVE!' he shouted mentally as he slowly floated up to the dome to surprise the others of his return.

**Back in the dome with our group before Arcues freed Latios**

The gang were relaxing in the room when Ash noticed Bianca looked a little sad, so he decided to ask what was wrong "Bianca what's wrong?" he asked, bringing Bianca out of thought. "Oh it's nothing, Ash" she replied, but Ash could tell she was lying so he asked again "Bianca tell me". Bianca sighed as she faced everyone and spoke "I just thinking about someone I love who isn't here anymore" she replied as she gazed out a window when Ash asked "who?" before Bianca could reply, a sudden gust of wind went past them from the ceiling skylight, they knew it couldn't be Latias, so who else could it be? They looked around until they saw a bright white light in front of them appear then disappear; revealing someone they never thought they would see again, Latios. Before anyone could speak or utter a single word, Latios flew straight over to Bianca and assumed his human form, which they never get to see often, he then kneeled before her and took her hand. 'Bianca, I have something very, very important to tell you' he started when Bianca interrupted "Latios, I also have something very important, let's say both of what we need to say together" she said as the counted down from three and said at the same time "3...2...1... I love you." they both said which shocked everyone around them. Bianca squealed as she pulled Latios onto the couch with their lips locked together for the first time. _'She's kissing me, she's really kissing me!'_ Latios thought as he deepened the kiss as Bianca blushed fiercely.

The remaining people in the room decided to leave the new couple alone and head downstairs to see if Latias was awake yet. When they got downstairs, one of the nurses walked up to Ash "were done here, Latias is awake, you can see here now" right when she said that, Ash took of like a speeding bullet to the living room to see Latias resting on a pull out bed, cradling the egg to her chest. Ash slipped under the covers and cuddled next to Latias, who snuggled closer to Ash until she was safely tucked under his arm. "how do you feel sweetie?" he asked as he stroked her fur as she spoke 'like I was killed then revived again, but at least our child is safe and sound' she said as she held up the egg, then placed them between each other so they can both be with their child. They soon fell asleep and deciding that it was getting late, Max and May also decided to go to bed. Back with the new couple, they were resting on the couch in each others arms, peacefully asleep, happy to have admitted their true feeling to each other and the other return them.

**The next day**

We see our group sleeping the morning away in various locations of Ash's new home. Ash and Latias are asleep in a hide a bed, Max and May took a guest room, Brock and Ninetales have their own room since they will be living their now, and Bianca and Latios are asleep on the roof. Ash was the first to wake up, but he couldn't move because Latias was firmly attached to his side, under his arm while holding their child in her fur. Latias stirred and woe up to see Ash stroking her fur, so she snuggled closer to him, showing him that she's awake. "Morning sweetheart, how do you feel?" asked Ash as he looked at his wife in the face, who saw that he cared so deeply for her when she replied. 'Since I gave birth well, when I fell asleep, great. With you right next to me, wonderful' she smiled as she closed in for a kiss, which Ash happily returned with great passion. On the roof, we see Bianca asleep with Latios in his human form on the couch when she stirred and opened her eyes slowly, only to see a arm across her chest and Latios breathing in her ear. She slowly got out of his grip when she felt him hold on to her tighter, showing her that he's awake.

"Morning, Latios" Bianca said as she rolled around to face him, who had his eyes wide open and a smile on his face. 'Good morning sweet heart.' Latios replied with a kiss on her forehead, earning a small giggle from her. "don't you know where my mouth is?" she replied as she pulled his head down until their lips met and she darted her tongue inside Latios mouth, surprising him slightly, but quickly returning the kiss, entwining his tongue with hers. They stayed like that for five minute until they decided to head down stairs for some breakfast. When they got downstairs, they saw Ash and Latias snuggled under a blanket with the egg between them and Brock and Ninetales on a love seat in each others arms. "morning Bianca" everyone said as she and Latios returned the comment when Ninetales brought up an idea 'hey guys, how about we all go out for breakfast and get to know one another' just as everyone said yes, Max and May came bolting down the stairs, so they were informed on what they were planning to do, they also thought that it was a good idea.

When they got to the breakfast house, they got inside, sat down and ordered. When their food came, they started to chow down as they talked about everything going on with them and their plans for life. Unknown to them, across the restraunt, sat a blast from Ash's past, who was eyeing our hero and his company with glaring eyes, not liking the number of girls around him. _'He should be mine and mine alone!' _the person staring at him had long golden hair, with a black dress on her with her hair covering half her face. Back with our hero and friends, Bianca dropped her purse and when she bent over to pick, she noticed someone staring at Ash with a glare that made her slip and fall out of her seat, only to be caught from behind by latios, who thankfully him and Latias have taken human forms. 'Bianca, what's wrong' asked Latios as he helps sit Bianca up when she spoke. "that woman over there is staring at us, well actually staring at you Ash and I don't know why" she said as she pointed over to the blonde, which made Ash tense up when he saw who it was. "Why is she here? I thought she didn't even know about this place" Ash questioned with a bit of terror in his voice. Ninetales noticed that Brock had also tensed up when he looked over there.

'What's wrong? Who is that Ashy?' Latias asked her hubby when he replied "she's an old friend of ours from the Sinnoh region, actually she's the champion of the region. Her name is Cynthia" Ash finished as he saw Cynthia stand up and start to walk over to them with a plan to give Ash an earful.

**And done! There we go another installment of the story. What's Ash going to say to Cynthia when she starts to ask questions and what will their child look like when it's born… find out next time on the next installment of 'Love hath no rules'.**


	14. Chapter 14

Love Hath No Rules ch.14

**Ay, my readers, here we are again for another installment of the story. When we last left off, Cynthia found Ash and the gang in the same place she was and was charging at him, planning to shout at him, let us see what happens…**

**Same place as the last time**

We see our hero Ash trying to leave the same area that Cynthia is also in, trying to leave along with his wife and friends. They made their way out of the place, but Cynthia was right behind them, she wanted answers and she wanted them now! They got to the park when Cynthia yelled stop and everyone braced for the yelling of the regional champion. "Finally, firstly what are you doing?" Cynthia shouted at Ash, he was just glad the park was empty. "Cynthia, I live here now with my friend Brock and his girlfriend" Ash stumbled out as he tried to stand strong in front of Cynthia. "Okay, second who the hell is that and why does she keep following you?" Cynthia yelled once more, scaring Latias as she clung to Ash harder only that just made Cynthia angrier. "Cynthia, you don't have to yell so loud" Ash started but Latias butted in because she was fed up with Cynthia yelling at her hubby. 'Who am I? I'm his wife!' she exclaimed as she showed of her wedding ring and kissed Ash on the cheek, causing him to blush, but making Cynthia snap.

She lunged at Latias and tackled her to the ground, pulling her hair and calling her a list of a…um…_-colorful _vocabulary, which I will not repeat in anyway. Latias did not take this and she was putting up a fight, pulling her hair and calling the same names she is hearing, along with punches to the gut and slaps in the face. This went on for ten minutes until they were pried off each other with Max, May and Ninetales holding back Cynthia and Brock, Bianca and Ash trying their best to keep Latias from killing her. 'LET ME AT HER, I'LL KILL HER!' Latias shouted as she kept struggling to be released, but to no avail. "Let me go so I can beat the shit out of that hussy!" Cynthia shouted back, but again, no avail to escape. Ash spun Latias around and had her stare into his eyes, which actually calm her down so he could place a kiss on her lips that made her completely calm and mellowed out. "it's okay, just relax honey" Ash soothed to his wife as she nodded and motioned over to Cynthia, who had stopped trying to escape, but looked like she was ready to kill, which I bet she was.

"Okay Cynthia, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Ash exclaimed, making everyone around them, even Cynthia drop their jaw in shock. Never in their years of knowing had he had Ash ever swear or curse. "I should be with you, not that hussy, me! You stole my heart when I first met you and I hoped you felt the same, but I lost my head when I saw that she married you. Please tell me she was kidding?" Cynthia hoped, but her hope was shattered as Ash shook his head and held up his hand, revealing a ring as well. "Sorry, but I don't feel the same way at all. I love my wife and there is nothing that can change that." Ash huffed has he took Latias by the hand and motioned everyone else to follow as well. They did not notice that Cynthia was following them closely but at a safe distance, when she saw them enter through a secret passage that leads to the gardens, she quickly went through as well.

Our group of individuals made their way to the house and all went to different things, let us see what their doing right now:

**Ash and Latias**

We see our main couple relaxing on the couch with their egg in a small cradle Ash somehow put together last night. We also hear the sound of Ash's pokemon outside of the house in the garden relaxing, talking to one another, or sparring. Latias snuggled closer to Ash so that he would put his arm around her and hold her closely to him. Then Latias sensed something skulking around the garden and informed Ash, they went outside to see Cynthia staring at the soul dew and about to pick it up "NO!" Ash yelled as he charged at Cynthia, who was startled by the yell, but quickly backed away from the soul dew pedestal. "What? I just wanted to see it," said a confused and slightly scared Cynthia as Latias glared at her 'you look with your eyes, not with your hands, smart one' Latias huffed as she helped Ash up. After he got up, Ash right away asked how Cynthia found this place, which she replied 'just followed you guys'? They told her that under no reason, she cannot reveal this location to anyone or bad things will happen. She swore and they headed back to the shack for a talk.

**Bianca and Latios, before Ash and Latias saw Cynthia**

We see the couple in the roof dome of the building watching a movie while snuggling under a blanket. 'I'm glad that this happened, you know Bianca' Latios said as he looked at her, when he noticed she was staring at him with love in her eyes. "I know, I've never thought I would be able to tell you how I feel, let alone you feel the same way," she said as she snuggled even closer to him, allowing him to place an arm around her and hold her tight. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in until their lips met and their tongues entwined for the first time. They moaned with pleasure while their arms were roaming the others back.

**May and Max**

We see our troubled siblings in the basement, oddly enough it had a small mini bar and poker table for night games. They were relaxing when they heard May's pokenav go off. They answered it to reveal their parents faces looking at them. "Kids, where are you?" their father asked as they replied, "we're staying with a friend because we can't take all your fighting and we don't want to be forced to choose sides. We love you both and don't want to see you fighting" May exclaimed as she started to tear up at the ending. Their parents looked at each other and turned the screen away for a quick moment so they could talk in private, they even turned of the speaker so Max and May could not hear. After five minutes, the parents took the screen back into view to reveal their parents looking calmly at them "kids, were sorry we have been putting you through this, but if you can come home soon, we promise we will not fight anymore or make you choose side on anything not involving you, will you please come home?" their mother finished as the kids looked at each other and nodded back at their parents, saying they will be home by the end of the week. They parents were thrilled and hung up as the kids looked at each other with smiles on their faces, glad that they could go home without any fighting.

**Brock and Ninetales**

We see this couple relaxing in their new room, Ninetales lying on the bed while Brock was packing away all their clothing. After Brock had finished unpacking, he jumped onto the bed next to Ninetales and pulled her into his arms while she rested her head on his chest. "I love you sweetheart," Brock said as her stroked Ninetales golden hair since she was in her human form. 'I know, I love you too' she replied as she locked their lips together for a passionate kiss. They stopped when they heard a noise coming from down stairs. When they got out of their room, they saw Max, May, Bianca, and Latios heard the noise and ran down stairs. When they got there, they could not believe what they were seeing.

What they saw was the couch overturned, the coffee table broken in half, and Latias wrestling Cynthia around the floor, pulling her hair and punching her in the gut. 'I though we settled this, Ash is mine not yours!' shouted Latias when Cynthia rolled over and started pulling out Latias' red hair while backhanding her "that is bullshit, why would he have married you when I'm better in every way," she yelled as they continued this catfight attack. "I mean, the number one reason I should be with him is because I'M HUMAN!" Cynthia yelled as Latias just got more pissed off and threw Cynthia off, shifted to her pokemon for and pinned Cynthia to the wall with her claws. 'How dare you say that?' Latias said as she backhanded Cynthia five times in a row, drawing a bit of blood from her claws. Ash was fed up with this and tried to pry Latias of Cynthia, But Latias thought it was Bianca or someone else, and so she backhanded him, only to realize it was Ash.

'Ash! Oh my god, sweetheart, I am so sorry!' Latias cried as she let go of Cynthia to help Ash up, but notices the tip of one of her claws is gone and she found it in Ash's cheek. Cynthia dropped to the ground and seeing the chance to sneak attack Latias, she tried only to be stopped be a blur of blue tackling her down. 'Not my sister, you bitch!' Latios exclaimed as Latias laid Ash on the couch and kneed beside him. 'please forgive me Ash, I'm so sorry' Latias said as she started to cry, only to stop as she felt Ash's hand wipe away the tears and stroke her neck. "It's okay, honey. I know you did not mean it, but please do not cry. I hate seeing you cry." Ash was able to get out as he pulled Latias in for a kiss and once their lips met, two things happened: first they immediately darted their tongues into each other's mouths, moaning with love. The second thing is Cynthia called them a 'horrible, disgusting couple who deserve to burn in hell' was what she said when she shoved Latios off and got up and walked away without saying another word to either of them.

After Cynthia left, everyone was a little tensed up at the situation that took place, but not our loving, and still kissing couple. After the couple separated, Bianca grabbed the first-aid kit from the kitchen and handed it to Brock, since he was the medic of this family group. Brock cleaned the blood of Ash's cheek and placed a few bandages on the cuts, after he took out the part of Latias claw that was stuck in one of the cuts. After everything was done, Ash stood up and pulled Latias into his arms and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, which she said that would be nice. Ash threw on his new jacket he got in Kanto, a sleeveless black jacket with a blue trim and neon green lines running from the sleeve holes to the waist, they headed out the door and heard the sound of water splashing, bug pokemon buzzing around and pidgeys taking a bath in a fountain. They walked out of the secret entrance and started walking along the canals of their new home, when they came upon the museum and the newly made statues off Latios and Latias. "They look so life like" Ash muttered under his breath, when he felt Latias cuddle up to him under his arm 'why look at a statue when you have the real thing here?' she stated as Ash looked at her and agreed.

They kissed, their tongues immediately darting into each other's mouths, moaning as they felt around their familiar territories. After the finished so they could catch their breath, they continued their walk for another ten minutes when they came upon the museum, causing Latias to shiver since this place did not hold great memories for her. Ash held her close as they walked inside to see all the things they didn't see last time, when they came upon the two pokemon fossil that chased them through the city "glad they're back where they belong" Ash mutter under his breath as they continued on. They made their way through the rest of the museum…until they came upon the DMA, making Latias cling to Ash tighter and Ash hold her closer and tighter. "it's ok, it can't do anything to hurt us anymore" Ash said as he took her hand and walk away, back outside and headed back to the secret gardens, and back to the shack.

When they got back, they saw Brock and Ninetales were relaxing on the couch and Latios holding Bianca in his arms, which is because she was sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. They heard Max and May upstairs packing their stuff since they told them they were going to leave for home by the end of the week. Ash said all right, but their door is always open if they need to come back. Ash took Latias by the hand and they both walked up to the roof dome to relax and to be together in private, they didn't need to worry about the egg because since Ash had most off his main pokemon with him, especially Pikachu, they could watch the egg for him so they could get some private time. We see Ash relaxing on the couch with Latias snuggling up next to him, her head on his shoulder and her hand rubbing on his cock, which was half-erect. Ash put an arm over her so he could pull her close to him. Latias then took her hand and slowly put it inside of Ash's pants and underwear until she could feel it in her grasp. 'Oh I feel you're hard, Ashy, how about I take care of it.' Latias said as she used her free hand to unbutton his pants and unzip the zipper. When she got to the underwear, she pulled it down and got on all fours as she stared at his cock, which throbbed with every heartbeat.

She grasped Ash's cock and slowly enveloped it inside her mouth, then she quickly started bobbing her head up and down on it, making Ash groan with pain and drag his fingernails in the wooden armrest of the couch. "Oh, Latias…" Ash moaned out as Latias increased her speed and bobbed quicker up and down Ash's now fully erect cock. Ash groaned as his walls of resistance finally burst and his load filled inside Latias mouth, which she did not spill any of it and swallow all of it. 'Still sweet tasting. Your turn' Latias said as she laid on her back, revealing her cunt plain as day, so Ash got on his knees and started to lick her out fiercely as he pressed his lips up against it as well, making Latias gasp then arch her back in pleasure.

After five minutes of fierce licking, Latias finally gave way and released her load in Ash's face, which he licked off, then he leaned against the couch pulling Latias on top of him. "ready?" Ash asked, but his answer was Latias grabbing his cock and positioning it so it will just slide in, then she just lowered herself on it. 'that a good enough answer for you?' she said as she bounced up and down, earning a groan from Ash and a moan of pleasure from her own mouth. Ash took Latias by the hand and shifted their positions so they were on the couch and Latias was on the bottom with Ash on top, speeding up his thrust movement. When five minutes went by, Ash was practically ramming Latias as hard as he could 'Oh God Ash!' was all Latias could speak out from the amount of pleasure she was given. Then Ash felt his cock enlarge and spoke "Latias I-I'm about to cum…" he stated as Latias told him 'don't stop' and that sent him overboard as one last ram actually sent her head straight through the armrest as Latias filled her with his load, making her shrill with pleasure.

"that was… fun" Ash was able to say as he got off the couch and helped Latias get her head out of the armrest and get redressed. They finished redressing and sat back down on the couch in each others arms as they fell asleep, loving being with each other.

**Two day's later**

we see the couple relaxing on a bench in the park while Latios and Bianca are on a picnic blanket, looking at the clouds. Brock and Ninetales are relaxing near a pond in the park and Max and May are playing catch with their pokemon. everyone was having a nice time relaxing with everyone until the clouds above turned black and started raining and thundering, causing our friends to run back to the home. "great, now what are we going to do?" complained a irritated Latias, who was cradling the egg in her arms and Ash holding Latias close in his arms. "hey, how about truth or dare?" said Bianca, who was being held in Latios arms. 'that could be fun, who's all in?' asked Ninetales as she saw everyone, but Ash and Latias put their hands up "we both are just going to watch as we take care of the egg." exclaimed Ash as he pulled Latias closer to him.

Everyone got seated and the game began "okay, Latios truth or dare" said a grinning Bianca as Latios answered 'dare' he hesitated to answer, worried on what it will be. "okay, I dare you to stay in your human form for two day's without changing back" she grinned as Latios shifted to a human guise. 'okay, now Bianca truth or dare?' Latios asked this time as he had a good dare if she said it "dare" she replied calmly as Latios grinned 'okay your dare is that tomorrow night, you and me…' he whispered the rest into her ear, when he finished, she nodded her head in yes. "my turn, Max truth or dare?" Brock asked 'truth' he replied as Brock spoke "when you become a pokemon master, what will your first pokemon be?" he asked as Max replied with a smile "that's simple, the Ralts we met back in the Hoenn region" Brock just went 'oh'. "may, truth or dare?" asked Max. "dare" May answered as she thought their was nothing bad Max could bring up "I dare you to ask Drew out on a date!" Max sad as May blushed at the memory of the boy.

"fine! Tomorrow when we head home, I'll do it." she said as she looked at Brock and asked him truth or dare. "I choose truth." "fine, how long has it been since you and Ninetales…you know" when he said that, both Brock and Ninetales blushed a bright red as he answered "um, we don't really know." they hung their heads low until Brock remembered Ninetales still had to go "Ninetales truth or dare?" he asked as Ninetales thought and replied "dare." she said as Brock grinned as he spoke. "I dare you to…" Brock also whispered into her ear, explaining the rest of the dare, which she agreed to. Everyone looked at the clock and saw two hours have passed since they started playing, so they think it would be a good time to head to bed. Everyone walked into their respectful rooms and fell asleep almost instantly from fatigue.

**The next day**

we see our main couple relaxing under a blanket in the living room with their egg in between them and wrapped up in a scarf to be warm. Bianca is in the kitchen fetching some coffee to wake her up as Latios headed down stairs giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'why didn't you wake me, I got worried when I saw the bed empty.' he said as she playfully stuck her tongue out and kissed him on the cheek. "sorry, honey. I will next time" she replied as they headed for the living room. Suddenly Max and May come stumbling down the stairs with the bags in hand "well, we're heading out guys. Thanks for letting us stay" May said as Ash replied "not a problem, guys. Make sure to come and visit us when you get the chance." Ash said as he hugged his friends and said goodbye as they headed out the door to the docks.

Now Brock and Ninetales headed down stairs and walked into the living room as well and sat down with everyone. "hey Ash, do you know when the egg will hatch?" asked Brock as he held Ninetales close to him as Ash and Latias looked at each other then spoke. "we really don't know actually, but I think it should be soon" Ash said as he looked at the egg, then at Latias with caring eyes. 'I wonder what is going to look like when she hatches' Latias wondered. "I don't know but I'm sure of one thing: she will be beautiful like her mother." Ash said as he saw Latias blush at the comment.

After ten minutes went by, the group are just watching TV since they're was nothing else they could do, it was still raining and they didn't know where any board games were, so nothing except TV was what they could do. They were just relaxing as they rested with their mates, all was well… until it happened.

The egg started glowing and flashing brightly, meaning that it was about to hatch. 'Ash, we have to be in our pokemon form since our child might get scared if we shifted into our pokemon form when they imprint our human forms as it's parents' Latias said as Ash agreed as he shifted to his Blaziken form. The egg glowed a bright white, then the egg hatched to reveal…

**Chapter completed my readers and to one specific reader, I know you hate cliffhangers, don't worry. All will be revealed in the next installment of 'Love Hath No Rules'! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Hath No Rules ch.15**

**A/n hello my fans, here is yet the next installation of love hath no rules. When we last left off, latias and Cynthia had a few catfights and the egg was about to hatch and reveal Ash's and Latias little daughter. What it looks like, you might ask. Well, let us read and find out!**

**At the same point, we left off last time.**

We see our hero Ash in his Blaziken form holding his wife Latias, as she was in her pokemon form as they watched their child's egg hatch to reveal… a small little poke morph. The child looked like a human baby, but it had bright red hair flowing down from her head and two little wings growing on the back of her arms. Her feet were the mostly human part; her hands were also human, except for the little claws at the end of her fingertips. Her skin looked human colored with a hint of red mixed into the skin. Her eyes were amber colored, just like her mother's. the parents had sweet looking smiles on their faces as the little infant looked at both of them, then clapped slightly as Latias squealed and picked up her little girl. 'What should we name her?' Latias asked no even looking away from the little one. "I thought we decided that if it was a girl, it was going to be jewel." Ash said as looked at his new daughter. 'Perfect name. Jewel Ketchum, I love it.' Latias said as she and Ash sat down on the couch with Jewel in their arms, slowly falling asleep. "hey guys, we have a surprise for you since we knew you were having a kid" Brock whispered as they all slowly made their way up the stairs, making sure not to disturb the baby from its sweet slumber.

They finally made it to a guest room and when the door was opened, they saw it was transformed into a nursery with a crib and a few baby toys on the floor. "Thanks you guys." Ash said as he places the little girl in the crib, turned on the baby monitor, and took the other one with him. He closed the door, headed back to the couch, and sat down, with Latias sitting on his lap resting her head on his chest. 'She so cute!' Latias quietly squealed as Ash held her tighter and chuckled "I told you she would, just like her mother." Ash replied as he kissed Latias on the fore head, causing her to blush. Latias saw that Ash was not watching her right now, so she did a sneak attack and planted a kiss on his lips, earning a surprise look from Ash's eyes, but quickly recovered. Everyone around them decided to go do other things with their mates and everyone went doing their own things. Let us see what everyone is up to now, shall we?

**Bianca and Latios**

as per the game of truth or dare they had played, Latios has to stay in his human form for another two days, Bianca however remembered the dare Latios made for them to mate tomorrow night, which is tonight. She was actually looking forward to it, though also a little nervous. They continued walking around Alto Mare until they came up to the dock and stood at the edge of one, noticing the sun was going to set in a few hours. Latios felt Bianca squeeze her way under his arm and he held her tight to him. 'I'm surprised by you actually saying you'll mate with me tonight, I was expecting a slap to the face.' Latios chuckled as he turned to Bianca, who was staring back at him. Bianca chuckled, but quickly asked a question that's could be important later on. "Latios, do you want us to have kids or not?" she asked as Latios thought about it for a few minutes as they stared out to the sea.

'Yeah, I'm ready to have children. As long as you do, as well.' Latios said as she franticly nodded her head, telling him yes. Latios chuckled at the sight of this, placed a finger under Bianca's chin, and tilted her head up until they were at eye level. He slowly leaned in as he pulled Bianca's head in slowly until their lips finally met and their tongues darting into the others mouths, loving the feeling of the familiar territory they are exploring. After about ten minutes of tongue-tied love, our couple broke for air as they rested their fore heads on each others and swayed into the wind. 'I love you so much, Bianca. I have always had and I always will.' Latios said as he pulled Bianca's head into his chest and held her tight. "I know. I never thought I would be able to tell you that or to be in a relationship with you. I love you so much, Latios and don't forget it." Bianca said as she buried her face into his flat chest. They stayed like this for who-knows-how-long, enjoying the other's company and soon to be completely together, body and soul.

**Brock and Ninetales**

We see this lovely couple strolling through town after doing a little shopping for baby items, since Ninetales was pregnant and soon to give birth anytime, they wanted to be prepared. 'What do you think it will be, honey? A boy or a girl?' Ninetales asked as they sat down on a bench in the middle of the town park. Brock smiled at his girlfriend and shrugged "why does it matter? They will both be beautiful like their mother, am I right?" Brock finished with a sly grin on his face, making Ninetales blush. 'I suppose you are right, sweetie, but they will be sweet and protective when they are older, like their father' this time, Brock blush a shade of red as he heard this.

They continued their walk until they came upon one of the secret entrances leading to the gardens, but they wanted to keep walking so left and just decided to walk around Alto Mare until they feel like heading back. They passed by the docks and chuckled at the sight they are seeing. Bianca swaying in the wind, in Latios arms as they sat down on the dock. Brock took Ninetales by the hand and secretly walked up to the dock right next to them and sat down as well, looking at the sunshine. "You know, I never thought I would end up with someone, let alone them having my child. Yet here we are." Brock said as Ninetales rested her head on his shoulder as they gazed into the horizon. 'I know. I feel the same, I can't wait for our child to be born.' she said as she place a hand on her stomach, feeling a small bulge in her human forms shirt. Brock smiled as he placed a hand on Ninetales head and slowly turn her head until their eyes met, then they instantly locked their lips together, darting their tongues into the others mouth.

They both moaned with pleasure as they felt their tongues roam the new range of their lover. When they broke for air, they rested their heads on each other and let the wind blow through them as they stayed in each others arms.

**Ash and Latias**

We see our lovely couple exiting the room of their newly born child, after setting little Jewel down for her nap. They quietly walked down the stairs and out the door, only to see Ash's pokemon sparring, chatting, or relaxing in groups. He quickly told them to be quiet, they wondered why though. "Because my daughter is asleep and I don't want her to be woken up by this ruckus." Ash whispered with annoyance. They all nodded and quieted down pretty quick as Pikachu ran up to Ash and climbed up to his shoulder. "Hey buddy what's up" Ash asked as Pikachu spoke **(A/N since Ash has a poke form, he can understand pokemon without telepathy, but it will look like regular speech with '' quotes) **'not much, everyone is just doing their own things. You know, I never thought a dense kid like you knew love' Pikachu said, not knowing that Ash could understand him. Ash, however, was just annoyed "hey I'm not dense." Ash said as he whacked Pikachu off his shoulder with his hat, though after Pikachu landed, he was confused.

'Whoa, wait. Did you just understand everything I just said?' Pikachu was shocked to see Ash nod his head and tell everyone he has a surprise for them. "Okay, people I told you that I married Latias and had a kid, but I have one other surprise to reveal." Ash said as he focused his energy to his Blaziken form and when he opened his eyes, he saw shocked faces on his pokemon as they stared at the shiny Blaziken that is their trainer. 'Ash? Is that really you?' asked his little Gible as Ash chuckled and responded. 'Yeah, who else could it be?' Ash said as Latias had shifted to her poke form and nuzzled Ash, having Ash put his arm over her and hold her close. All the other pokemon snapped out of shock and surprisingly did not ask any questions about what or how it happened. Ash and Latias shifted back to their human forms and as Ash passed by Latias, he gave her ass a little pinch, causing Latias to widen her eyes and spin around, giving Ash a pinch in the ass. They looked at each other, and then gave a small chuckle as they pulled each other in their arms and walked away.

They walked along in the gardens as they heard all the pokemon resting there chirping or buzzing around. Ash smiled as he trailed his hand down Latias back until he reached her cute ass and started rubbing it and gripping it slightly, causing her to blush. They came up to a small pool of water that looks big enough for a few people to go in and deep enough as well. They looked around and could see that nobody was around and since they were in their human forms, they stripped down their clothes until they were both bare skin naked and slipped into the water. The water was calm and cool as they relaxed in the water, which is until Ash opened his eyes and noticed Latias dove under water. He shot his head up looking around for where she went, and then he felt a hand grip his cock, which was already erect just by seeing his wife naked. He then felt something envelope it inside something, then he could feel that it was Latias' mouth that enveloped him.

Ever since Latias was, alone she had been practicing holding her breath as she swam, so she could stay under for about ten minutes. She repeatedly bobbed her head up and down Ash's cock, enjoying the taste of it as she could see Ash groan above. Ash was in heaven, he slowly placed a hand on Latias head and slowly pushed his cock deeper in her mouth "that's it, a couple more seconds" Ash groaned out as Latias sped up the pace until Ash gave way. Ash gave a groan as he filled Latias mouth with his load, making her cheeks bulge out, but she did not spill a drop as she swallowed it all with eagerness. As soon as she finished swallowing, Latias hot a hand out of the water and pulled Ash under water, causing him to yelp in surprise. As soon as he was under, Latias shot up and revealed her cunt in Ash's face, though Ash did not need to be told what to do now as he suck his tongue in her cunt and licked. Latias slightly arched her back in pleasure as Ash sped up his licking pace, intending to please his wife, which he did as he could feel Latias give way and release her stuff in the water. Ash floated up to the top and popped his head out as he faced Latias and pulled her in until her cunt was rubbing against Ash's erect cock. Latias thrust herself onto Ash's cock and Ash started to slowly pump, but gain speed again.

After a few minutes of loving making, Ash spoke "Latias, I'm about to-" before he could finish, Latias snatched his lips up for a kiss right as Ash gave way and filled her with his load. When they broke for air, they were both panting and rested their heads on each other as they swayed in the pool, but as they were enjoying their moment together, in a hotel room in Alto Mare a very, _very,_ pissed off blonde was plotting.

**In the hotel room with Cynthia**

We see this very pissed off women pacing in her room, trying to think of a plan on how to get Ash to leave that hussy of a woman. She was currently as she was pacing throwing darts at a dartboard with a picture of Latias on it. 'There has to be a way to get rid of her.' she thought to herself as she sat on her bed, thinking. She had one idea, but thought it might be a little too much, but after ten minutes, she decided it was the only way. She stood up and crouched down to reach something under her bed and pulled out a sniper rifle with a tri-pod, she looked at the time and could see it was only 1:42pm, so she climbed out her window onto the fire escape and climbed to the roof. She placed the gun at a corner of the building and got it ready so she would get the first shot clean and clear.

**Ten minutes later.**

we see Ash and Latias walking around town after cleaning up from the little love making, they stopped in a clearing near the docks when Ash closed his eyes and could hear something's he couldn't when his eyes were open. He could hear whispers of people, water pokemon in the water and the sound of very distance breathing. He heard a small boom and shot his hand in front of Latias face, thanks to the pokemon powers he has, he has super reflexes. When he opened his eyes and looked in his hand, he could see a bullet the size of a penny, he looked at where it was shot from and saw a blob of blonde hair take off and run. He darted off like a bullet, with Latias close behind as they chased Cynthia through the streets and alleyways until they caught her in a dead end and cornered her. "Cynthia, I believe this is your's?" Ash said as he held up the bullet and tossed it back to her.

Cynthia picked up the bullet and looked back at Ash, who was giving her a pissed off beyond knowing look. "What the fuck are you thinking? Trying to kill my wife? Just to get me? You're messed up in the head, you crazy bitch!" Ash yelled as he took Latias by the hand and walked away, leaving a silently crying Cynthia on the floor.

**Five minutes later, the shack**

We see all three of the couples in the living room of the shack watching a movie. Brock and Ninetales on the couch, Bianca and Latios in a giant armchair, and Latias in Ash's lap on the love seat. The girls chose to watch a romance movie so the can cuddle with their boyfriends and do a little kissing action. As the movie reached a sweet moment, the couple in the movie leaned in for a kiss, so did all of the couples as they locked lips with their mates and enjoyed every minute of it. The movie went on for what seemed like forever and when it was over, it was like 7:30pm. "Well, I and Latios are going to the roof. I have my bet to take care of" Bianca said as she took Latios by the hand and dragged him upstairs. Everyone else was left with odd looks on their faces but shrugged them off as they relaxed in the living room with their lovers.

**The roof, Bianca and Latios**

We see our couple walking slowly up the stairs as Bianca covered Latios eyes 'what are you doing?' Latios questioned as they made their way up the stairs. "Going to show you a little surprise, just don't open your eyes until I say" Bianca finished as they got to the top of the stairs and Bianca walked away getting ready. After a few minutes of silence, Bianca shouted "open your eyes!" as Latios opened his eyes; he was awed in surprise and shock. He saw that the room was changed with a giant heart shaped bed with rose petals around it on the floor, but what really got his eye was how Bianca was placed. She was laying on the bed, legs spread, she was using one of her hands to hold her cunt open and in her other hand was a mistletoe hanging above it "wherever the mistletoe hangs, you have to kiss there" Bianca said as Latios blushed a deep shade of red. Latios shifted his form as he floated of to her as he felt his cock start to get erect and grow. He lowered his head until his tongue was in Bianca's cunt and started licked like there was no tomorrow. Bianca arched her back as she was filled with pleasure and love from Latios, who was pressing his lips up against Bianca licking even faster. After three minutes of licking, Bianca finally gave way and released her load in Latios' face, which he licked off his face.

Latios stood up and positioned himself on top of Bianca so he could slide right in her to start pumping. Bianca moaned with pleasure as she felt Latios' cock inside her and repeatedly thrusting in and out of her. After about five minutes of groaning, moaning, love making pleasure, Latios could not hold it anymore and released his load of cum inside of Bianca sending them both over the edge in pleasure. They fell in each others arms as the cuddled close to each other as they whispered into each others ears. 'I love you Bianca. I can't wait to have our child and be our own family.' Latios said as he kissed Bianca in the neck. "I know, I can't wait to be a mom. I love you so much and I only want to have your kids." Bianca said as they fell asleep in each others arms.

Downstairs we see the other couples asleep in their arms on the couch and love seat. The little bundle of joy was currently asleep in her crib and Pikachu is asleep in the room with her, making sure nobody get's in. everyone was sleeping in peace.

**The next morning.**

We see our hero Ash wake up to see the sun shining through the window and Latias gripping to his arm as if he had on a vice grip. He looked at his wife and smiled, though she was a hyperactive dragon, he would not change that for anything. He slowly got out of her grip and stood up and made his way up the stairs to his daughters' room, shifted forms and walked inside to see both Jewel and Pikachu asleep in the crib. He walked up to the crib and picked up his daughter and looked at her with loving eyes as she slept in his arms. He swayed her in his arms when he heard Latias wake up and come up the stairs. She entered the room to see Ash holding the little joy bundle and smiled as she walked over to him and looked at little Jewel. "She's so beautiful" Ash said as Latias picked her up from his arms and held her in her arms. 'I know she is.' she said as Ash rubbed his daughters cheek with his hand, causing her to moan and slowly open her eyes to the sight of her parents, making her giggle and smile a cute baby smile. They smiled as the baby closed her eyes again and fell asleep in Latias arms. She carefully placed her child in the crib, took Ash by the hand and walked out of the room and through the living room outside.

'She is so adorable, you know Ashy?' Latias said as they walked along in the garden hand-in-hand. "Yeah, I told you she would be just as beautiful as your mother." Ash replied, earning a blush on Latias cheeks from the little comment. They continued to walk until Latias remembered what this month was and what she wanted to talk to Ash about, so she slowly turned towards Ash when they came up to a wall. 'You know sweetheart, I've been thinking. I and Latios have families to look after now, so we cannot protect Alto Mare and little Jewel cannot do it herself. Maybe she should have a brother?' Latias finished as Ash caught the drift on wanting to have another child. "Well is your heat coming soon?" he asked, he needed to know when it was so they can prepare. 'about three days away' she replied as she walked forward to Ash, who had his back against the wall 'I can teleport us to the cabin where we had our honeymoon so it will be just you-' Latias placed a hand on Ash's cock and rubbed slowly as she placed Ash's hands on her ass, which at that point the gripped it tightly in his hands "and you" Ash finished for Latias as he pulled her in for a kiss, their tongues instantly darting in their mouths.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Ash and Latias went for a walk through the park and had little Jewel and Pikachu in a stroller together. Bianca and Latios were relaxing in the roof dome in each others arms, watching a romantic movie. Brock and Ninetales were in the living room, watching the news, Ninetales resting her head on Brocks shoulder while Brock rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to see what he or she looks like, honey" Brock said as he kissed her belly and kept rubbing it with care. 'I know dear, I just want to see how cute she or he is.' Ninetales replied as the door to the shack opened to reveal a slightly tanned Ash and Latias with a sleeping Pikachu and baby Jewel in the stroller. "Hey guys how was the walk?" Brock asked as Ash picked up Pikachu, who had woken up to the sound of the door opening. "It was okay, a little too hot out for my taste" he said as he set Pikachu down, who bolted out the door to the other pokemon to mingle. 'I'm going to put Jewel down for her nap, Ashy, I'll be right back' Latias said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed up stairs as Ash just stared and though _'I'm the luckiest guy ever'. _He was brought out of thought when he heard Ninetales wince in pain. "Honey, what's wrong?" Brock quickly asked his love as she looked him in the eye and spoke 'Brock, I… I think it's time, it's happening' Ninetales said as Brock started to help her up right away and get her to the Pokemon center. "Brock I'm going to get Latias and we'll be right their!" Ash yelled as he darted up the stairs as Brock made his way with Ninetales to the Pokemon center, thankfully they got their in time and Ninetales was taken straight into the backroom to give birth.

Twenty minutes went by as Brock, Latios, Bianca, Latias and Ash were all told to wait out in the main hall until it was time to see the baby. Suddenly the door to the room opened, revealing a nurse who looked at them, then gave a peace sign showing everything is alright. They went inside to see Ninetales holding the little child in her arms. They instantly asked how she felt and she replied she was fine, once Brock sat next to her and looked at the little child they felt at bliss. "Ninetales-" Brock started as he held a box in front of Ninetales face and opened it to reveal a ring inside "will you marry me?"

**BAM! Another one bites the dust. Just wanted to give a heads up, the updates might be a bit slow for now, but they will come. Will Ninetales say yes, what does the new child look like? Find out next time on 'love hath no rules'.**


	16. Chapter 16

Love Hath No Rules ch.16

**A/n hello my fellow fan fiction readers and writers and welcome to the next installment of my story. When we last left off, Ninetales gave birth and Brock asked her to marry him. Latias and Ash have also decided to have another child to go along with little Jewel. How will this progress? Let's find out, it's time for love hath no rules!**

**Back at the same point we left off at.**

Everyone had their jaws dropped as they saw Brock twiddle the ring in front of Ninetales face, waiting for an answer. "So, will you?" Brock asked as he looked at his hope to be wife, holding their new child. Ninetales was still in shock as she was overjoyed inside, but she quickly recovered and replied 'yes!' she yelled as she kissed him and darted her tongue into his mouth. Brock was overjoyed to hear that Ninetales said yes to him and quickly darted his tongue into her mouth. Ash and Latias smiled as they saw the now engaged couple kissing and holding their child, before asking a question or actually two. "What's the baby's name and gender?" asked Ash as they all leaned in and wondered the same thing. 'It's a boy, and his name is Trent' Ninetales answered as Brock nodded, saying he loved the name. Nurse joy scribbled the name on the paper and told them that they can leave when they feel like, so they helped Ninetales stand up, got out a carrier they brought with for the child and strapped him in and Brock put the carrier on as they walked out the door.

They walked along the canals with Ash and Latias hand-in-hand, Latias head on Ash's shoulder and Brock and Ninetales hand-in-hand, both talking baby talk to Trent. They came up to an entrance to the garden and entered to see the shack and all the glory of the gardens, Brock looked behind him and saw that Latias and Ash took off like a Rapidash to the shack, most likely to be with Jewel. They got inside and everyone quickly went to their own things, but nobody noticed Bianca and Latios slip upstairs with chocolate syrup, strawberries, hot fudge, and whipped cream. Let's see what everyone is planning right now as we speak, shall we?

**Ash and Latias**

We see this lovely couple heading up to their daughters room until Latias had to point something out on their walk home:

_Flashback_

_We see the couple walking when Latias spoke to Ash directly with telepathy. 'Ash, I almost forgot, we have to still show Jewel our human forms' Latias stated as Ash sighed and replied. "You're right, let's do that right when we get back home, okay dear?" Ash said when Latias spoke again. 'Okay, honey' she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued their walk._

_End flashback_

They made their way to the doorway and went into their poke forms and entered. They came to the sight of Pikachu sitting in a small chair, sleeping and Jewel asleep in her crib, but started to wake up when she heard her parents. The parents looked at their daughter and smiled, glad that she was theirs. They looked at each other and nodded their head, and then they shifted their forms back to human in front of Jewel. Since she was part psychic, she was able to remember everything she sees and comprehend what's going on, but odd enough she didn't scream or freak out by the transformation of her parents, all she did was giggle like a baby does and clap. Ash and Latias were surprised at this but shrugged it off as they picked up Jewel and held her in their arm's as they held each other as well and swayed together, just staring at their bundle of joy. They looked at each other and leaned in until their lips met together for a deep and passionate kiss as Jewel once again fell asleep in their arms, when the couple broke and rested their foreheads on each other, glad to be where they are in life now.

**Brock and Ninetales**

We see this cute couple making their way up the stairs to the new room the made for Trent. They got inside the room and they sat Trent down in his new crib with his parents just looking at him, just loving the way he looked and the fact he was their own child. Trent looked mostly human, except for the golden fur growing off his body. He had a small tail growing, but was the color of Brocks skin, along with his body skin. He had red colored eyes just like his mother and little ears like Ninetales as well. He fell asleep with his parents taking a seat in his room using some chairs they have set inside.

'He's so adorable' said Ninetales as she rested her head on Brocks shoulder while he stroked her fur. "Just like his mother and he will be protective like his father" Brock chuckled as he brushed the hair out of Ninetales face so he could see her and look her in the eyes. They looked into each others eyes as they drifted closer to each other until their lips met and their tongues entwined. They slightly moaned with love coursing through them as broke for air and rested their foreheads together, looking forward to the day they get married.

**Bianca and Latios**

We see this couple walking into the roof dome and set all the items they brought up with them on a table. Latios went to the bathroom real quick and when he got back, he saw Bianca stripped down, bare naked. "Oh did I forget my clothes? This'll do." Bianca said as she grabbed the whipped cream can and sprayed it on both her nipples and around her cunt area until they were covered "want's some whipped cream, baby?" she said as she shook her body slightly, causing her breast to slightly bounce and Latios not taking his eyes of the heavenly god in front of him. He slowly walked up to her and placed both his claws gently under her breast and started to lick the whipped cream of her nipples, causing Bianca to shudder from the trail of drool Latios was leaving. Latios finished licking the cream of the first breast, then started to suck on Bianca's nipple gently, causing Bianca to moan with pleasure and say 'suck harder'. After a few minutes of nipple sucking and Latios licking and sucking the cream of the other breast, Bianca slowly laid down on a king sized mattress they brought up since they're going to live in this room.

Latios grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted it on Bianca from her mouth leading down to the whipped cream still covering her cunt. Latios levitated over Bianca until their lips met briefly until he started licking the chocolate trail of Bianca until he got to her cunt and started to lick of all the cream and chocolate so he can reach his real goal. He finished the cream and chocolate and came face to face with the now revealed cunt, which he quickly darted his tongue into and licked like crazy, startling Bianca slightly, but causing her to arch in pleasure. After ten minutes of fierce licking, Bianca finally gave way and released her load in Latios face, which he quickly licked off his face, but when he raised his head, next thing he knew, he was being flipped over Bianca's should and landing on his back. Latios looked up and saw Bianca hold up the whipped cream can and a hand full of strawberries as she made her way over to him. She got to her knees and started to spray the cream all over Latios cock and when she sprayed some on the tip, she topped it with a strawberry and placed the rest on various locations where she sprayed cream.

She slowly lowered her mouth over Latios erect cock and soon engulfed it along with the cream and strawberry all over it and bobbed her head up and down on it, causing Latios to groan with pleasure. After two minutes of bobbing, Bianca felt Latios place his hand on her head, causing her to go faster. After five minutes of bobbing, Latios suddenly spoke 'Bianca, I… I'm… going to-' Latios didn't need to finish as he felt Bianca bob faster and faster intending to send Latios over the edge. Suddenly Bianca felt the hand on her head shove her head down so that Latios whole cock was in her mouth as she felt Latios cum inside her and down her throat as she swallowed in along with the strawberry. Latios let his hand off of Bianca's head so she could get up, when she did, she climbed on top of Latios and rubbed her chest up against his as she positioned his cock so it will slid right in. Latios looked into the eyes of the woman he loved as she slowly slid down on his cock, hissing with pleasure as she reached her limit after feeding it inside her.

She then began to raise and lower herself up and down on Latios, who placed his hands on her breast, playing with them gently. Bianca moaned with pleasure as Latios pinched her nipples and pulls her close to him, when he did he started to trail his tongue over her breast, causing her to moan with pleasure. Bianca pulled Latios' head up so she could lock their lips together, when they did, they stayed lipped locked for three minutes until Latios broke to speak. 'Bianca, I… I'm close… I'm going to-' Latios couldn't finish his sentence as he released his load inside Bianca, causing both of them to shout their names. When Latios finished, Bianca fell on top of him into his arms for a well sleep, along with Latios, who fell asleep just as he put his arms around her.

**The next morning**

We see Bianca slowly waking up to see Latios' arms around her, which she loved ever since they admitted their feeling to each others. She slowly untwined herself from his arms, not noticing the frown appearing on Latios face and stood up, only to notice a small object on the counter top. She was still wondering how they made this place with a flat screen, 2 mini fridges, a couch, loveseat, a king-size mattress on the floor with sheets and pillows, but she put that thought out of her head when she noticed the object, picked it up and read it to herself quietly. "100% clear… pregnancy test?!" she said as she saw a note right next to it on the counter, she picked it up and read it. 'Bianca, this is to see if we're going to have kids. Your love, Latios' Bianca smiled as she looked over at the still sleeping blue eon. She walked to the bathroom to use the test, when Latios woke up at the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Latios stretched on the bed as he sat up after shifting to his poke form, when he noticed the test he placed on the counter gone, meaning Bianca found it and that was her who closed the door. He stood up and walked over to the counter, and takes out two shot glasses and a bottle of dragon ale (a mixture of distilled haban and hondew berries) when he heard a shriek coming from the bathroom and sees Bianca darting up the stairs holding the test, stopping in front on Latios on the other side of the counter. "We're going to be a family!" she shrieks as she dropped the test and pulling Latios in for a quick kiss. 'well this calls to celebrate' Latios said as he poured two glasses filled with the dragon ale and hands one to Bianca, which she quickly rejects "I'm pregnant so if I drink, I could damage our child" Latios slaps himself in the forehead, not thinking of that and gives her a glass of apple juice instead. They raised their glasses and toasted, then drank.

They headed down stairs to see Brock and Ninetales looking through a wedding catalog and Ash and Latias resting on the couch. "Hey guys, how did you sleep?" Ash asked, not even taking his eyes away from staring at the beauty sleeping on his shoulder. 'Fine' Latios answered quickly when he didn't notice Ash raise an eyebrow and gain a sly grin. "Oh, just fine? By the sound last night and the items you took up with you, I'd figure you would have had a great night" Ash grinned as both Bianca and Latios blush a deep red. "Can we change the subject please?" Bianca said, clearly annoyed by Ash at the moment, who just silently laughed to himself. "Alright, alright" Ash finally gave in when Latias woke up from her nap and looked Ash in the eyes and smiled. 'Ash, tomorrow's the day, remember?' she said as he hand drifted over to his crouch and rubbed causing him to his slightly "how could I forget, I've got all our stuff packed and the cabin is rented so maybe you could teleport us there." he said as he placed a hand under Latias breast and squeezed them slightly. Latias nodded and used psychic to bring down their bags. "Well guys see you in a few days" Ash said as he and Latias said goodbye and teleported away to the cabin back on mount silver.

**At the cabin**

we see this couple teleporting inside the cabin and taking a deep breath in of the mountain air outside, since it wasn't winter anymore, they had windows open for a little bit. "Ah, it's good to be back here, right sweetie?" Ash said as he made his way, carrying all the bags to the master bedroom, which were still the same sheets and colors as last time they were here. 'yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow though, it'll be fun" Latias said as she laid down on the couch, facing the ceiling. Ash blushed as he heard Latias say that and quickly finished packing, then he headed out to the living room and laid down on the couch along with Latias. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed her belly while she clung harder to his body. 'God, I can't wait until tomorrow, and then the fun begins' Latias said as she rubbed her chest against Ash, causing him to blush.

We now see the couple watching the clock as it said it was seven minutes until the next day for Latias heat. Ash pulled Latias into his arms and held her close to her as she did the same thing, though she felt his hand drift down and grip her ass gently. "You ready honey? There's no turning back." Ash said as Latias nodded her head in yes. They looked at the clock and saw there was one minute left and slowly counted down until there was five seconds left and counted down. "5...4...3...2...1-" that was a far as Ash got when he felt his arms stiff and lay flat on his back as he saw the look in Latias eyes.

Latias then began to slowly undo his shirt and trail her hand down his chest until she reached the top of his pants. She then got straight to work undoing the button and the zipper as she pulled his pants down and threw them across the room. She then gazed at the bulge hiding under Ash's underwear, but he quickly threw that away as well, revealing his trapped erect cock in front of her face. She rubbed it with her claw gently as she heard a groan come from Ash's mouth as he felt her suddenly start licking the tip of his cock while tipping her tongue into his 'third eye'. She slowly engulfed the cock into her mouth and used her tongue to wrap around it as she bobbed up and down on it, like she was sucking a Popsicle. "Oh, god Latias…" Ash moaned out as she sped up her process, while using her hand to stroke his cock as she kept socking it. Without knowing what he was doing, Ash placed one of his hands on Latias head and pushed her head down his cock until it was all in her mouth while she repeatedly bobbed her head, but suddenly she felt it expand inside her and relaxed her throat as she heard Ash give a groan as he shot strings of cum down her throat and when she knew he was fully spent, he pulled her head up and looked Ash in the eyes with a smile.

Ash placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him and rolled over so that he was on top. He stared into her eyes for a second before trailing his tongue down her chest until he reach hi ultimate goal. He trailed it with his fingers before slipping in two fingers straight away; causing her to gasp, then moan with pleasure. Ash smiled when he quickly shifted to his poke form and pulled his fingers out, only to start using his tongue the second he pulled his fingers out, making Latias gasp again then arch her back in pleasure. While Ash was still licking, he slipped in two of his fingers, which sent Latias straight over the edge in pleasure and came in Ash's face, which he quickly licked of his face. "How… did that… feel?" Ash gasped out as he felt Latias pull him in for a kiss, while she was tasting her own juices, she didn't mind it, but she preferred Ash's juices instead of hers. As the make out session went on, Latias used her claws to position Ash so he could slid right into her, which right when they broke for air he practically slammed inside her, causing her to moan and groan in pleasure.

Ash slowly started to pump in and out of Latias as he slowly gained speed until he was basically slamming into Latias, who was putting claw marks into the headboard of the bed as she groaned 'oh… god, Ash… harder, faster!' she said as Ash quickly replied by speeding up the pace and rubbing her chest with his own claws, slowly rubbing her over her body, increasing her pleasure levels. "Latias, I'm… going to… cum!" Ash shouted as his pleasure level went red and released inside Latias causing her to shrill and yell 'ASH!' in pleasure as she released the headboard, but grip marks were shown where she had her hands crushing it. As soon as Ash knew he was completely spent, he laid down next to Latias, they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep, Ash's member still inside Latias.

**The next day: 6:53 am**

We see our couple asleep in each others arms, but as soon as Ash stirred, so did Latias and when Ash rolled over to see the time, Latias rolled on top of him. They looked down and saw that Latias was still on Ash's member, though they didn't mind, they needed to start packing to head home. When they got up, Ash went to take a shower as when he was inside he heard the door creep open, and even through all the steam he could see a blur of red in the mist. "Latias, I know your there" Ash said, startling Latias slightly as she slowly made her way to the door and opened it, only to be grabbed by Ash and pulled into the shower with him. "We both should take a shower, so why not together, that way it's twice as nice" he said smirking as Latias blushed a beautiful shade of red.

They took the shower together and when they were finished, they dried off and walked back into the main room, but as Latias passed by Ash, he gave her a firm slap on the ass, causing her to jolt up to see his face and receive a wink from his eye, causing her to blush. She continued to pack up her clothing after Ash was finished with his packing, when she was finished she went out to the living room and set her bag down with the others and sat on Ash's lap as he sat on the couch. Ash looked at the beauty sitting on him as he caressed her face gently as he pulled her close to him and surprised her with a kiss on the cheek… after he licked her cheek with his tongue, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Ash stopped after the kiss to look Latias in the eyes, which said that they should head home, which she agreed as well. So with one though and one use of psychic, they teleported away, along with all the bags.

**Back at the shack: 12:02 pm**

We see Bianca and Latios on the couch with Latios rubbing Bianca's belly, knowing that there's someone inside he can't wait to see. They then heard the sound of a teleporting pokemon and as they expected, Ash and Latias walked into the room, setting their bags down on the ground. Suddenly before Latios or Bianca could ask how their trip went, the couple darted up the stairs, obviously wanting to see their bundle of joy again. Ash and Latias soon found the room they were looking for and as they walked in they saw little Jewel suddenly wake up and almost start to cry, only to stop when latias picked her up and gave her a bottle. 'There, there sweetie. It's okay' Latias said as Ash put an arm around her and held her close as she fed their child. Jewel finally felt drowsy after the milk and Ash gave her a pacifier to suck on as she slept. They set her down and walked back down stairs to the living room to be hugged by Bianca and Latios and brought to the living room.

After ten minutes of chatting and asking questions, they turned on the TV to see what was good. They had a good time just relaxing in the room when Brock and Ninetales entered the shack with little Trent in a stroller, snoozing away while Brock had his arm over Ninetales. "Hey guys, how you doing?" Brock asked as they all said good. 'I'm going to put Trent back into his crib honey' Ninetales said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took Trent in her arms and made her way up the stairs. Brock sat down with everyone else and watched TV as well while he waited for Ninetales to come down stairs. They all relaxed until Ash thought of something he thinks they should all do as a, well what he consider to be, a family, but not just him and Latias and Jewel, but everyone in the house. "hey guys, I've got an idea. How about we all go to Pallet town for a few days, I want to surprise for my mother by the visit… if that's okay by you guys cause I want all of us to go because I consider you all my family and it wouldn't be the same without you" Ash said as they all exchanged looks, then finally looked back at Ash to answer, well Brock answered for all of them. "we'd love that Ash, thank you."

**Two day's later: edge of Pallet town.**

we see our hero on the outskirts of his old stomping ground with his wife, daughter and his family of friends. They started to walk into Pallet town as they heard the wind rush by, the pokemon doing what they do, either chirping, snoozing, or buzzing about. They walked for ten minutes until they reached the home of our hero's mother. "well guys, here we go" Ash said as he opened the door leading inside the house followed by Latias, who was carrying Jewel, Brock and Ninetales with her carrying Trent and lastly Bianca in Latios arms followed in as well. "mom, you home?" Ash yelled as he heard his mother reply "Ash, your home!" shouted his mother as she ran into the room and gave Ash a bear hug, before letting go. "what are you doing here?… and who is this?" she asked as she moved towards Jewel, who was currently asleep in Latias arms. 'this is Jewel, me and Ash's little daughter' Latias said as she held up Jewel as Delia stared, then cheered at the sight of her granddaughter.

"I'm a grandmother! And to such a cute little girl!" she squealed as she picked Jewel up and right when she did, Jewel sneezed. Since Latias is part dragon type, so is Jewel, that means… *fwoosh* Jewel breathed a small dragon breath into Delia's face, covering it in soot. 'oh I'm so sorry, Delia' Latias said as she took Jewel back into her arms as Delia wiped the soot of her face. "it's okay, Latias. And call me mom, after all you are my daughter in law" she said as Latias smiled at the compliment as everyone sat down inn the living room while Delia went to fetch snacks for everyone. Everyone sat down with their mates, Ash and Latias on the love seat with Jewel in a carrier they had, Brock and Ninetales holding each other while holding Trent, and lastly Bianca laying on Latios on the couch in his arms.

When Delia came back, she set a tray of food and drinks on the table and took a seat in a chair while everyone started chattering about stuff, like when's Brock and Ninetales wedding, how's life been going, etc… they were all good until Delia noticed Bianca have a hand on her stomach and was rubbing it, she knew what this meant. "Bianca are you pregnant?" everyone froze, Latios gagged on the coffee he was drinking. "w-why do ask?" Bianca stutter as she saw the gaze fixed on her hand on her stomach. After a minute of silence, Bianca finally sighed and nodded her head "yes, I am pregnant, but I wanted to be because I wanted to have by boyfriends child" Bianca said as she kissed Latios on the cheek while everyone, save for Latios and Delia, were shocked to hear the news of Bianca being pregnant. After the awkward moment, they all continued to speak about all their lives and when will the baby be born. They didn't know when but they were getting eager to see it.

After about taking for nearly four hours straight until they decided it was time to head to vermillion, since that was where Ash reserved three rooms in the hotel called 'the lovely vermillion'. they headed out saying goodbye to Delia and said they'll be back tomorrow to keep visiting and with that they left. After they walked for about fifteen minutes, they came to the hotel and checked in. once they had gotten their room keys, each couple took a room and went inside. Ash and Latias were the first to lay down in bed with Jewel in the carrier at the end of the bed, they soon drifted of to sleep. Brock and Ninetales were next to pass out on the bed with Trent at the end of the bed as well, soon all three of them were asleep. Lastly Bianca and Latios fell asleep after a small amount of talking about the child to be born, but they soon fell due to all the visiting they've done. At 10:00pm, all our couples and kids were fast asleep with all their loved ones and were at bliss.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, so until next time, stay in touch. So please review through a regular review or a PM, It makes no difference. So until next time on 'love hath no rules'!**


	17. Chapter 17

Love hath no rules ch.17

**Hello my readers, here is the next installment of the story, sorry if it's taking so long but I'm trying to make a new story that's out of my comfort zone, meaning not an alto shipping. Keep an eye out for it, now without further delay, let's get moving!**

**Pallet town, two day's later**

we see our group of friends going back to Delia's house for one more visit before leaving to go back to Alto Mare. We see then now on the front door step of the house with Ash holding Latias in his arms while she is holding Jewel in hers. Latios was holding Bianca close to him since she was still to give birth and wanted her safe, though she didn't know when she will give birth, and lastly we see Brock and Ninetales holding each other with their child Trent in between their arms. Ash knocked on the door, then entered the house as he called for his mother "mom, we're here" Ash said as he heard his mother call back to him from the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute, honey" so while they waited, Ash and the gang took a seat in the room. Latios shifted to his human form and sat down in the arm chair with Bianca resting in his lap with his and her hands on her stomach. Brock took a seat on the couch, lying on his back with Ninetales in her poke form on his chest, holding Trent in her paws, cradling him as he fell asleep. Lastly, Ash and Latias took a seat in the love seat, setting Jewel in a stroller they had with them, then Ash laid his back on the arm rest and Latias situated herself on Ash's lap, laying her head on his shoulder with her eyes locking with his.

Delia finally came out of the kitchen and saw all the couples relaxing with their lovers and the children sound asleep. She smiled as she walked in and took a seat on the free arm chair left in the room. "hey, guys. Hi honey" Delia said to everyone then to her son. After they said hello back, they just started talking about what some of their plans are. Then Delia brought up a question "so Latias, Bianca, when are you guys due?" if Ash and Latios had been eating something right then, they would have choked and gagged at the bluntness of Ash's mother. "MOM!" Ash exclaimed at his mother, why would she bring this subject up at this point, but then Latios got in the conversation. 'relax Ash. To be completely honest with you, Delia, neither me or Bianca know when our children are going to be born' Latios stated calmly as he rubbed Bianca's slightly bulged stomach. Delia nodded her head in understanding what Latios said.

They continued to talk until Jewel and Trent woke up and started to cry, this told Ninetales and Latias that they were hungry. They switch into their human guise, then they each pulled out one of the breast and held their child close to the nipple so they could be nursed. Ash and Brock quickly turned their gazes to their wives, then they saw Delia hand them each a blanket to cover up, so Ninetales and Latias covered themselves up, actually feeling a bit better about it and so did their husbands. After about five minutes, the kids finally fell asleep again so Latias and Ninetales changed back to poke form and placed their children back to where they were. Then they continued to keep talking about everything going on until they heard a knock at the door. Ash offered to get the door and stood up, walked to the door, and when he opened it, he was surprised.

There in the doorway, stood May and Max, who heard that Ash was visiting and decided to also visit them as well. They walked in as were greeted by the group. "um, hey guys?" Ash said slightly confused on why they were here. They said that they heard that he was visiting his mother and wanted to see him again.

"ok, I guess that's okay." Brock said as Max and May took a seat and started to get in on their conversations. They continued to talk to each other until Ash remembered the game of truth or dare they played on the ship and the dare May had to do. "May did you ask out Drew yet?" silence fell as Ash asked the question, causing May to tense slightly then exhale as she replied. "yes I did. We went out and had a nice time, I actually have another date with him next week" she answered as everyone was surprised, but nodded their heads. They continued the conversations until the clock rang out, alerting them that it was 5:00pm. "oh my, well we have to go mom, sorry" Ash said as he gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then giving his friends a hug goodbye, then they left for the hotel so they could pack and leave for Vermillion. They reached the hotel at 5:30 and went straight into their rooms then started to pack up all their stuff, when they finished they met in the lobby and had Latias and Latios teleport all of them in front of the ship they were taking back home.

They showed their tickets then boarded the ship, they got their room keys and went in. Brock, Ninetales and Trent had a room, Latios and Bianca had one as well, and lastly Ash, Latias, and Jewel had their own room, lets see what their up to, shall we?

**Ash and Latias**

we see this lovely couple laying Jewel down for her nap, since they were going to be on the ship for about six hours, they might as well spend a lot more time together. Since they had Jewel they haven't had much time together except for the time they sleep together and the rarely occasional date, but right now, when Jewel sleeps she can't be waken up easily. Now we see Ash now laying on the bed, resting his back in the corner of the bed right next to the wall with a pillow behind his back, then Latias slowly shifted her form into her human form, then climbed on the bed and rested her side on Ash's chest, her head on his shoulder, her breath gently blowing into Ash's ear. Ash smiled as he slowly stroked Latias back gently since she was carrying another child "I love you" Ash said aloud to Latias as she snuggled closer to Ash, she just loved being close to him. 'I know, I love you too, Ashy. Please don't ever forget that.' Latias said as she used her powers to pull a comforter over them. "wouldn't dream of it" Ash said as he embraced Latias in a passionate kiss, his tongue entwined with hers and when they broke for air, they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

**Bianca and Latios**

we see this lovely cpouple currently walking to the hospital center on the ship to get a check up on the child. Since their relationship was legal, Latios didn't have to change his form, but he stayed invisible because he was still considered a wild pokemon until Bianca buys a poke ball and catches him. They finally made it to the hospital, then Latios revealed himself to help Bianca move easier as they walked to the front desk. "how may I help you today?" asked the counter lady as Latios answered her, saying they had a check up appointment for Bianca. The counter lady quickly checked the system and found their names in the system "ah, here it is. It's just down the hall" the lady pointed to the third door down. Latios said thanks and led Bianca with his hands to the room slowly, when they entered the room, they saw odd machines going off and a doctor waiting for them. "ah, hello, you must be my 3:00, come over here" the doctor motioned over to a chair and a ultrasound sitting next to it.

Latios helped Bianca up into the chair and set her down gently as the doctor hooked the ultrasound up to Bianca and turned on the machine. "now this won't hurt at all" the doctor said as he turned on the machine then directed their attention to the monitor, which revealed… a small little child inside of Bianca's belly being shown on the screen. Bianca turned he head and pulled Latios close to her and rested her head on his shoulder "look at him, he's beautiful" before Latios could reply, the doctor spoke "wait, look" they all looked at the screen and saw… twins! Bianca was carrying twins, which just made her more excited to give birth. The doctor unhooked the machine and started to write done what she had saw from the ultrasound "um, there is something you might want to see…" the doctor showed them the clipboard and what they saw was written on it, Bianca started to cry while Latios held her close to him.

**Brock and Ninetales**

we see this couple just relaxing in the sun, on the sky deck. They had little Trent in a carrier right next to them and made sure to check to him constantly. Nothing really special was happening until they were going to get home, so they just rested on the chair in each others arms.

**Somewhere in Alto Mare**

we see a certain blonde pacing around a hotel room with two girls with headbands strapped on their heads and a drowzee by her side. It was Cynthia and her new plan was crazy, she was going to try and trick Ash into thinking he was under some brainwash from Latias making him think he loved her, with the headbands he has on the two girls, who are Dawn and May, she plans to get the plan done, but how she got them is beyond me, but back on topic. She planned to stake out the dock until Ash had arrived and left the group of his friends so they can get him, she checked the clock and saw it was only ten minutes left until the shipped docked in, so she got her mind slaves and left out the door.

**Ten minutes later**

we see our group of friends walking off the ship and strolling through the harbor heading for their home, when a flower stand caught Ash's eyes and made him think _I'm sure Latias will enjoy some flowers' _he then told the group he had to do something and would catch up with them at home, said goodbye and gave Latias a kiss on the cheeks then left. As the group left, Ash made his way to the stand and purchased a bouquet of red and white roses for plain reasons and when he left, he suddenly had a bag on his head, quickly whacked in the neck knocking him out and dropping the flowers. It was Cynthia and her puppets who did the deed and they ran with Ash, unconscious, on Cynthia's shoulder, the flowers crushed under the feet of Cynthia. About twenty minutes later, Ash finally woke up from a hand smacking him on the back of the head, the bag then was removed and the blinding light of a desk light was shining in his eyes, making it harder for him to see. "welcome Ash" said a voice that was all too familiar, when Ash heard the voice, he started to thrash around, but alas he was strapped to a steel chair with rope.

"CYNTHIA, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to keep escaping, when he saw two other figures in the background. He recognized them as Dawn and May, but something was off, they had a glazed look in their eyes and they looked as if they didn't know what was going on "like my puppets?" smirked Cynthia as she slowly walked around Ash in a circle, putting her plan into motion. "know look, Ash. You may be wondering 'what do I have planned now?' well, i plan to reveal the truth to you" "what are you talking about, freak?" Ash retorted at Cynthia's words as she smirked and continued. "wow, you are so dense. You really think you love that bitch of a pokemon?" when Ash heard the word 'bitch', he freaked "I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT, YOUR DEAD FOR CALLING MY WIFE THAT!" Ash yelled as he suddenly was whacked on the back of the head by Cynthia. "think about it, your so called 'wife' is a psychic type, so she must have you under her control, tricking you into thinking you loved her"

Ash went silent, Cynthia though it was because he realized it could be true, but really he was planning Cynthia's arrest and beating with GREAT detail. He first had to find his way out and his hands and wrists rubbed against the ropes… _'wait, ropes?!' _Ash though as he remembered his special gift: his Blaziken form, which he will be calling blaze form. Ash concentrated his fire power to his fingers so that it was like a fire blade coming out, and when he got it, he started to slowly burn the rope away, since Cynthia was in front of him, pacing back and forth ranting. After about five minutes the rope finally snapped and fell to the ground, leaving Ash to his next plan: kick Cynthia's ass! He just sat and waited and waited for the right opportunity to strike, so about fifteen minutes later, Cynthia continued her rant but the minute she turned around, he struck! Cynthia continued talking until she felt a hand on her shoulder and though it was one of her slaves, so when she turned around…

*BAM*

Cynthia got a fistful of Ash, literally, Ash punched her square between the eyes, sending her to the ground. He looked over and saw Dawn and May had came up behind him, then he noticed the headbands on them and took them off, causing the two girls to flinch and seem confused. Ash explained what happened and they understood, though they had to ask Ash for a place to stay until they leave, which he said was fine. So they walked out of the basement of the hotel they were trapped in, Ash placed Cynthia on a boat back to Sinnoh, making sure she was still unconscious. So Ash, Dawn and May left, but not before Ash told them to wait for him so he could pick up another set of red and white roses for his beloved and with that, they headed for the garden.

**Ten minutes later**

we see a worried Eon pokemon pacing, or floating, back and force with a worry look glued on her face. _'where is he? Is he hurt?' _Latias though as she heard her brother speak 'Latias, relax, I'm sure Ash in-" they were interrupted by the sound of the door being shoved open and the love of Latias eyes falling face first to the floor, with Dawn and May darting in behind him to check, but they were shoved back by Latias. 'ASH! Sweetheart, are you okay?!' Latias said franticly as she cried into Ash's chest and wrapping her arms around him, then teleport away into their room, leaving everyone to worry about their dear friend. Bianca and Latios were worried, but not just for Ash… for themselves "Hey, what's wrong?" Brock suddenly said to bring Latios and Bianca out of a trance 'um… nothing' Latios said, trying to leave the subject, but Ninetales brought it back. 'come on, we're your family, you can tell us what's going on' Latios looked at Bianca and she sighed then nodded. Latios took a deep breath and told them what the doctor said when they were on the boat, causing everyone to gasp and even make Dawn faint from shock…

**With Latias and Ash, master bedroom**

we see the worried Latias in her human guise sitting in a chair with her elbows on the bed and her hands on the chest of her fallen lover. Minutes went by and when it turned into an hour, Ash still hasn't made a move at all, causing Latias to start tearing up again. 'please Ash, wake up… please' Latias though as she rested her head on Ash's chest, crying her tears out, when she suddenly felt a hand on her face and wipe away the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She looked up to see the face of her love staring at her with caring eyes "hey, what's with these tears? I'm not dead" Ash said as he slowly started to pry himself up and rest his back against the head board, but was pinned to it by Latias when she started to kiss him passionately and he returned it eagerly. Ash placed his hands in latias hair and ran his fingers through it as Latias rubbed her hands against his chest, surprised at the six pack that was there from all the eating he did. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, when they finally had to break for air, Ash looked deep into his wife's eyes and then caressed her face "I love you" he said, his voice full of love.

'I love you too' Latias replied as she rested her head on Ash's chest, when a knock at their door knocked them out of their love trance. "I'll get it" Ash said as he let Latias get up then walked to the door, and opened it a crack to see who it was and it was May, holding the flowers Ash had bought for Latias. He took them, said thanks and closed the door, then spun around hiding the flowers behind his back. 'what is that?' Asked a curious Latias as Ash smiled at he beloved. "first, I have to tell you what happened to me…" Latias was confused until she heard the story of Ash being kidnapped, Cynthia trying to trick him into thinking he wasn't in love, up to him escaping and sending Cynthia back to Sinnoh, which she thought wasn't good enough. She wanted to personally beat that bitch into a bloody pulp. "well, this is what I was getting you" ash said as he revealed the bouquet of white and red roses in front of his wife, who was starting to get tears of joy in her eyes. She took the flowers and smelled them, they smelled like spring meadows and a cool breeze, then she set the flowers down on the bed and walked up to Ash and back him up to the wall as she placed her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips against his, rubbing her tongue against his lips for entrance, which he allowed.

After about ten minutes of kissing, they finally had to break for air and when they did, they just gazed into each others eyes. Suddenly a knock came from the door and opened, shoving the couple forward, when they turned around they saw it was Latios checking on his sister and brother-in-law. 'hey guys, just wanted to see if you were okay' Latios said, though he looked a little down. "what's wrong?" Ash asked his brother, Latios looked up and sighed 'how about this, me and Bianca will tell you at dinner. We made reservations in town' Latios said as he started down the stairs, followed by Latias and Ash, hand-in-hand. When they got to the bottom, they saw everyone was already to go, so Ash gave the word and they headed out the door and left for the restaurant. They made their way to the restaurant after ten minutes of walking and entered in the front doors. They spoke to the hostess and she brought them to their table, a round table with the one big stretched seat. They all took their seats, each couple sitting together and waited for a waiter to come and help them.

While they wauted for the waiter, Ash tried to asked the question again "so, what's going on guys?" Latios and Bianca looked at each other and nodded their heads. Just as they were about to say what they needed to say, the waiter showed up "how may a serve you this evening?" every one just said they would have what the special was tonight and ordered breadsticks for appetizers along with just some water to drink. The waiter nodded his head and left, soon returning with the bread and water, setting it in the middle of the table. Everyone took a stick then started chattering again, so Latias tried this time "guys, tell us what's going on" Latias asked as Latios finally sighed and spoke. "alright, I'll say it" Latios started as everyone else scooted closer to hear. "well, when me and Bianca were on the boat, we decided to go to the hospital section of the ship for a check up on our children" after Latios said this, Bianca took over. "the doctor hook up a ultrasound to me and showed our kids, yes I mean kids, I'm carrying twins!" Bianca exclaimed quietly as she pulled Latios to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

Everyone congratulated Bianca and Latios, but then Brock brought up a question "so, what has got you guys so upset?" Latios sighed and Bianca spoke again "because it was something the doctor told us after she ran a quick scan of the children" "and what was that?" Ash asked this time, trying to help his sister in law. "it's too upsetting for me to say…" Bianca started to cry into Latios shoulder, right then the waiter showed up with the special: Magikarp soup with Milotic crackers. They said thank you and started to eat their dinner while Bianca recovered from her crying and started to speak again. "okay, I'll say what is wrong. The doctor said that I'm carrying pokemon children like Latias did, but I have twins" everyone nodding their heads in understanding and urging her to continue the story. "well, after the ultrasound, the doctor wrote on her clipboard then looked at us straight in the eyes and told us the worst thing anyone could ever hear from a doctor" Bianca said as her voice started to crack and everyone leaned forward to hear what it was the doctor said. Bianca took a breath but when she tried to speak, she broke out into another round of tears, trailing down Latios fur, so Latios took over and spoke.

"the doctor said that since she was carrying twins, it made a fifty-fifty chance that it could be a…."

**A/N hello my dear readers, it's me. No I'm not dead and sorry for me taking so long to write this and update, but I have good reasons:**

**First school started up again last month and I haven't had much time to work**

**Second I have suddenly taken a interest into GardevoirXHuman fan fiction, so that's another reason.**

**Lastly Third I have been writing ideas for Gardevoir one shots so after this I will be writing another one shot then getting back to work on lhnr.**

**So, review and don't flame up at me. What is it that the doctor said? Find out next time on the next installment of Love Hath No Rules!**


	18. Chapter 18

Love Hath No Rules Ch.18

**Welcome dear readers to love hath no rules. I sadly have to say that this is the final chapter and the story is over, but don't fret because the bottom not will give good news. So with that done, let's do a quick recap: the group is in a restaurant and Bianca and Latios are about to say what a doctor told them, let's see what that was! Also, I know that my story has bad grammar, but please bear with it, I'm only human and no flames would also be nice as well.**

**Same point as last time**

Everyone was leaning forward to hear what the doctor told Bianca and Latios as Bianca spoke "he said there was a 50% chance that it could be a… miscarry" everyone was shocked to say the least; they dropped their silverware and let them hit the floor in shock. "are… are you sure" asked a very worried Ash, concerned for his brother and sister-in-laws "yes we're sure" Latios sadly claimed as he, Ninetales, and Latias all dropped there disguises, causing some of the people in the restaurant to drop their jaw in surprise. They then paid for their meal and left with out saying another word, being too glum and sad with their heads hung low to even say anything. They walked home and entered through the door leading inside the house and everyone went to do something different. I think it's time to see what they are up to, don't you?

**Ash and Latias**

We see this lovely couple walking up the stairs to go and check on Jewel, who was asleep in her room. Right as they got to the door, Latias suddenly turned around to face Ash. Latias was getting annoyed because she and Ash haven't had any 'relations' for a while, but now she finally decided to do something about it. With out a second thought Latias rubbed her chest against Ash as she cupped his manhood on the outside of his pants in her hand "Ash I need you, we haven't had 'fun' for a while, but I figured we can at least do a little oral, right?" Latias said as she rubbed harder, causing Ash to hiss and his member harden faster. He did admit that he was missing the romance and thought that a little fun could be good for them, so they made their way into the bathroom, then locked the door behind them. Ash then unbuckled his pants and pulled them to his ankles then sat on the toilet as Latias got on her knees, brushed a piece of hair out of her face and gripped Ash's member and gave it a slow pump. Ash groaned as he rested his head on the toilet paper then suddenly felt Latias' tongue licking along the whole shaft before shoving it straight down her throat and gagging on it on purpose.

Ash groaned as Latias started to bob her head, enjoying the taste of Ash's cock, which she dearly missed. She sometimes pulled her head of and licked along the shaft again before taking it back into her mouth. After about ten minutes, Ash felt a tingle in his feet that ran all the way up to his waist, signaling him that his climax was close. "Latias… I'm close" Latias just went faster and to add on she started to gag her and make slurping noises as well, trying to send Ash over the edge… it worked. With the final deep throat gag, Ash released his load straight down Latias' throat; she shoved it so far she couldn't swallow. When she pulled out, she hack a bit, then pumped Ash, trying to milk all she could get. After about five or seven pumps, she got some more of his load under her eye and into her mouth. She cleaned herself off and licked her fingers off as she stood up, helping Ash up as he pulled his pants up.

"Sweet tasting as usual, honey" Latias said as she unlocked the door and walked out, swaying her hips sexually, trying to get Ash to stare, which he did. All Ash could think was 'damn, that's a fine ass' which Latias picked up on and blushed a deep red as she went into Jewels room, Ash quickly following…

**Brock and Ninetales**

We see this couple relaxing in the living room with Trent asleep in a small baby carrier on the ground next to them. They were just tired and sad since they heard the news about Bianca and the twins. Ninetales is in her pokemon form curled up in a ball resting on Brock's lap as Brock stroked her golden fur "god I hope their children will be alright" Brock said as he closed his eyes, trying to rest. "I know, but we'll have to wait and see" Ninetales replied as she just nuzzled her head against Brock's hand, asking him to keep petting her. Brock then felt her nudging against his crotch and sighed "honey not now" he said, only to have Ninetales rub her head against it, still wanting to go. "Ninetales can we just do it later? I promise" Brock complained as Ninetales huffed, then sighed as she nodded her head and laid back down again, Brock just gently stroking her fur as he closed his eyes for a nap.

**Bianca and Latios**

We see this couple currently up in the roof dome resting on their bed, Bianca in bed with Latios lying next to her, rubbing her swollen belly. Latios then spoke "baby, I'm going to be right back, I have to get something for you" Latios said as he stood up, earning a whine coming from Bianca "don't worry, I'll be back as quick as I can" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving, Bianca alone to her thoughts. Latios left the house, then headed down to the local market and tried to find a flower shop. He finally found one and went up to it "hi can I have 11 roses and 1 fake rose?" Latios asked the shopkeeper, though she was confused but got what he asked for and gave him 11 roses and one paper rose for him. "Thank you" Latios said as he paid the woman and left to go back home.

Back with Bianca, she was left alone with her thoughts while Latios walked home, so she just walked into the roof dome living room and got the pull out couch out and she laid down on it, just watching some TV, waiting for her lover to come home. She was a little scared for her children, she was praying to Arceus that they will not die, but if one of them should die, please let them have another child. She finished praying just when Latios came up the stairs, hiding something behind his back "honey what it is?" Bianca asked, confused on what Latios had with him. Latios smiled as he pulls out the 12 roses he bought, but didn't say that one wasn't real. He gave them to Bianca, who started to have tears in her eyes, but then Latios spoke.

"I will love you until the last flower is gone" he said with a kiss to her cheek as he took the flowers and placed them in a vase, but Bianca was now even more sad, because when the last flower is gone, Latios will leave her, or so she thinks. Latios climbed onto the bed with Bianca and pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her neck gently, causing her to giggle slightly, but after about en minutes both she and Latios fell asleep in each others arms.

**Two Months Later…**

We now currently see the three couples relaxing in the house with their mates. Brock and Ninetales had taken over the living room, so Ash and Latias stayed in their master bedroom while Bianca and Latios stayed in the dome. Bianca looked over to the vase and saw only one rose was left, so she started to cry. Latios had just come up the stairs when he heard her crying, he rushed over to her "sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, wondering why his lover would be crying. Bianca looked over to Latios and gave him a shove.

"You said 'I will love you until the last flowers gone', well look!" Bianca screamed as she pointed to the last rose in the vase, the fake rose that only Latios knew about. "there's only one left, that's why I'm-" she was cut off by Latios starting to chuckle loudly, only adding to the frustration that is boiling inside Bianca "What is so funny?!" she nearly screamed off again as Latios took her by the hand and lead her over to the rose.

"Smell the rose" Latios demanded as to prove a point unknown to Bianca. So she smelled the rose, but the only smell she got was paper… _'Wait, PAPER?' _she finally realized that the last rose was fake and therefore it couldn't die. Latios smiled as he saw the look on Bianca's face, telling him she realized his plan. "See? My love will never stop" Latios said as he slowly drew his beloved into a kiss, which she returned. It wasn't a fast pace kiss, but it was a slow, passionate kiss that usually set the mood for them, but until the children are out, no more 'fun time'. So kissing was as far as they could go for now, but maybe sneaking in some oral here and there. Latios and Bianca could tell them both thought the same thing as they both giggled and chuckled into each others mouth. When they broke for air, they smiled at each other as they rested their forehead on each others and slowly swayed "I love you, my dearest Bianca, I can't live without you" Latios said as he started to sway around with Bianca a bit more as she replied.

"I love you too, my legendary Latios. I can't wait for our children to meet their father" Bianca said as she rested her head on Latios shoulder and felt him drape his arms around her and hold her tightly to him, then they suddenly fell onto the pull out couch, and when they landed on the bed, they snuggled up to the pillows and cuddled next to each other. "Please don't ever let go" Bianca whined as she snuggled her head closer to Latios chest as he smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Latios replied as he kissed her head and both of them fell asleep in each others arms, dreams of young children running through both of their dreams…

**Seven months later…**

Now we see all three couples relaxing in the living room of the home, the girls resting in the arms of their mates, Ash and Latios drawing little circles on their mate's swollen tummies. Latias and Bianca both smiled as they laid their heads against their mates shoulder and rested. They all of a sudden heard a loud knock at the door, making Ash groan as he had Latias get off, much to her displeasure, to go and answer the door. "Who is it?" Ash answered a little annoyed, but when he opened the door, he got a surprise. There in front of him, was his friends, May and Max, Dawn, Misty, along with his mom, Delia. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Ash, a little curious on the sudden visit. Delia smiled as she hugged her child and spoke.

"What, a mother can't visit her child or daughter-in-law?" Delia smiled as she let go of her son and went up to Latias to give her a nice gentle hug, being careful of the baby still in her womb. May, Max, Misty and Dawn all said the same as they dog piled Ash in a group hug and falling with a *thud*. When they decided to let Ash get up, they all stood up and made their way to the living room and all took a seat in available places. Ash shrugged as he sat back down next to Latias and let her sit back down in his lap with his hands wrapped around her, drawing little circles on her stomach.

"Well, what's been going on?" Dawn asked as she took a swivel chair from the counter and sat down. Ash looked at Bianca and nodded his head, telling her it was time to show the truth.

"when we were on the cruise ship sailing back home, me and Latios stopped by the doctor's office in the ship and did a check on the baby" Bianca started as everyone who have not heard the news nodded in understanding and told her to continue. "Well, after the check up, the doctor talked to us and told us that…" Bianca sighed and took a deep breath and began again "he told us that there is a 50% chance that our child will die from miscarry" Bianca finished, shedding tears and cuddling to Latios, who held her tight. Everyone around them that had not heard the news before dropped their jaws in shock. All of a sudden, all the girls started to comfort Bianca, though it didn't really help. After about ten minutes of the girls trying to comfort the distressed Bianca, they got up, when suddenly Latios got up. Bianca whined as she looked at her lover "where are you going?", when she saw him smile and kiss her head and spoke.

"I have to go out for a minute, I need to go and get something that will cheer you up" Latios said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Now, you're probably wondering what he's doing. Well, let's just follow him for now since everyone else will just be catching up, now onto Latios! We now see Latios floating through the streets of his home, mostly everyone around him gasping or fainting from the sight of one of the protectors of the fair city. Latios shook his head, just wishing people can let him do what he wants to do. When he finally reached his destination, he shifted his form as he walked into the building he was looking for, _the golden Giratina. _he started to browse for the item he was looking for, when he couldn't find what he wanted he found a clerk for help. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Latios said, catching the woman's attention and having her come over. "can you please help me find something I'm looking for?" Latios asked as the woman nodded her head.

"sure thing, and just what are you looking for?" the woman asked as Latios whispered into her ear and caused her to giggle. "alright, who's the lucky lady?" she asked again while Latios said it was for the most beautiful girl in the world and she took a hint and brought him over to a lit up box filled with large, medium and small rings. Latios started browsing through all the rings until he came upon the perfect ring. It wasn't too small and not too big, it was just the perfect size he needed. He pointed to it and the woman took it out of the case "this is $550" she said as Latios checked his wallet and saw he only had 700 dollars, but he decided that it was still worth it, no matter what. He gave the money to the girl and she gave him the ring inside a small flip open box. "whoever this is for, they are extremely lucky. Good day" she said as Latios said thanks and walked out of the store, going straight back home.

After about ten minutes of walking Latios had finally reached the home and entered back inside, only to be grabbed by Bianca and brought into a passionate kiss and a loving hug. When they let go, Latios caressed her face, then turned to face everyone "everyone, I have something to say" Latios stated, getting everybody's attention. "thank you" Latios now turned to face Bianca. "Bianca you are my love, my passionate, the reason I'm alive today." Latios spoke as Bianca began to blush from the flattery. "I love you, I always will love the mother of my children, but I want to ask something of you" Latios said as Bianca became confused by this '_it's now or never' _Latios thought as he got on one knee and pulled the ring out his pocket and flipped it open, causing everyone to gasp and make Latias, Ninetales and all the other girls in the room, who were all drinking tea, dropped their cups, earning a shattering sound of broken glass. Latios flipped the box open, revealing the ring he had just purchased and spoke "Bianca, will you marry me?".

Bianca was speechless to say the lest, the man she loved and was the father to her children, was proposing to her. She didn't know what to say except… "YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Bianca screamed as she tackled Latios to the ground in a passionate kiss and a Usaring hug. When they got up, Latios slipped the ring onto Bianca's finger and smiled, happy to be engaged to his sweetheart. The whole room whopped for joy, when all of a sudden all the girls, minus Latias and Ninetales, got out their phones and started dialing.

"I've got the catering!" Yelled Dawn as she went outside to handle the food.

"I've got the music and décor" yelled out both May and Misty as they charged upstairs to handle all the calls they need to do. All that was left was Delia, who was staying where she was.

"I'll take care of the invitations and location, where should it be?" Delia pondered when she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to see Latios.

"If you wouldn't mind, when would like to have it at the same place my sister had hers" Latios stated as he walked back over to Bianca, who seemed to yearn for him to return to her. Delia thought that it was lovely and she called Professor Oak in Pallet and told him to start getting everything ready, they wanted to get it done in a month so it had to be quick. Latios and Bianca just laid in their chair, waiting for everything to be made ready for their wedding day…

**One Month Later…**

we see now the loving town of Pallet, more specifically Professor Oak's laboratory full of life. Usually it's completely calm, but today was complete madness, as today is Bianca and Latios wedding day and the bride and groom are each with their own group helping them get ready for their moment. I think we should go and see what they are doing, don't you?:

**With The Groom…**

we currently see Latios in his human form wearing a sharp looking tux with Ash and Brock in the room with him, both guys seeing the worry in his eyes. "hey, don't worry about it. Everything will go alright, okay?" Ash tried to comfort his brother-in-law. Latios sighed as he looked at Ash and smiled. You see, Latios had secretly been watching Ash at how he took care of his child and of his little sister with great love, Latios was glad he had him in his life. Suddenly, without even thinking, Latios wrapped his arms around Ash in a brotherly hug, surprising Ash, but he quickly returned it. "what's this for?" Ash chuckled as he let go of Latios and sat back down with Brock, who was dozed of on the couch.

"just… just for being my brother and taking care of my sister. Thank you" Latios said as he turned around and looked in the mirror and then the clock seeing its five minutes till show time. Latios let out a sigh and turned to his friends "well, it's time. Let's go" Latios said as he led out the door as Ash woke Brock up with a sharp elbow to the rib and followed behind him. The guys made their way up to the alter and Latios stood in the archway with Ash at his right and Brock behind Ash, all three waiting to see how Latios blushing bride turned out…

**With The Bride…**

we now see Bianca standing in front of a full body mirror with Latias, Ninetales, Misty, May and Dawn all sitting down behind her. Bianca gave a twirl as she watched herself in the mirror, gazing at how beautiful she looked as she turned to the others, who all smiled at him. "is it okay?" Bianca asked worried that her dress is not good enough for her prince waiting for her. Latias smiled as she went up to her friend and fixed her veil and gown.

"don't worry about it, you look stunning" Latias reassured her friend with a hug as well. When Latias let go of Bianca, they all checked the time to see it was just about time to go and get married, so they readied themselves and headed out the door with Bianca in front, followed by Latias and Ninetales, lastly the others just went to find their seats. Bianca stood behind the doors that lead out of the lab and into the backyard to the altar.

"_this is it"_ Bianca thought as she heard 'here comes the bride' start being played and knew this was her cue, so without further waiting she went through the doors and into the outside, where she was greeted by the beautiful sight of the white altar and all her friends sitting in chairs waiting for her. Latios looked up the aisle and when he saw Bianca all in white, his heart skipped a beat as big as a Snorlax appetite. Bianca made her way up to the altar and turned to face Latios who smiled at her, this made her blush under his smile. All of a sudden, the lord Arceus appeared out of nowhere, since he had volunteered to do the wedding for Bianca and Latios and it made sense since he had done Latias and Ash's wedding as well.

"the bride and groom have each written their own vows and will now speak, Latios your first" Arceus spoke out in a deep hearty voice that will get anybodies attention.

Latios turned to Bianca and took her hand into his as he pulled a ring out and spoke. "Bianca, you are my everything. You are the love of my life, the reason I still live to this day. I would take a bullet for you and I would die for you if I had to, if I did I would wait for you at the gates of heaven. I will let nothing hurt you or our children, if anyone tries… well, they'll find out how dangerous a mad legendary can be" Latios finished as he slipped the ring onto Bianca's finger, also noticing a tear roll down her cheek from his speech, which she wiped away. Latios looked to Arcues, who smiled at him and then looked at Bianca.

"Now Bianca, it is your turn to say your vows to your lover" Arceus spoke again as Bianca held Latios hand with hers and took out the other ring and started to say her vow.

"Latios, I never thought this would happen. I had always loved you, but when you died I never thought I would tell you, but thanks to Arceus, we were able to be together. I am your lover, your soul mate and the mother of your children. The only thing that will take to separate us from each other is death and it will be awhile before that will happen. I love you with all my heart and with this day, we are together forever, no matter what" Bianca finished as she slipped her ring onto Latios hand and wiped another tear from her eyes. Now both Latios and Bianca faced Acreus, who looked down to both of them and spoke.

"if anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" after saying that, nobody spoke out so he continued "very well. By the power invested in me by, well me, I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss-" Arceus was interrupted by the couple instantly locking their lips together in a passionate kiss, earning a chuckle from everyone around them. When they broke, Bianca and Latias, who was sitting with Ash, both suddenly gripped their stomachs and screamed. The guys looked at their wives and knew what was going on, all of a sudden Ash and Latios both said in synch…

"THE BABIES ARE COMING!" they yelled as Arceus teleported them to the pokemon center and two nurses rushed them into the E.R. for birth, leaving the husbands in the waiting room for their wives…

**Two Hours Later**

We currently see Latios pacing back and forth, worried for his wife. Ash was relaxed on a chair as he looked at his brother. "look, calm down, bro. everything will be alright" Ash said as he got up and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, but then next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall by Latios. "whoa, buddy what's wrong- gah!" Ash said as he suddenly got choked by a angry Latios.

"no, everything is not alright! My children have a 50 percent chance to die, DIE! Do you know what that is doing to me on the inside! It's torture to me, just…" Latios started crying as he let go of Ash, who started gulping big breathes of air when he looked up at Latios, who had his arm on a wall and his fore head on his arm, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just… I just want them to be okay, I don't want to hurt anyone, I just…" Latios couldn't finish as he was embraced by Ash in a brotherly hug, which he returned.

"don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out" Ash reassured when suddenly they heard a *ding*. They quickly turned around to see Latias rolled out ina wheel chair with a little infant in her lap, in which Ash quickly went over to. The nurse told him it was a boy and Latias had already named him Chad since they already discussed it. Next to be wheeled out was Bianca, who held only one child and was crying. Latios walked over to her and knelt on his knees next to her.

"I thought we had twins" Latios said, starting to think the worse as Bianca looked at him with crying eyes when all of a sudden the doctor appeared next to him.

"are you the husband?" he asked as Latias nodded his head. "well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your wife gave birth to this child first and the other…" the doctor took a deep breath and started again, but what he said next caused Latias to start crying, Ash hug his brother, Bianca cry even hard and Latios almost faint from shock.

"I'm sorry, but your other child is… is dead"

**A/N BOOM! Another chapter to the story and sadly yet wickedly twisted ENDING to the story! Don't worry, I will plan a sequel but it won't be up until maybe Februrary at the latest. So the child is dead, yeah. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next story, I don't have a title yet for it, so just keep an eye on my page to find it later. Please review in a review or comment, I couldn't care which. Thank you to all those who followed through the story, good bye!**


End file.
